Scarlet Eyes of the Kuruta Clan
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: Knowing that she lost her twin, Emina leaves her home to be a Hunter and find her dear sister. A bumpy road lies ahead as she meets our precious HunterXHunter crew and develops new feelings! Read and find out! Kurapika X OC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. The timeline also belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. I own my OC though, Emina. Just a heads up, this story follows the original Hunter X Hunter timeline BUT with my own added little spices :)_**

**_NOW! On with the story!_**

* * *

Have you ever wanted something so much that you would do anything to get it? But at the same time, you have doubts about it? You're so worried on what would or could happen if you got what you mostly wanted. That's what's going through my mind right now. I really want to find something, well, more like someone, but I don't know it that someone wants to find me too. I have so many doubts yet I still want to get what I want. Pretty difficult huh?

Anyway, this is what I'm trying to say. I have a twin sister somewhere in the world. It's been three years since I found out yet I still don't have any clue on where she is. All I did these past three years is to train and make myself stronger so that I have the ability to find her no matter where she is. When my parents told me that I have a twin sister along that I was adopted, it was as if my world crumbled like a cookie. I regained my composure somehow and convinced myself that I need to find my sister; she's the only blood related family that I know so far. Last year, I heard of something called the Hunter Exam. It sounded interesting so I researched it and found out information about it. It turns out that being a hunter could really come it handy. If you pass the Hunter Exam, they will give you a license card that can allow you to do different things; like going on restricted places or even using it as a passport. I really didn't care about using it to buy things; I already have enough money to buy anything. All I need is to access certain places and sites to gather information. During that time, I decided to take it. I trained and told my parents. At first, they said no, but when I told them the reason, they agreed. Although my mind was completely made up, some thoughts just kept on coming. One of them was the question, ~_why did they leave me? ~ _How could a parent leave their own child? I thought that I'll find the answer sooner or later, in the mean time; I need to focus on finding my sister.

Finally, today has come. Today's the day that I'm leaving Greece to go take the Hunter Exam. My parents still did their best on not letting me go but there's no use. I packed up my things; clothes, weapon, medicine, mp3 player, my documents, etc; and my acoustic guitar with me. I know that the guitar isn't necessary but I really loved it so I wanted to take it with me. After three years of training harder than I did before, I should be feeling confident enough. But the truth was; I was really scared. I didn't know what awaited me. I hid my uncertainty behind a smile and hugged my 'parents' goodbye.

"Take care honey," my mom said while hugging me tight.

"Be safe," my dad added.

I was about to cry but decided to hold it in, I didn't want them to see me crying. I looked up with an intimidating grin, "Ittekimas!" I yelled and ran before my tears betrayed me. When I was near the port, someone yelled at me.

"Emina-chan!"

I turned around and saw a girl with flowing red hair and green eyes. She was gasping for air and it seems that she was out of energy.

"Fuyumi! What are you doing?" I shouted at my best friend, running back to where she was.

She caught her breath and held out a hand-made necklace. "I...made...it.....for you," she said in between breaths. I took it and held it closer. It was a pendant that was shaped like a small kunai. It was held by a black string that has a clasp at the end. I looked at her. "Thank you Fuyumi!" my eyes were getting blurry now.

"No need to cry," she hugged me. "I'll miss you Emina-chan!" her voice was trembling too. I knew that she was good at holding back her tears but her voice still showed it. After a minute of crying, we let go of each other and laughed.

"Well, that necklace has two purposes." she was serious now. "First, to remind you of me; you dearest most precious bff." I nodded. "And, the second one is this promise. Promise me that you'll be back in one piece with your sister." she looked at me directly in the eye and I returned back the look. We grinned at each other and hugged one last time. "I promise," I said as we playfully punched each other's fists.

"I'll be back!!" I waved goodbye to my _dearest most precious Bff._

"I'll be waiting!!" she yelled back.

* * *

I was wearing a black midriff shirt and a black skirt with combat boots. I covered my midriff with fishnets and bandages and my mom also gave me a black cloak. It came all the way to the floor and has a hood. I didn't know why but I felt that leaving the hood on was best. When I finally got to the port and saw the ship that will take us, I quickly came on board and sat on a side of the ship. It was really creepy since so far, I'm the only girl here, not that they know since my hood was covering my face. I sat down and put my stuff beside me. It was so tiring to walk all the way here, especially with my guitar and its case. It was so boring on board! I was so sick on seeing huge buff men acting all tough and throwing up in such a small wave. Pathetic. I played some random chords; when I got tired of it, I put on my mp3 player. The Captain told all of us that we will have to stop over Whale Island first to pick up other contestants and to restock the ship.

A day passed and we finally got to Whale Island. It really does look like a whale if you look at it carefully.

"Alright, you have three hours to wander around. Get back here before it's over or the ship will leave you," the Captain announced. "The ship waits for no one!"

Everyone dispersed, happy to feel land again. ~What a pathetic bunch! ~ I thought. ~It's only been one day on a ship and their this weak already?!~ I waited for thirty minutes before leaving the boat. I was too lazy to get up yet and besides, the crowd's too big. When I finally came down the ship, I decided to find a restaurant. On the way, I bought some snacks to take with me and some medical things. I finally found a restaurant and ordered food. I sat on a table and started eating. I was about to take off the hood but decided not to. Again, I thought that this wasn't a place for girls.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind me. I looked back and saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. No...Hold on, um....I think it's a boy but I can't tell. "Is this seat taken?" the person asked. I shook my head so he/she sat down. We sat quietly without talking for a while. Suddenly, out of no where a spider...HUGE spider came out. I thought it was poisonous so I was about to kill it but the person next to be beat me. He/she used his/her fork to kill it. I was like.....awesome! I looked over to that person and, I thought I was imagining things but I think I saw his blue eyes turn scarlet for a short moment. I let it go but the person said, "I hate spiders." I nodded to acknowledge his opinion and headed out of the restaurant.

* * *

(The person sitting next to Emina's POV: aka Kurapica)

It was so crowded that Kurapica only found one seat vacant. He asked the person sitting next to it if it was taken. The cloaked person shook their head so he sat down. He wasn't really the nosy type but Kurapica couldn't help but wonder if the person next to him was a girl or a boy. He secretly looked at the person and saw that his/her hands were slender and.....pale. He assumed that she was a girl. Suddenly, a spider appeared out of nowhere. He killed it without hesitating and he thought that it caused his eyes to change color.

"I hate spiders," he muttered and the girl nodded. As soon as she did that, she left.

* * *

When I finally got out of that crowded restaurant, I went to look around the place. Something caught my eye. It was a silver crucifix that has a Gothic essence to it. I didn't think twice to buy it. I will give it to my sister as soon as I find her. It was still an hour early but I decided to go ahead to the ship. Once I got back, I sat on the same spot where I did earlier but the funny thing is; the person I met at the restaurant was sitting near it. He appeared to be reading but he looked up as soon as I sat down.

"It seems that we met again," said the stranger. Now, I'm positive that it's a guy since, sitting near him; I saw that he had a broad shoulder, nothing like a girl's.

"Yeah, we meet again." I answered. He seemed surprised somehow on hearing my voice.

"Can I know your name?" he asked.

"Emina," I decided not to tell my last name yet. "You?"

"Kurapica"

He held a hand out and I took it. He had a firm grip. We didn't talk since there was nothing to talk about. I took out my book and started to read as well. The sails went down and the ship started moving. But, it seems that there were still some people that didn't make it. There were two people chasing the ship. I was about to protest; to stop the ship but before I could say anything, the Captain said, "If they can't get on this ship, their not suitable to be hunters."

I sat back down and waited. After about five minutes, the two of them found a way to get on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2 Death through Crimson Eyes

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter and the Plot does not belong to me. I'm merely using it along with my own OC, Emina. Hunter X Hunter's rightful owner is Yoshiro Togashi! _**

**_Now on with the story! Enjoy! PMs and reviews are welcome! Please tell me what you think!_**

* * *

It was pretty calm and hot. Neither Kurapica nor I talked. I decided to go to where the boy with the fishing rod was. He was really cheerful, he reminded me of Fuyumi. I took my guitar and walked up to him, oddly enough, he was fishing. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. "No, go ahead." he answered. I stared at the vast ocean and started a melody on my guitar. The boy seemed to like it which made me happy. "What's your name?" I asked as I finished playing. "Gon Freaks. What about you?"

"Just call me Honda." I said, not wanting to give my full name.

We sat there admiring the view and he also caught a fish. When Gon was talking to the Captain, he announced that a storm was coming. It was pretty cool how he could predict the weather. He was a peculiar but awesome kid. Two hours later, there really was a storm; and a huge one too. All of us were stuffed below the deck. Most of the people there, excluding me, Kurapica, Gon and the tall guy whose name was Leorio, were all rolling here and there. Literally, when the ship tilts to the right, a mass of meat will come rolling about to the right direction. No sooner, the Captain came in and observed the scene.

"What are your names?" he asked.

I guess this is the time where I say my real name, "Emina."

"Kurapica."

"Ore wa Gon!"

"Leorio."

The Captain nodded, acknowledging us. "Then, what are your reasons on taking the exam?" Gon answered first, saying that he was in search of his father. "I am in search of my twin sister and by obtaining a Hunter's silence card; I can access different kinds of information." I explained. Kurapica said something about revenge for his tribe and Leorio just didn't answer. But then, the Captain told him that if he didn't answer, he would be thrown off the ship, thus making him say his reasons.

We managed to survive the heavy storm and finally, we arrived at the testing center. The Captain turned out to be one of the Hunters that conducted the exam. He said, "This is just the beginning, expect more hard things to come." he smiled at us and showed us his silence card. "Good luck to all of you. Now, you must find the navigators over that tree." He pointed to the gigantic tree up ahead. We nodded and said our goodbyes. The journey was really boring. Leorio fell into a trap. He went in the wrong direction. Gon got tricked by this shifty-eyed dude that I have no idea what his name was and we ran into a village; facing the Two Choices test. Pretty boring huh? Anyway, along the way, Kurapica didn't talk a lot and I have no idea why I decided to tag along with these guys. Probably because they were the most reasonable out of all the others. Finally, we reached the giant tree and guess what, more boring things. We ran into the navigators that turned out to be....not human. Finally, again, we passed that test too and went on to the testing venue. Everything went so fast and_boring_(I hope you can detect the sarcasm) that suddenly, I found myself underground in some sort of pipe-filled place and was given the number 101. We all waited and met this creepy/annoying guy named Tompa. Even though he couldn't see my face, I kept glaring at him and he seems to notice. I have a _bad_impression with this guy. The examiner finally came and said, "I am Satotsu and I will be taking you to the exam site. Please follow me."

"So this isn't the exam yet?" Gon asked Tompa.

"I don't think so kid." Tompa answered.

Gradually, Satotsu's pace quickened and I immediately got what he was doing. He was starting to eliminate players. I secretly smirked and kept on going. _I only need to follow him,_I thought to myself. Then, after about three hours now of running, Leorio suddenly started to give up. Oddly enough, Tompa said that there was a sap that could help Leorio. I didn't believe him. There was no such thing as a "Healing Sap". Killua, the boy that we met during the run, didn't think so either. At least he didn't look like it. Either way, Tompa took Leorio. Minutes later, Gon and Kurapica followed them.

"You two go on ahead! We'll meet you there. Ja Ne Killua, Emina!" Gon shouted.

And with that, both of them disappeared and Killua and I were left. It was pretty silent first but then, I guess, Killua and I had the same thing in mind.

"There's no such thing as a "Healing Sap" isn't there?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Nope," he said in the same tone.

"Sigh...what a gullible bunch."

"I agree with you."

"I guess it's up to us then."  
"C'mon! I have an idea."

With that, we ran towards the direction they went. On the way, we saw Tompa smirking, Gon and Kurapica must've passed him. I didn't hesitate to take out a dagger and threw it at him, missing his face by a centimeter. He was startled and turned pale. He tried to escape but I threw another dagger and this time he could not escape for Killua had his neck. In a scary, hushed voice, Killua warned him, " I don't really waste my time on runts like you, but if you ever get in our way again," to my amazement, his fingernails grew into sharp razors, "I will not hesitate to punish you." With that, he released Tompa and we continued our way.

"That was pretty cool," I commented.

"Nah....you were cool too, with those daggers missing his ugly face. It must've been hard to restrain killing him."

"I had the urge to but it's better to torture guys like him slowly."

It seems that Killua and I are getting along.

Nothing much happened. We retrieved everyone and it seems that the sap was really dangerous. It makes you hallucinate until you go mad and kill yourself. We got the guys just in time and we also made it through the tunnel. Once out, Satotsu-san told us what to do.

"You are all to get through this marshland alive. All you have to do is follow me but beware of trickery. Any animal here can lure anyone of you into their traps." he started walking again. I was running beside Kurapica this time. I don't know but for some reason, when I'm with him, I feel a little secure. Even as we were running, he said some facts about the marshlands and to tell you the truth, it was pretty interesting. Sadly, we got separated from the group and wandered to the path where Hisoka, the deadly magician, contestant #44, had also taken and played examiner. He was pretty good; he killed almost two dozens of examinees with one card. Pretty awesome but the fact that he was going to do that to us too was definitely _not_ that much desirable.

"Playing examiner is pretty good," Hisoka said in his taunting voice. He looked at each one of us but his gaze stopped directly at me. Despite my hood, he seemed to be looking directly in the eye. "Ah, a hooded contestant," he suddenly moved slowly towards me. "How....unusual. What's there to hide?" He was getting closer and getting more threatening by the minute. He suddenly attempted to remove my hood but my reflexes got the hold of me so I immediately took out a pair of kunai and made a cross with it, blocking his hands. I made my voice a little deeper, "Don't you _dare _touch me."

"Hmm.....a rebel huh?"

Well, after that, let's just say that it got pretty ugly. Leorio got beaten up by Hisoka but in the end, we all passed the first exam.

(I'll be speeding things up so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. Just message me for answers.)

The second exam was a little of a bother. We had to cook. Not that I'm not good at cooking it's just that most of the contestants didn't know what sushi is so....it took a while. Nonetheless, me, Kurapica, Leorio, Gon and Killua made it through. Time for the third exam. We were taken to the Trick Tower and our route was called 'Majority Rule". Our goal is to get down the tower alive within three days. We made our entrance but needed to wait for the sixth player in order to go. During that time, Kurapica started a conversation with me. "So, Honda-san, why are you here again?" he asked. Making my voice sound more masculine, I said, "Like I said before, I have a twin sister. I've never met her and now that I finally knew about her existence, I'm trying to locate her."

"Do you have any leads so far?"

"Sadly, no."

Before he could say anything else, Leorio interrupted. "You have a twin sister?! Mind introducing me?"

"Hell no! I'll never let her get near you!"

Everyone started laughing and Leorio was so pissed off.

"Well does she look like you?" he said trying to sound unaffected.  
"We're twins, duh!"

"Then I bet that she's not hot if she looks like a dude like you!"

I let it drop with a low chuckle. They really didn't know that I'm a girl. Finally, our 6th player came but as soon as he landed, I already wanted to kill him. It was none other than Tompa himself. "What a bother," I heard Killua remark. "Don't worry Killua-kun," I said but not taking my gaze off Tompa. "If he causes trouble, I can always kill him."

"I'll help you with that," Killua smirked.

We went on our way and all the way, Tompa tried to go against us. Since it was majority rule, we had to vote in order to pass through passages. Every time we agree on something, Tompa votes the opposite thing. When he did it again, I threw a shuriken at him. We reached an opening and we saw that it was a battle ring. At the other side was a bald man that looked really strong. He proposed a battle. If we win, we can pass through, if we loose, we fail. Sounds easy enough. But, Tompa had to ruin it. He volunteered first to fight but he gave up without putting up a fight. He was almost beaten up by Leorio. Next was Gon. He won and we all congratulated him, except for Tompa. Then it was Kurapica. He was a good fighter! But as soon as he saw a spider tattoo, like that of the Genei Ryodan, the Phantom Brigade that killed Kurapica's clan to extinction, his blue eyes turned scarlet and he seemed to be out of control. He won and Leorio came up next. Sadly, due to Leorio's perverted desires, we all lost almost our whole time to get out of this place. So far, we have two wins and two looses. Now it all depends on me and Killua. "Oh god! If I've realized that it's up to these two, I should've won!" Leorio exclaimed. "Hn..." I ignored him and started to go to the ring. I heard Killua retort, "Hey Pops! Watch your mouth. Both of us might be more capable than you!" I chuckled at this.

I reached the ring and my opponent did as well. Deep inside me, I didn't want a Death Match. I might say once in a while of killing someone as punishment but that was just a bluff or some kind of poker face to fool them and scare them to death. Actually facing the choice of killing or not, I haven't killed anyone in my like. "I am Ko," said the convict in front of me. I nodded to show that I acknowledge him. "Let's have Death Match." As soon as I heard those words, my poker face under my hood disappeared. I tried to recover but it took about a minute. "Before we start though, I want to see my opponent's face _and_ name, just in memory of you." I hesitated a bit but finally agreed.

"My name's Emina," and with that, for the first time in my whole journey, I clutched the front of my cloak, that really is about 5 pounds in weight, and threw it aside. My hair came spilling out of the hood as I stood my ground. Ko suddenly burst out laughing. "What?!" I demanded.

"Do you really think that a mere girl can defeat me." he asked. I noted how huge he was but size didn't really matter. Like they said, _the bigger you are the harder you fall._

"Gender doesn't matter." I hope my poker face doesn't betray me. Like I thought, he was the one who made the first move. I took out my katana and was in a fighting position. He seem.....weaker than I thought, either way, I just teased him. I was holding back since I didn't want to kill him. I can hear Leorio shouting at me, "Finish him already!!!"

I didn't let myself get distracted. Then, I heard Ko say something. He stopped attacking and cupped his chin, as if thinking about something. He looked at me up and down and said, "You know what," he paused and smirked. "You remind me of someone." there was a long pause before he continued. "Ahhh....I remember! You look like the couple I killed a long time ago. Hey, what's your age? Their probably your long lost parents." I know that he was taunting me. I _know_ he was lying and I _know _that he was provoking me into fighting harder but I couldn't help myself. When he brought up the subject, I was enraged! Everything turned blood red, crimson and the last thing I found myself doing is slicing that person's body in half. After his remains all fell on the ground, I took my cloak and headed back to my team.

**(The Guys' POV:)**

"Hey Pops! Watch your mouth. Both of us might be more capable than you!" Killua retorted. "Why you little brat!" Leorio exclaimed. They bickered until Gon caught their attention. "Hey, look!" he said. Both of them looked and saw Emina's opponent. He was HUGE! Leorio was positive that they would loose. "...... I want to see my opponent's face" they heard Ko demand. They couldn't help but become intrigued. They were always curious about how Emina looked like. They were pretty sure that he was a guy but since they haven't seen his face, they weren't quite sure. So, what happened next took them by surprise. "My name's Emina." they heard him say and saw him throw his cloak aside. Long, waist length silver hair came spilling out of the black cloak and a pair of blue eyes stared menacingly; at the same time looking really imposing, at _her _opponent.

"Onna?!" (a girl) exclaimed Tompa and Leorio.

"Waa....! Emina-san is so pretty!" Gon exclaimed. Killua, on the other hand, just stared at her in amazement. Kurapica was the only one unfazed by the fact that _she_was a girl but, he was amazed by her beauty. "Chotto matte! (wait a minute)" Leorio suddenly said. "If Emina's a girl and she has a twin _sister_and her sister looks like her, then she must be hot then!!" Killua slapped Leorio on the head. It was just in time for them to hear that the players stopped fighting and that Ko said something to Emina. Surprisingly, Emina lost her cool. Everyone was dumbfounded when her eyes turn into a crimson color! "Look at her eyes!" Gon shouted. This caught Kurapica's attention.

"Maybe she's a Kuruta too," suggested Leorio. Kurapica just shook his head. "A Kuruta is known for their blond hair and blue eyes. Although she has blue eyes, her hair is silver." Despite that, Kurapica was deep in thought. _~She just probably _might_be a Kuruta. Not a full-blood but still a Kuruta.~_he was interrupted with the sound of a loud THUMP. He looked up just in time to see Emina walking back and the body of Ko was sliced in half on the ground......lifeless.......dead. Kurapica and the others noticed that her cloak wasn't a normal cloak, it was actually weights for training. Imagine wearing that all the time along with other baggage, she must be really that determined to be stronger. But, weird thing was, despite her show of how strong she was, she really didn't _seem _strong. In fact, she was considered....petite! Everyone wondered where she hid that strength. Emina was now heading back with her silver bangs on her eyes, making it impossible for the guys to see her eyes. When she got to the edge of the ring, she wrapped the cloak around her again and continued until Killua met her along the way; it was his turn.

**(Back to you/Emina:)**

I didn't know what happened back there but I know that_ something_happened. I know that I'm capable of doing that but the whole changing-vision-to-red is kind of unusual. With the safety of my cloak, I sat in a corner facing the ring. As expected, everyone were silent. It wasn't too long until I heard Leorio harshly whispering at Gon, "Go and talk to her!" he whispered.

"Why me?" Gon whispered back.

"Beats me...I guess she wouldn't do anything to _you_"

With that, Gon walked. "Emina-san....are you okay?"

I lifted my head and removed my hood, looking at him squarely in the eyes, "Thank you Gon-kun," I smiled. "I'm okay."

We were just in time to hear Killua's opponent say, "Let's have a death match." Despite his size, compared to his opponent, I knew that Killua is an assassin. It's a weird thought but the way he moves and looks at you, I can just tell. I believed that he can kill his opponent.

"Killua! Just give up! Don't kill yourself!" Leorio shouted.

"No!" I interrupted. "Let him. Go Killua-kun!"

Killua gave me a side smirk and in a split second, he had his opponent's heart taken out of his chest......._literally._

We made it out of the Trick Tower in one piece. Three days had passed since we got out. During those three days, we were attacked by a hurricane that decreased the participants on the 4th exam. We learned that the 4th exam was a man hunt. It wasn't any special; it was just simply taking the number plates of your target and protecting your own. I did both and so did everyone in the gang. We passed it all, getting away with a low amount of bruises and cuts. There were only 10 participants left. We got onto an airship and headed to the Final Examination site. During the ride, we, well they actually, assumed that the Finally Exam was a written exam and were frantically going crazy. In my mind, I thought sarcastically ~Wow.....tough guys huh?~ In the end it was just a one on one match. President Netero, the Hunter Association President's name, told us the rule.  
"In this match, the one that looses advances a level. You need to win at least one match in order to pass. No killing; it will result on failure and making all the participants Hunters immediately. You can use any type of weapon and any fighting style. All you need to do is to make your opponent say _I give up_. When they say that, the match ends and you win."

These are the people who got it this far. Hanzo, Gon, Kurapica, Killua, Leorio, Pin cushion guy, Hisoka, Bodoro, Pokul and me. Now this is the match bracket. Turns out that I will face either Gon or Hanzo, depending on who looses in their match.


	3. Chapter 3 Ninja Glare

Round one was with Kurapica and Hisoka. To tell you the truth, Hisoka gives me the creeps! I mean, his shifty eyes are one thing but the way he looks at you is another! Once, it was in the man hunt round, I saw him transform and what an aura he's got! Just thinking about it makes me shudder. I can imagine how Gon feels; he had Hisoka as a target. Anyway, the fight proceeded. It was breath taking. I knew Hisoka has the upper hand but he gave up so Kurapica won. I didn't really know what happened out there but the good thing was is that Kurapica is alive. We had a 30 minute break so all contestants went outside. Gon and Killua wanted to explore a little and Leorio was dragged with them. That left me and Kurapica alone. I sighed and sat beside him while taking out my first aid kit.

"This might sting a little." I warned him as I applied rubbing alcohol on hi wound. He winced a little for the fact that it was near his eyes.

"Thanks Honda-san." he said politely.

"You know what," I pointed out. "Lets keep things in a first name basis. Just call me Emina ok?"  
"B-but."

"No but's, I don't like people being that polite when we already know each other."

He nodded and smiled. There was a long silence and he finally broke it. "Emina, I don't want to be rude but, do you know who your parents are?"

I was silent. Then looked at him squarely in the eye, "No, I never knew them. Why?"

"Well, remember your battle with Ko?" I nodded. "Back then, your eyes changed to crimson. Do you know why that is?"

I was shocked, I never knew that at that time when my vision changed, my eye color changed as well. All I could do was to shake my head when Leorio came back. We had a little fight about Kurapica's fight before the thirty minute break was over.

Now it was Gon's turn. He was against Hanzo which I thought was not right. Hanzo was a ninja, an experienced one too. Fighting with Gon would be a piece of cake. I wonder what the President was thinking. I looked over to him and although he didn't show it, I can see a slight grin on his face. Hanzo didn't go easy on Gon. He hit Gon every time, he even damaged his hearing and eyesight.

"GON!!!!" I yelled, failing to contain my anger at Hanzo. I know it's just a battle, nothing personal but still. I wasn't expecting Gon to turn in my direction and put his two thumbs up. I slightly grinned. ~What an interesting kid~

The fight continued, Hanzo still beat up Gon. Despite his calm face, I saw Killua's finger nails sharpen, ready to attack. Leorio was biting his lips and it started to bleed. "Guys, don't try to stop me if I try to kill that Hanzo." he indicated.

"Stop you?" Kurapica asked, his eyes shifting colors.

"Why would we stop you?" I asked Leorio as I clutch my daggers under my cloak and felt my blood pulsing with anger.

Then, we all heard a sickening crack. I gripped my dagger tighter in it's sharp end, trying to remind myself to not butt in. Hanzo broke Gon's arm. Funny how Gon didn't hate him for that, I sure did.

The fight ended with Hanzo giving up. He couldn't get through Gon's thick skull.

The next fight was between Bodoro and Hisoka. Hisoka won while Bodoro was in critical condition.

The next fight was between me and Hanzo. I stretched out my palms, allowing my blood to circulate again. I started walking to the center while removing my hood. I made sure to put on a calm face. I had my eyes closed for I didn't know what I could do if I see Hanzo, who knows, I might kill him. I thought about something else and just as I was about to give up about thinking of something, a thought came in my mind. Earlier, Kurapica said that my eyes changed color, what if I could manipulate it and change it's color anytime I want. I concentrated and thought about it. I could feel something burning inside me. I slowly opened my eyes in time to see that I had reached my destination and was expecting to see red, but sadly I didn't. I sighed and looked at Hanzo, his face had a funny expression on them.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your eyes,"

"What about them?"

"Their crimson."

It took me a while to recover but once I did, I smirked. It seems that I can change the color of my eyes without changing the color of my vision. "Don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl," Hanzo said with a smirk that says 'I-can-beat-the-crap-outa-you'. I just shrugged and said, "Do what you want. I don't expect you to do that." he scoffed. "And besides," I added. "I don't need you to hold back," I gave him an evil grin. The referee raised his hands and signaled the start of the match. Hanzo didn't attack yet.

"I guess you already heard what I said to the little kid, so I won't go over it again. Like I said, I am a trained ninja and trained ninja's started training when they are little children and.." I cut him off.

"As far as I know, ninja's are taught to have a low profile, they're trained NOT to stick out. It seems that you've already failed in that."

He cringed his teeth, "And how would you know that?"

"Easy," I took three kunai out of my robe and poised it. "I also _am_ a ninja." I threw the kunais at him which surprised him a little.

"Heh...too easy, " he said once he was looking at me again. He charged at me now. I have to admit that he was fast but not quite fast enough. During his fight with Gon, I was already analyzing him. Due to what he did to Gon, I wasn't planning on letting him win that easily. I was making him attack while I dodge all the time. This will make his energy go low. After about 2 hours, he was already panting while I was still breathing evenly. "Had enough?" I asked.

"*pant* not.....*pant* yet."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself. But it's now my turn."

Now it's my turn to attack. I charged at him. He dodged but I changed directions pretty fast that I still hit him. After 30 minutes, I had him in the position where he had Gon earlier; the position where he broke his arm.

"Give up now?" I asked evilly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I scoffed. "First, I need to win. Second, no one harms my friends and gets away with it."

"......" he didn't respond.

"Are you going to say _I give up _or what?"

"Fine!" he cringe his teeth. "I...I give up,"

I let go of him and returned to where I stood earlier.

Things took a turn for the worst though. The next round, it was supposed to be Bodoro and Leorio but since Bodoro was still ill from his fight with Hisoka, Leorio let him rest. They had another 30 minute break and it was Hanzo's turn again. He didn't have to fight that hard for it was Pokkle the archer he was against. Pokkle gave up. He went against Killua but Killua said that it wasn't worth his time. Now he was against the dude with pins which turned out to be his brother, Illumi, in disguise. I've never seen Killua like this. He seemed scared. I can't blame him though, Illumi did seem to give off some sort of scary aura. Killua gave up but he didn't seem like himself afterwards. When it was Leorio and Bodoro's match, Killua came out of nowhere and killed Bodoro making him disqualified. Everyone, including me, was shocked. He was sent home immediately. I looked at Illumi who has an emotionless countenance. ~_what a despicable big brother, manipulating his little bro like that!_~ I glared at him at the same time studying him. How could he manipulate Killua like that? _~Gon won't be happy~_ I sighed.

As it turns out, I was right. When Gon woke up 4 hours after all the matches, he was in a rage. He decided to get Killua. That night though, there was an arranged party. It was a celebration for the new Hunters. Since we were in a hotel, we all have our own rooms. I went in mine and changed into a new set of clothes. I prepared a hot bath.

I sighed as I eased in the tub.

"It's finally over," I looked up at the ceiling. "I'm finally a Hunter!"

My voice vibrated off the walls of the bath room when suddenly, a thought came in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4 Apple Cider and a Secret Kiss

**_ Disclamer: I am, in no way, the owner of Hunter X Hunter. It belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. The timeline is his but I own my OC and the revisions I did. _**

**_Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome and PMs too!_**

**_On with the story!!!!!_**

* * *

While relaxing, I thought of something really important. It seems that I've enjoyed the whole exam, having new friends and experiences that I've forgotten to do something important! I still don't know where to start looking for her! I mentally slapped myself for not realizing. I quickly got out of the tub and got dressed. When my hair dried, I tied it in a pony-tail. I wore a plain white shirt with a 3/4 sleeved fishnet shirt under it, a black pleated skirt with the same fish-net thing under, and a pair of black combat boots. I couldn't stay in my room so as soon as I finished fixing my things, I got my important belongings and went outside. I need to figure out what to do next somehow. I thought about possibilities on where my sister could be but all didn't make sense. She could be anywhere for all I know, heck she could be in this building! But I know that's not possible. I started walking aimlessly down the hall, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I only realized it when I bumped into someone. I fell back and heard a thud in front of me. I looked and saw Kurapica in a sitting position while muttering, "ow..."

"OMG! Gomenasai!" I quickly stood up and helped him. I was about to pull him but he raised his hands and smiled, "I can do it, thank you," he stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention either." I saw that he's already changed into a new set of clothes. He was in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. I almost didn't recognize him without his traditional clothing. I scratched the back of my head and smiled sheepishly, "I guess we both still can't believe that this is over."

"You're right." he sighed. "It's been a good experience,"

I agreed and both of us started walking again.

"So, how's your search coming?" He asked.

"Not good. I still don't know what to do next but I'll think of something"

"Oh and um....Emina?"

"Hai,"  
"I wanted to ask you something regarding your eye color,"

"Um...sure, but to tell you the truth I have no idea why it changes color."

"That's ok, what I'm about to ask is that, do you know anything about your parents? Anything at all? Like how they look or their origin?"  
"......."

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't be asking these personal questio..." I interrupted him.

"No! It's ok, really. The sad thing is, I don't know how they look or anything about them."  
"Oh,"  
"Why did you suddenly ask?" he didn't answer for a while. We were both silent until he finally responded.

"The thing is, I think, by the way your eyes change, you have some Kuruta blood in you,"  
This kinda stumped me for a while. When he noticed that I was lost he stopped and put a hand on my shoulder.

"What I mean is that, even though you're not a full blood Kuruta, you still might be one since it is the only clan in the world that has Scarlet eyes, or in your case, Crimson eyes."

All I could do that time was blush a little from the touch and smile as warmly as I could. I couldn't believe what I just heard! I might be a Kuruta! Now I have something to work on. He was still holding me when he finally realized what he was doing. "Ahem....anyway, it's just a thought." he was blushing now.

"No worries! I'm glad you told me that. Arigato!"

He now let go of me and started to leave when he suddenly turned around.

"By the way, " he began. "You mentioned that you didn't know where to go to. Check the bulletin boards, maybe they'll help or the tabloids. Look in the internet too."

I nodded and we both parted with a hint of smile in our faces.

Like he said, I checked the bulletin boards. It was packed with different colorful papers and WANTED adds. Some bounties for a criminal's head was there too. But something caught my eye. It was a plain black and white paper with a picture of a tall tower. At the top it says, 'Welcome to the Celestial Tower' It had fine print saying, 'a good place to earn money and practice at the same time.' I thought about it and plucked the paper off the bulletin. It was a just a thought but I think I'm running out of money. And even though I've passed the Hunter Exam, I'm sure that I'll be meeting people stronger like me in my up coming journey. "This is probably the best starting point to go to." I thought out loud. I'll probably think of something when I get there. Who knows, maybe I could gather some info there too. Hmm.....maybe buying a laptop will be a good start also. My cell can get e-mails and searches but it's not that convenient when it comes to searches involving people.

I inhaled deeply as I looked at the leaflet in front of me, "Yosh!" I smiled and headed to the ballroom where the party was held.

It seems to be turning out into a great party. Everyone is celebrating, even the sometimes anti-social Kurapica. Everyone was enjoying the party full blast, except for Gon. He must be thinking about Killua. The first two hours of the party was more decent. Everyone was just talking until Menchi, the Second Examiner, took out Sake. I really don't drink so I walked away. I wandered aimlessly until I passed a window. It was twilight already and I saw Gon staring at it with inspiring eyes.  
"Hey Gon!" He looked back and smiled, "Hi Emina." Despite Killua's disappearance, he was still hiding his emotions. "Gon," I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "Gambare!(doo your best) Bring Killua back," With that, his hope had seemed to be boosted up. "Arigato Emina!" I ruffled his hair and playfully gave him a punch, "No problem. Ja.....then I'll see you around,"

"Hai,"

With that, I continued walking with no destination. After about ten minutes of walking, I ended up back near the party but I went outside on a balcony. The sun was down now and the moon and stars started to appear. I stared up at the sky wondering about random things while the soft breeze touched my face. "Ahh.....kimochi des!" (it feels good) Suddenly, I felt the aura of my most dreaded person. He chuckled behind me and said, "You're enjoying yourself huh?" I turned around and braced myself, ready for any sudden attacks. "My my, no need to be so uptight," he said mockingly. "What do you want Hisoka?" I asked with a glare on my eyes. He started walking towards me.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I want to spend some quality time with you." he said this with a sick smile, not that his expression always seem sick. I walked back as he proceeded.

"Get away from me," I tried my hardest to put on a poker face and stop my voice from quivering.

"Hmm....why should I stay away?"  
"Because...I...I'll attack!"

"You're not very convincing," he paused, now smirking. "Besides, your scent is really attracting. It's much different from anyone here."  
I knew what he was talking about. Different people have different scents. Some can distinguish other individuals with the same kind of scent, thus making them think that they are of the same 'species'. So far, the only people I found with the same scent are Hisoka, Killua and Illumi. The rest have different other scents but I don't know what Hisoka meant when he said that I have an 'attracting' scent. I noticed that he stopped proceeding now and I wondered why. I didn't stop backing up though but I was forced to when I felt the railing of the balcony against my back. "Kuso..." I muttered as I realized that I have no where to go without him reaching me, well, unless I wanted to jump off this floor, which was 6 stories away from the ground. I'm too much exhausted to do that. Now, Hisoka placed both of his hands on the railings on either side of me, trapping me between him.

"You know, the more you struggle the more I want to get you."

"Just get away!"  
"Sigh....for an unripe fruit, you really seem delicious." He licked his lips while looking at me. I quickly changed my eyes' colors, hoping to scare him. Ironically, he said, "wow...Crimson, the color of blood. Nice!"

I sighed, so much for a scare. What's more creepy is that he was now leaning forward. _Oh no! _

"Get away from her Hisoka!" a familiar voice shouted behind Hisoka. Hisoka turned around allowing me to see Kurapica with an irritated expression in his face. I saw Hisoka's eyes shift from me then back to Kurapica before he walked away. Like earlier, when he passed Kurapica, he whispered something that made his Scarlet Eyes show. Hisoka smirked and continued his way. It seems that I was still in shock for Kurapica came to me and helped me walk. I swear, no one has ever scared me like that! That dude is really creepy.

"Are you alright Emina?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course! Thank you," I tried faking a smile but he saw through.

"Just stay close to me the whole night okay?"

"Huh?" I stared at him blankly, did I just hear what I thought I heard? He turned away from me but I saw his ears turn red.

"I don't want you to get...into other troubles like that," he paused and turned to me. "Just stay close okay?"  
"H-Hai," was all I could say.

We arrived seeing a drunken Menchi with Hanzo taking pictures of her. She was also chasing after Leorio. Both me and Kurapica had a sweat drop. Suddenly, Menchi spotted both of us. During the whole exam, since we were the only females, I talked to her most of the time. She had something in her hand and it turned to be a cup of...water? I couldn't tell.

"Heeeeyyyyy Emmminnaaaa!" she slurred out.

"Eh, hi! Ne, Menchi-san, don't you think you've drunk too much sake?"

"Ehhhh? Noooo! I only had *hic* two bottles."

"Oookaaay...."

I turned around to look at Kurapica who was shaking his head in disapproval. I realized that I was kinda thirsty. I asked Pokkle for a drink and he gave me a bottle of apple juice. It seems harmless enough. I opened it and drank it. I started chatting to Kurapica and Leorio. I asked them about their e-mail and cell number so we could stay in touched. I told them mine and we went on talking about random things. My bottle was half-way empty but I didn't notice. This juice is good! No sooner, I was laughing hysterically about Leorio's face. Both him and Kurapica looked at me as if I was going insane. I was still laughing when Kurapica took my juice and looked at it. That was all I could remember. After that, I kinda lost consciousness of what I was doing, as if I was on autopilot and the pilot was sleeping. (A/N: In short you were drunk and forgot what you did. )

**

* * *

**

**(Kurapica's POV)**

"I think she's drunk" Kurapica said to Leorio while Emina was still giggling like a little girl. "Are you serious? It was just apple juice!" Leorio blurted out. Kurapica shook his head and looked at Pokkle. "It seems that this is Apple Cider (apple alcohol)." He held up the almost-empty bottle. "But still, it's one of the most weakest alcohol." Leorio persisted. They both looked at Emina again and sweat dropped as the saw her near Hanzo, poking his shiny bald head. _~Sigh, she's acting like a child~_Kurapica thought as he looked at her. She would once in a while take a sip of Apple Cider and wonder around but not too far where Kurapica couldn't see her. Her face was now flushed with a hint of red and Kurapica knew that she can't handle it anymore. He took the bottle away and said, "That's enough Emina," Emina gave him puppy dog eyes and asked, "Whyyy Kura-chiii?" She was swaying back and forth. "Because you can't handle it anymore,"

"Who says? I can still stand! And besides, you're here. Weren't you the one who told me that you'll always be near me to get me outta trouble?" she said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Kurapica blushed and took her hand. "I did say that so come on." He dragged her out of the ballroom but not after hearing some cheers from the guys. After a while, he noticed that instead of 'leading' Emina, he was now 'dragging' her. He looked back and saw that she...passed out; no, more than, fell asleep. He sighed, "I got to remember not to give her any alcoholic drinks." He turned and carried her instead. He shook his head when he looked at her sleeping face. "How can a girl this small and fragile-looking be so strong?" he asked himself. He thought about how Emina's long silver hair cascaded down from her shoulders to her waist. The contours of her face and how, he imagined, her eyes look at you as if they can see right through. He still couldn't believe that they all passed and are Hunters now. "I wonder how her eyes change color," he looked down at her. "Do they change when she's too emotional or whenever she wants to? Guess I'll have to ask her." They arrived at her room. Kurapica had trouble finding her key. By the time he found it, he was as red as an apple. He opened the door and went in. He carefully placed Emina on the bed but before he left, he was sort of dazed by her. He stayed in that leaning position, fighting his thoughts. He took a deep breath and thought, "Having feelings like this will just get in the way of my goal. I can't get distracted." He was convincing himself and stood up. Then he heard Emina move.

"Ne...Kura-chi," she mumbled in her sleep. At first, Kurapica thought that she was awake but her breathing was still even. "Kura-chi, don't...stress yourself....too much..."

He thought for a second and chuckled, "Even though she's sleeping, she still thinks about others." In her position, she looked like a little child sleeping, it was so adorable that Kurapica couldn't go yet. Suddenly, a hand brushed up his wrist. He looked down, startled. He saw Emina smiling in her sleep, "Gambare...Kurapica..." He kneeled down so that he was on eye level with Emina. He brushed a stray silver hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. He immediately stood up while touching his lips. He was blushing while thinking, ~_their so soft!~_ he put a blanket over her.

"I promise to help you find your sister," he said softly and left the room.

* * *

**(back to you/ Emina)**

2 hours later

I woke up with a start. I looked at the clock on the table and it was 2:00 AM. I rubbed my aching head. I decided to take a cold shower. ~seems like I got drunk...~ I stuck my tongue out, "Bleh, how can I get drunk with that drink?!" I got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe and a towel for my hair. Since there's a washing machine, I did my laundry. I took off the towel on my hair and sat on the bed. "sigh...no use sleeping now. I wonder what happened while I was....not myself. Hopefully I didn't do anything embarrassing." I could just imagine what I could've done! I stared at the ceiling and started thinking about random things. I thought about what I'll be doing tomorrow. Then it hit me. "Kuso!!!! How could I forget!!!" Tomorrow, we will all go on our different paths. "This is going to be hard!" I got attached to everyone, including the Hunter Committee. I especially grew fond of the guys, especially....Kurapica. It'll be hard to say goodbye. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry.

"Yosh! No time for crying!" I stood up and rummaged through my bag. I found some pretty cloths in there. "Must be mom's idea" I went and rummaged around the whole room. I did it so that I wouldn't think. After 10 minutes, I had different things in front of me. "Hmm....this room is pretty full of resources." I had some more cloths and different kinds of strings. I found needles and different kinds of threads. There were also stationeries and other art supplies. This reminded me of the time when mom and dad had to leave for work. I was also sitting in my room with assortments of things in front of me. In the end, I made them an Omamori (protective amulets) believing that it'll keep them safe. "Aha! Omamori it is!"

I only have four hours before sun rise, I got to work hard. First, I made a Gakugyojoju for Leorio. It's for scholars and students so I thought it'll be perfect for him. I cut out a red cloth and started stitching. Despite having all the household chores done for me, I still learned the basics, like stitching and cooking. When I was done, I cut another cloth and started stitching a design on it with gold thread. After that, I put both cloths together forming a small pouch, 2 inched tall and 1 inch wide. I took a piece of stationary and wrote a prayer for Leorio. I folded it and put it in the pouch. I tied the top with a gold string and had it in a stylish knot. I put it aside and started a new one. This one was a Koutsu Anzen for Gon. This is a protection amulet for travelers. I have the idea that Gon and Killua will go to a lot of places so I made one, a Koutsu Anzen, for Killua too. Gon's was lime green with red stitches and string, while Killua's was black with silver stitches and string. The last one was for Kurapica and it was an Emmusubi, an amulet for love. I thought that his heart was slowly being consumed by hatred so a love amulet might be good. But, I decided to make this one more special. Unlike the others, this one is a two-in-one amulet, meaning it has stitches on the back too. It became an Emmusubi/Koutsu Anzen amulet. I used blue cloth and yellow thread and string since that, I observed, was his traditional Kuruta color. This one was trickier than the others and it took me about more than two ours. I poured all my effort in it. When I was done, I looked at the window and saw the sun peaking through the horizon. I hurried up and wrote a prayer:

_Please, keep him safe. I know it's only been a while but I don't want anything to happened to him. Keep him safe everywhere he goes. Please don't let anger and hatred rule his heart, although they have already tainted it. I can tell that he won't relay on friends during his journey but let this amulet remind him that there's always someone who cares about him and that he isn't alone. _

_Your friend,_

_-Emina_

I took a deep breath and put it in the amulet. I put the finished product beside the others and started cleaning up. I went in the bathroom to change out of the bathrobe I was still in and folded the rest of my laundry. I fixed my bag and other belongings and decided that I'll buy new clothes when I find a decent store. I wrapped my cloak on but did not put the hood, it was too good of a day to hide under that hood. With my bag and guitar slung over my shoulders, and the amulets in my cloak pocket, I headed outside the room and said "Sayonara" to it. After five minutes of walking, I saw everyone outside eating breakfast, "Ohayou, minna-san!!!" (good morning everyone!) They were sort of startled by my loudness but greeted back either way. There was a light atmosphere around the table and it was good. I sat next to Kurapica. I might be imagining this but as soon as I sat down, he looked away hiding a blush. "Ohayou, Kurapica-kun!" I greeted him personally in a lower voice. He looked back just long enough to say, "O-ohayou," and he wasn't even looking at me in the eye. I cocked my head ~_He seems nervous for some reason~_Everyone ate and chatted at the same time. After breakfast, we all headed to the main lobby where the Hunter committee were gathered. They all said their own goodbyes. "The Hunter Exam this year is officially over," shouted Netero-san. " Now, congratulations to everyone. This is just the start though so don't let your guard down." I don't know but there was something about his voice that told me he was lying. Either way, I'm finally a HUNTER!!!

"Hey, you should all visit my country some day. Japan really is beautiful! I hope you could come!" Hanzo said as he gave out his calling card. He is one talkative ninja. He was about to leave so I shouted, "Hanzo!" he turned and stopped. "I'm sorry for what I did the other day." I was assuming that there would be a fight but when it didn't come, I looked up and saw him smiling.

"No hard feelings! I understand, I would've done the same thing if I were you." I smiled broadly and ran up to him, giving him and Pokkle a hug. They were both startled but didn't pull away. They said their goodbyes and walked away. I turned to the examiners and shouted, "Arigato Gozaimasu!" I waved and went with everyone else.

"So Gon, what's your plan?" Kurapica asked.

"I'll go to Kukuru Mountain and get Killua" he said with a stubborn gleam in his eyes. I was about to give him the Omamori amulets but he suddenly dashed off and shouting, "I'm really glad I met everyone! Thank you for taking care of me throughout the exam! Till then, Ja Ne!"

"G-Gon...."I tried to say but he was gone now. A tear fell unconsciously but I held the rest in. "Well then, here you go guys!" I held out the amulets I made for Leorio and Kurapica. "I'm afraid I'll be leaving too." I said while tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"Emina," Kurapica started. I gave him a huge hug and started crying. I let go and gave Leorio a hug." Thank you guys for everything!" I wiped away the tears and ran down my path. But before I could get any further, I stopped and thought, "There's no harm on being delayed right?"

I jumped up and ran back. I met Leorio and Kurapica on the way. We all smiled and laughed when all of us headed to where Gon went.

"Gon!!!" we all yelled.

"Matte Gon!"

Gon turned around and smiled, "minna!!"

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, suddenly, I felt the others hug us as well and I was crushed in a huge group hug. We let go of each other and laughed hysterically. We all have one thing in mind and Gon spoke it out.

"KILLUA!!! Here we come!!!"


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Reunion and Farewell

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter does, in no way, belong to me! It is the rightful property of Yoshiro Togashi. The timeline is his too but MY plot with MY Oc is mine :)_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

I've decided to put aside my mission for a while and help my friends recover a friend. Heh! That sounds funny, in simple terms, me and the gang are going to take Killua back with us. After our walk, we immediately rode an air ship. It didn't take long but we have to spend a say in a train. It was really easy to get a room in the train, it was probably because of the license card that we all now have. In the room, everyone was admiring how soft the chairs were. Gon and Kurapica slid off once and Leorio and I just chuckled. I took a seat next to Kurapica while Gon and Leorio sat across us. Kurapica was explaining how to sleep comfortably in a third-class room in the train when Leorio dozed off. It was a fun ride and I was happy that I'm still with these guys. It seems hard to be separated from them. ~_Heh! I'll be able to give this to Killua~_I said as I clutched the Omamori I made for him. During the ride, Gon went exploring with Leorio. He bugged Leorio until he agreed and with a sigh of defeat, he said, "Fine! I'll go!" With the two of them gone, me and Kurapica were left alone. I remembered him acting all strange this morning and I wanted to ask why. I was about to ask but decided not to. I don't know why but there seems to be an awkward silence. I decided to break the silence by talking randomly.

"So Kurapica, if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do after this _mission_?" I asked. He was a little startled but answered nonetheless.

"Since I want to become a Black List Hunter, I'm going to find a job first. What about...." he didn't finish. He seemed to be reconsidering his question.

"It's alright. I have to admit, I'll just go to where the wind takes me. Heh! pretty funny huh? I guess you can say that I have no plans."

"Don't say that! I know things will all fall into place."  
I looked deep into his eyes, searching him for something. I smiled and said, "Thanks".

I looked away to get my guitar out of it's case. While doing so, I said something else, "I hope you'll follow your own words Kurapica." I turned back to him and saw that he was a little confused so I continued. "You can open the amulet I gave you when you're in need of it the most."

Yeah, I know, I talk in riddles but I also know that he will understand what I meant sooner or later. I started fiddling with my guitar and started playing the acoustic version of 'Franklin' by Paramore.

After playing it for three minutes, I smiled at Kurapica, hoping that he got what I meant. He smiled back and we started talking about the Hunter Exam.

How it was interesting in it's own ways and how we got to experience different things.

"To tell you the truth," I said. "It was really hard saying goodbye to everyone. Even Hisoka! Can you believe that?!" I swear I saw him wince but it could just be my imagination.

"Yes, that is true. But, if I may ask, why Hisoka?"

"Well...let's see, he's kind of interesting in a way or so. Despite the fact that he's creepy that is."

"Interesting as in..?"

"Um...how he uses his cards to fight in battle, how he emits that scary aura and lastly.....how does he make his hair stay like that?! I mean, is it defying the force of gravity?"

He laughed at the last statement. I might be wrong but was he asking me in an interrogating way? Nonetheless, the conversation ran smoothly. It was pretty cool hanging out just with him. Not that I don't like hanging out with the others, I just prefer sometimes to be alone with him....I really don't know the reason. "Hey Emina," he said suddenly. "Hai?" I looked up from my guitar. "After this mission, would you be still calling me? Like....staying in touch?" I looked at him in shock. "Why of course! Why wouldn't I? You don't need to worry about that fact. If you want, I'll call you every day!" It was answered with a chuckle. "Well, probably not every single day but often enough"

"*chuckles* I'll sure miss everyone" he stated.

"Yeah...me too. But you know what, I'll promise you this, I'll meet you when and where you least expect it!"

He seemed to get serious but his eyes were still laughing. "Well, _I'll_ promise you this, as soon as we meet, I'll help you find your sister,"

This made my eyes grow big as a saucer. I didn't even think of what I did next, it was just an impulse. I gave him a HUGE hug and said, "Thank you!!" I heard my guitar fall on the couch and him laughing at my behavior. He hugged me back and said, "You're very much welcome." Just then, we heard someone giggling at the doorway. We both turned our heads to that direction and saw a giggling Leorio and a blushing Gon.

Leorio said in a mischievous tone, "Come on Gon, let's not disturb them"

"Eh?" was all Gon could say. I stood up abruptly and threw a kunai at Leorio. "LLEEEORRRRIIIOOOO!!!!" I charged at him as he ran for his life.

**(Kurapica's POV)**

When I heard her say that Hisoka was interesting, I has stabbed by a hint of jealousy. I didn't know why but hearing her say that makes me...angry? In my mind, I thought about what she said. Something about me following my own words and opening the amulet when I most need it. I know that I'll get it soon. Then I thought about something. I remembered that when we finished getting Killua back, we would all have to separate. Without thinking, I asked, "After this mission, would you be still calling me? Like....staying in touch?" Her expression changed and said, "Why of course! Why wouldn't I? You don't need to worry about that fact. If you want, I'll call you every day!" I chuckled at this, both in relief and admiration of her cute expression. While she was talking, I thought about Hisoka and remembered our battle. What he said is that there was going to be an auction in York Shin city. I was sure that I will be meeting her there. She promised me that she'll meet me again and I said, "Well, _I'll_promise you this, as soon as we meet, I'll help you find your sister," I earned a huge hug and I returned it. Leorio and Gon came in the most awkward time and this made Emina chase Leorio. I chuckled as I saw Leorio run for his life.

**(Back to you/Emina's POV)**

Morning came and we can already see Kukuru mountain. I have to admit that it was pretty cool, and to imagine Killua living there made it even more interesting. When we arrived, we asked people for directions and most of them just looked at us like we were crazy. We took the tour bus and a lady called 'Coco-chan' gave us the tour. She was pretty annoying but I kept that to myself. We seemed to be with a group of bounty hunters (note: they are not Hunters) and they were after one of the Zaoldyeck.

"I guess this was to be expected," I commented to Kurapica who was next to me. He nodded in agreement, "The Zaoldyeck, after all, _is_ the infamous assassin family."

After about two hours, we arrived in front of a huge gate that Coco-chan referred to as "The Gate of no Return". The bounty hunters tried to blow it up. The security guard, who we later knew in the name of Zai-bu-Lon, was cornered by them. Those two bounty hunters took the key from them and entered the smaller gate since the huge one could not open. Sadly, they were returned by a beast's hand and they were all but skeletons left. Everyone panicked and yelled at Coco-chan who was still trying to continue the tour.  
"Sirs, we will be departing now." she said.

"No thanks, we will be staying," I said. Who is she calling _sirs_? Hmm...I guess it's not her fault since I was wearing my usual hood. It became a habit of mine now.

We went inside Zai-bu-Lon's office. At first he lied to us but we completely figured it out.....well Kurapica and me that is. Turns out that the 'Gate of no Return' was really called the 'Gate of Trials'. The beast inside, Mike, was ordered _not _to attack people who go through those gate. The small gate is just a prop for getting people eaten like the bounty hunters. He told us that we couldn't see Killua but we persisted. Finally he gave up.

"Okay then, try to open it yourselves." he challenged us. It didn't look that hard to me. Leorio tried and failed. Kurapica and Gon failed also. When it was my turn Leorio scoffed. "If we can't try, they what's the chance that you can?" he mocked. Zai-bu-Lon didn't seem to understand but defended me, "Master Killua, when he came back, opened up to_ three _gates."

He must be thinking that since I was as tall as Killua, I might feel better with him saying that. I sighed and took off my hood. He just nodded and looked at me. I put both my hands out and took a deep breath. I put all my strength to my palms and pushed. Sure enough, the first gate opened big enough for me to go in. I let go and it automatically closed. All of them had their eyes out of their sockets.

"No way! How can _she_do that?!" Leorio protested.

I just chuckled.

We decided to stay in the workers estate for training. Everyone, especially Gon, was determined to open the gate and meet Killua. He felt that without opening the gate, he was unsuitable as a friend for Killua. I tagged along even though I was able to open it. Besides, it'll be more fun to spend training time with the guys.

Training here was harder than I expected. Everything, except for the bed, are either weights or have weights on them. Even lifting a cup would need a lot of effort. This went on for almost a month.

After a month, we were all able to open the Gate of Trials and proceeded. While walking, I thought about all those weights that I carried. I was a little scared that I might get muscles and will look buff but THANKFULLY, that didn't happen. I'm still my usual size and weight but I knew that I got stronger. I was happy by both circumstances; not being buff but stronger at the same time. ha-ha! what a funny thing to be happy about.

On the way, we met Kanaria who did not let us pass her territory but she finally lets us by the end of the day. She escorts us to the Guards' Headquarters. There, Goto, the manager told us to wait for Killua. While waiting, he made us play a game of coins, and said that if we lost, we wouldn't be able to see Killua. But due to Gon's skills we won. After the long wait that was shorten by the game, Killua finally came and was greeted my his best bud Gon. It was so cute seeing both of them happy and carefree like that. "Killua!" I shouted. "Hah! Emina-nee-san's here too?!" he ran up to me and I gave him a big sister-like hug. "Here," I handed him the amulet I made for him.  
"Don't tell me that you came all the way here to give this to me!" I knew he was joking but I played along.  
"Well, a certain _someone,_" I looked at Gon, "ran off before I could ask him to give it to you. So I was forced to go."

It was silent for a moment and then all five of us busted out laughing.

We practically ran out of the Zaoldyeck property. As we passed the gate again, we said goodbye and thank you to Zai-bu-Lon. I waved to Mike and off we go to the train station. We didn't ride the bus this time, walking was okay too even thought there were ferocious animals that got in our way. When we booked our seats in the train, we were immediately put into a first-class room. There were only three beds so I slept between my two 'little brothers'. What? They were 12 years old so there was no harm compared to sleeping next to Leorio. Kurapica offered to sleep on the floor but I told him, "I'm not picky on where to sleep so don't worry, I'm fine." Even though I had to admit that Gon and Killua moved a lot in their sleep, it didn't bother me. "It must be really nice to sleep next to a sibling," I thought in my mind as my sister came in mind. I fell asleep in no time.

**(Kurapica and Leorio)**

"Look at them." Leorio said, "They seem to have no worries at all." He motioned to the three sleeping figures of Gon, Killua and Emina. "Your right." Kurapica couldn't help but to think how lucky Gon and Killua are to sleep next to Emina.

"You know, she's really different," Leorio began.

"Who?" Kurapica pretended that he didn't know.

"Emina,"  
"Why do you think so?"

"First off, she was the only one of us four who could open the gate in first try. Second, unlike other girls who would have a fit if they don't get their own room, she just bared with it even though we were all guys,"

"Hmm...I guess she isn't aware if that," Kurapica stated.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, it doesn't make any difference for her if you're a guy and she's a girl. She'll treat you as if she's a guy herself or you're a girl like her."

It was really hard to understand Kurapica if it was Leorio who was trying to understand. But one thing's for sure and it didn't have to be analyzed, Emina really is an interesting yet weird, in a good way, type of girl. A rare one to be exact.

**(Back to you/Emina's POV)**

Morning came and we were now in the air port.

"Well, this is a temporary goodbye again," I stated to everyone in our small circle with a smile.

"Where can we meet again?" Asked Gon.

"6 months from now in September 1, an auction in York Shin will be taking place. I will be going there in search for the Scarlet eyes of my clan. Why don't we all meet there?" Kurapica stated.

We all agreed and put our hands together inside the little circle we made.

"Well then it's decided. The next meeting date will be in York Shin city in September 1!" Leorio declared as if it was a huge announce meant.

"Alright!" we all yelled.

Again, I gave everyone a goodbye hug. When it was Kurapica's turn, I gave him a secret peck on the cheeks and whispered, "Don't forget the promise, kay?" I looked at him and he nodded with a smile. With that, we all parted ways with the hope of meeting again in our eyes.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting through blind Luck

**_Disclamer: As always, lets start here. Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. The timeline also belongs to Yoshiro Togashi. I only own my OCs and the plot regarding my OCs. Thank you._**

**_Reviews are always welcome! _**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"I certainly have no idea as to WHERE I'M HEADING!!!" I shouted in the middle of the mall I'm in. Heads turned to my direction. I sighed and slumped on the bench right next to me. I took of my hood in an exasperated manner and once again, people turned their heads to look. What's wrong with these people! Is this the first time that they saw a girl in a cloak?! (A/N: Well truth is, your just so pretty that they had to look) I looked up at the ceiling of the mall. All the lights were blinding. "Hmph...It's been a while since I went to the mall huh?" I thought out loud. Since the Hunter Exam, I was used to seeing endless forests. "Now what? I don't even know where the Celestial Tower is!" That's it, you know what? I don't care anymore. I should've just gone with one of the guys but I'm sure by this time, every one of them had already gone somewhere. "Well, nothing will happened to me if I just sit here doing nothing." With that, I took my guitar, my bag and my sheathed kunai with me and started walking aimlessly yet again. After about two hours of walking, I stopped in a cafe and got some snacks. Thoughts were running through my head about my next destination. "Yosh! I'll head to that sign over there!" I picked a random sign since it's all I could do. Pathetic huh? Well who knows? Maybe it's the right direction. I finished my snacks and took out my wallet. I only have some left for a whole month. Good thing I still have a credit card that my mom forced me to take. I again gathered my things and headed to the south of the mall/airport and paid for my flight to the Celestial Tower.

**(No one's POV:)**

A girl with silver hair took off her hood and wandered aimlessly. She stopped in a cafe and thought of things. "Yosh! I'll head to that sign over there!" She blurted out, pointing to a random sign that she could find. When she was done calculating her money and thanking her mother mentally, Emina stood up and headed to her randomly-picked destination. Meanwhile, when she headed to the South the air ship to the Celestial Tower was already boarding with Gon and Killua on the North. In short, she headed the wrong way and instead of going _to _the Celestial Tower,she was actually going a_way_from it. What would happen to out dear Emina now?

**(Back to you/Emina's POV)**

I boarded the air ship and waited for it to start. I put on my mp3 and started listening to it. Although I knew that I should relax, I had a feeling; a bad one to be exact. It's the same feeling that I get when Hisoka fought Kurapica. I kept my straight face as if it didn't bother me. I don't know who's watching so might as well be careful. An hour later, I started to look around my surroundings. Almost all of them are....old! Not old as in your grandparents; no, probably old enough to be my dad. I thought, _Oh my! Where did I wander to?!_It's too late to turn back now; the ship is all the way up in the air. I had a gut feeling that I'm doing something wrong. After 5 hours of the trip, we finally reached our destination, Cosmopolitan City. Hold on, that can't be right. Cosmopolitan City sounds really different from the Celestial Tower. Just their names and you should know the difference. Oh my gosh! Where am I ?! I mentally punched myself for taking a random guess on where I'm supposed to go. ARGH!!! What kind of Hunter am I? And to think that I'm aiming to become a Black List Hunter! I sat on a bench yet again and just completely took off my cloak. It was too hot anyway. I leaned back on the bench and stared at space thinking of how stupid I was when suddenly, the light was blocked by something. I looked at what was causing it and saw that it was a huge, buffed person. He was rather...ugly; with a beat up face and all. I didn't react and just stared at him and thought sarcastically, _oh how good it is to be a trouble magnet! _

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" the guy asked. I didn't look at him and held two of my kunais tightly behind the bench, "That's none of your business is it?" I said with no emotion at all. I felt his aura change into pure anger. "Hm, being arrogant I see." he stated. I had a vein pulse and looked at him directly now. "Being an idiot I see," I said with one eye twitching slightly in anger. "How dare you talk to me like that!? Do you know who I am?!" he growled. Most people, I noticed, started to file away. I scoffed and said, "You're right, I don't know you. But I have no intention on doing so."

"You bitch!" he bellowed again.

So _I'm_ the bitch?! Who's the one who started it?! He suddenly dove to attack me while yelling again, "I'll teach you! I don't care if your a girl!" I rolled my eyes and right when his fists collided with the bench I was sitting on, I dodged it in a split second. "You call that an attack?" I asked. He made a growling noise, lifted his fist from the now crushed bench and swung another punch. _Why do I always meet guys like this?_ I asked myself as I saw him charging. This time, I didn't bother to dodge. Know why? I felt someone behind me and I know what he was planning. Before the hulk-like dude's fist hit my face, a hand shot out from behind me and grabbed my opponent's fist, stopping his attack.

"I'm sorry but attacking women is not very gentlemanly." said the person behind me. I can tell that he was male. "And you think I care? How dare you interfere with my affair?"

I had a sweat drop. What is this dude thinking? My opponent tried to punch the person that helped me but he was, sadly, punched by yet another person who was standing _next _to me.

_Oookaaayyy! Where are all these people coming from?!_

The dude landed and crashed the wall behind him. He tried to get up but I knew, with his bloody face and all that he wouldn't be able to. So, without having second thoughts, I quickly threw my kunais at either side of his head, missing him by one centimeter, and with a quick jump, landed in front of him with the blade of my katana on his forehead. He looked up with terror in his eyes, "P-P-Please!!! S-Spare my life!" he pleaded. I looked at him with no emotion crossing my face.

"You better pick your opponent wisely." I stated as I plucked the kunais off the wall and headed off but not without giving him a punch that knocked the living daylights out of him.

I went back to where I was standing before and retrieved my things. "Hmph, stupid dude scratched my guitar," I said out loud. When I turned around, I saw a group of guys looking at me. I guess they were the ones who helped me.

"Thank you for your assistance but, it really wasn't needed," I said before they could even talk.

I was about to leave when one of them stopped me. He said, "Excuse me, are you; by any chance, a Hunter?" The guy had glasses. He was probably 19, same age as Leorio and judging by his voice, he was the one that stopped that punch. "Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"Because we're fellow Hunters too," another guy from the group said. Then with a swift movement, they all showed their License Card in a fraction of a second. If you weren't paying attention or not at all that skilled, you wouldn't have seen it. I grinned and answered, "Yes, I'm a Hunter." I copied what they did and showed them my license. "Well then, Nice to meet you!" A blond boy exclaimed. Alright, I don't know how this happened but the next thing I knew, I was dragged into a cafe and was having a casual conversation with these guys. That's when they introduced themselves one by one.

"My name is Tatsuya Midori," the guys with glasses that helped me earlier said. He had on polo style blue long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbow. He had black hair and brown eyes. "I'm Zachary Chase," he held out is hand and I shook it. He was the blond that welcomed me earlier. He had blue eyes and had white skin and tight black shirt that defined his body. He had on a light leather jacket over it. He looked American and he reminded me of Kurapica. It's probably because of his eye and hair color. "I'm Kenji Torio and he is my twin brother, Seiji." a boy with spiky brown hair said and pointed to his twin with a darker brown hair. Kenji had on a red sort of jacket. It was tattered but was still stylish in a way. He had a brown polo styled shirt under it and a red fingerless glove. His brother, Seiji, was in a dark brown shirt with some etchings on it and his right hand had a bandage on it, "Yo!" he said.

"I'm Connor Zephyre and this is my twin," he was a slightly tanned guy with honey colored eyes. Despite the heat, I can tell that he had a turtleneck shirt on under his winter coat. He motioned to the person next to him and the person said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Declan Zephyre." Unlike his twin, Declan was ghostly pale. And I thought _I _was pale. He had shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. Hold on, is he the guy version of me? Just kidding! He had, like his brother a winter coat on. I wonder what they were thinking. Even I needed to take off my cloak.

"So, what is a newly passed Hunter like you doing here?" asked Declan.

"Ah, ehehe...well that thing is kinda embarrassing to say," I said not looking at them and scratching the back of my head.

"Try us," Seiji said for the first time and looked at me directly.

"Alright, all I wanted to do was go to the Celestial Tower but I didn't know where it is. So, I know this is really stupid, I pick a random sign hoping that it was the right way." The whole time, I wasn't looking at the guys so when I finally looked up, I saw them fall off their chairs. All of them had sweat drops on their heads.

"Ahem, so let me get this straight, " Tastuya said while trying hard not to laugh, "You just picked a random destination and _hoped_ that it was right?"

"Yep!" I exclaimed. With that they busted out laughing. I can tell that they were having fun, but not for me. After a whole two minutes of laughing they were all serious now.  
"First things first," Kenji cleared his throat. "What airport did you come from?"

"Well, I just came from the Kukuru Mountain tour." I really didn't pay attention to the airport's name.

"Hmm...I see. Sadly, from there, you only had to ride one air ship to get to the Celestial Tower." Declan said with a sincere expression. My eyes bulged. WHAT AN IDIOT I AM!!

"No worries, we're heading there ourselves, why don't you come along?" Zachary offered. I jumped out of my chair and leaned across the table. "HONTO?" I asked. They all nodded and I threw my hands up in the air and said, "WOOHOO!!! Here I come Celestial Tower!" I heard them stifle a chuckle as we all stood up and headed to the boarding area. The flight was still in five hours but they urged that we should get there early. I didn't know the reason but what I did know is that the atmosphere completely changed when I got near the entrance of the plane. Again, it was the same sensation I felt earlier that I ignored. I couldn't take it but I just can't show them what I was feeling either. I was the first one in the line to the plane and what happened next shocked me.

The flight attendant looked at me with a smile but I knew that he had something else under his sleeves. Immediately, I felt the weird sensation again but more stronger. It was as if a pressure was being applied to me. I looked at him directly and to my surprise, our surroundings were blurry and I couldn't move at all! I saw the attendant walk closer to me so with all my remaining strength left, I threw a dagger at him and jumped out of the way. I didn't control my jump since all I could think of was to get away from there. I ended up at the ceiling, looking terrified by the second. The guys just stared up at me and then at the attendant.

"Sorry miss," the attendant announced. "But I'm afraid that I can't allow you to board this plane."


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Knowlege

**Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is not mine. It is made by Yoshiro Togashi. I only added my own characters to the story's plot of events and had them mingle with the original Hunter X Hunter characters.**

"Sorry miss," the attendant announced. "But I cannot allow you to board this plane." I let go of the ceiling and landed in front of him. "What do you mean _I can't board this plane?_I need to get somewhere!" I basically shouted. "No can do," he said pulling his cap over his eyes. "Unless of course you master Nen in a matter of 5 hours," Hold on, NEN? What's that? "Um, what are you talking about?" I asked rather grudgingly. He gave me a smirk and said, "Well then that's for you to find out, Next!" he turned his attention away from me. I was fuming through my ears. Now that I know where to go I can't go there because I don't know how to do this thing called _Nen_. What, is that a type of money? I was deep in thought, wondering on how to make that attendant pay when a hand rested on my shoulder. "Need any help?" I looked up to see Tatsuya smiling down at me through his glasses. "I thought you guys went ahead?" I asked in awe that they didn't leave me.

"How can we leave a girl like you?" asked Kenji with a smirk.

That statement can be interpreted in both a good and bad way. I let it slip and looked at Tatsuya, "How can you help me?"

"Follow us," was all he said and they all started walking towards another direction, one that was going away from the plane. We left the airport and all I saw were dirt roads. After about 10 minutes of walking and turning corners, we arrived at a 3 story house. Tatsuya opened the gate and invited me inside, along with the others. He took out a key and opened the door. Again he led me inside. The interior was big and I could see the top floor. I looked around, studying my surroundings as they all settled in a spot on the sofa. They all took the room on the sofa so I was forced to sit on the single-person couch in the middle. I felt like I was being evaluated with all these people staring at me. It was silent and Tatsuya was no where to be found.

"So um...what are we doing here?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We're here to help you," Seiji answered and as soon as he did, Tatsuya came out with a huge white board that was faced back. "Okay, everyone except for Emina can leave. I think our trip will be postponed for now." Tatsuya announced as all of the other guys started to leave. I looked at them and Zachary caught my gaze. "Don't worry; teacher will help you a lot." He smiled and continued his way. Who is _teacher?_I wondered. "That would be me," Tatsuya caught my attention. My eyes grew wide. "You're the teacher?!" I asked.

"Why yes of course!" he said while adjusting his glasses.

"How old are you really?" I asked eyeing him precisely.

"I'm 34," he said calmly.

"WHAT?! You're kidding!" I said still not believing.

"Nope, I'm serious."

I still can't believe it. I seriously thought he was about 19. I mean, no offence, but Leorio looks older that him and he's 19! I didn't take my eyes off him, I studied every move he took, looking for a clue that says that he's really 34 but every move and the way he talks just tells me that he is still in he's teens. He must've seen my face and just chuckled. "This is one of the ways that Nen works." he started. I was snapped back to my senses and started paying attention. He grinned and continued, "I guess I got your attention eh?" I nodded.

"Very well, let us start." He instructed me to put everything down and sit in a relaxing position. He started and I listen intently. "Nen is an energy that runs through your body. Everything that is alive or has life posses Nen. The majority of them though do not or can not control them." He paused and let it sink all in. "There is a different type of energy in different sections of your body. Once you learn how to open your pores, also known as Shoukos, to allow Nen to be released, those separated energies will come together and the user will be able to use it in his/her own ways. Do you get it so far?" He looked at me and I nodded. So far, I understand what he was saying. This is getting more interesting by the minute! "Moving on." he took a dry erase marker and started scribbling on the white board. On the board were 4 words; Ten, Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu. When he was done, he looked at me and started talking again.

"Now that you know what Nen is, as a user, you need to know how to control it. As you can see, Nen is like your life energy. When it leaks out continuously when the Shoukos are opened, the user can die. To avoid this, the first thing you need to master is the state of Ten. When your Shoukos are opened, you must keep the Nen from leaking out of your body. You need to contain it, allowing it to flow through your body and at the same time keeping your Shoukos opened. Now, earlier, you didn't believe that I was 34. Ten is the cause of that. Since I keep my life energy in me, I prevent myself from aging fast." I looked at him as I understood what Ten is. "Zetsu is the opposite of Ten. While Ten is the state where you keep your Shoukos open with Nen surrounding you, Zetsu shuts your Shoukos completely. This will allow you to sense attacks and other opponents but using Zetsu is highly dangerous, I advice you not to use it. Ren is like another level of Ten. Ren focuses Nen in one part of the body. For example, you need to escape from an enemy, you can use Ren to power up you feet in order for you to run faster," I nodded and he continued. "Lastly, the last step is achieving Hatsu. This is where different Nen users vary in style. Hatsu has six different types; Reinforcement, Transformation, Emission, Manipulation, Materialization and Specialization. Each individual is born with their natural Hatsu ability. Of course, they can use other types of Hatsus but they would not be able to handle it right and there will be consequences. For example, a person in the Reinforcement category cannot use Materialization in a 100% efficiency. They can perform it up to some degree but that will not change their classification. An individual can only be in one classification. You could be in Reinforcement, Transformation, Emission, Manipulation or Materialization. Anything that does not fit their characteristics will end up in Specialization. Do you understand everything now?"

I nodded. I never knew that the world of Nen existed. This is so exciting! "We will be postponing our trip for tomorrow; we need to get you ready." He stood up and walked up to me. He made me stand and I looked at him in curiosity. "Usually, a user discovers his/her Nen naturally but in your case, we need to execute it in a forced way. Now, I am going to open all of your Shoukos. When I do so, I want you to listen to me very carefully."

"HAI!"

**(Tatsuya's POV)**

This girl is quite interesting. Most people, from what I know, wouldn't understand Nen that fast. They would either ask questions to further grasp the subject but to her, even thought it was her first time hearing of Nen, she did not ask a single question. I placed my hand behind her back and concentrated my Nen.

"Alright, I am transferring some Nen to you to start you up." I started easing the Nen slowly. I felt her tense up when I transferred it in full extent. Quite amazing! She's stronger than she looks. She avoided being sent flying to the opposite wall. Now I can see her aura leaking away from her body. "Can you see your aura?" I asked her.  
"Yes!" she said rather excitedly.

"What color is it?"

"It's crimson!"

"Good. Now, what color is mine?"

"It's violet."

"Good. It's time for you to keep that Nen. If it keeps leaking in that rate, you can run out of Nen and die. Imagine Nen flowing through your body like water. Relax and just imagine it." No sooner, I saw her aura stop leaking away and she was surrounded by a blanket of crimson aura. _Pretty good for a first timer. I didn't even have to tell her in detail! _"Now, slowly open your eyes. Don't loose control. Right now, you're in a state of Ten. Remember, a user must always be in a state of Ten. An experienced Nen user can be in a state of Ten even though they are asleep, meaning that it is second nature to them. You need to achieve that. How do you feel right now?"

"I feel like a warm blanket is wrapped around me but it's really light, like, no weight at all."

I nodded in awe. She's starting to seem like an interesting student already.

As a member of the Hunter Committee's secret Hunter Exam, I, Tatsuya Midori, is expecting a lot of potential from this girl.

**(Back to you/Emina's POV)**

Wow! This is awesome! I can see Tatsuya-sense's aura! How cool is that! "As of now, you need to work on staying in that state." he directed. I nodded eagerly. "Tomorrow, we'll start on another lesson." I nodded again and found that the others have already filed in. "Sugoi!! You're amazing Emina!" Zachary said. I cocked my head not knowing what the amazing part was. It turns out that most people will take a week to be in this state. While I concentrated on staying in the state of Ten, the others and I started chatting. I was grateful of them for helping me. I hardly even know them and they postponed a day from their trip to help a lost stranger. I learned that everyone here was Tatsuya-sensei's students. Everyone knew his real age but it was still hard for me to believe! This Nen stuff is really cool! I also learned that all of them already know their Hatsu type, I kept wondering what mine is. Megane-sensei (Teacher with glasses) said that your Hatsu will depend on how you were born. Like you're surrounding and you're characteristic. And, as if reading my mind, all of them looked at me and started explaining what their Nen type is and what it means. Declan went first, "I'm in the transformation group meaning that I can transform my Nen. This means that I can mimic the components of something. For example," he put his hand on one of the glasses on the table and to my surprise; it froze and crumbled to pieces. I heard a shout from somewhere; it was sensei, "Hey! Don't go breaking my furniture!" they all looked amused. "I can mimic the properties of ice and use it to destroy this glass. But, this ice is made with pure Nen; it's not visible to non-Nen users." I nodded. Now it was Connor who spoke. "I'm in the Materialization group. I think you can know what it does. I can basically materialize objects that can be seen by non-Nen users from my Nen." he didn't do a demonstration like his twin did. "I'm in the Reinforcement group." Zachary declared. "Reinforcement is the most stable group there is. It basically strengthens a part of the body/the whole body or a thing. Like this," Zachary took a piece of napkin from the table. He concentrated for a while and I saw the napkin straighten. He threw it in a random direction and with a perfect aim, sliced the flower pot where it landed. I thought; _a mere napkin can do that?! Cool!_

"I'm an Emission type. Like transformation, emission is made of pure Nen. Usually, a user's Nen weakens when it moves away from the body. But an Emitter can control his/her Nen even from a distant range. It's sometimes mistaken for Materialization. For example, unlike Connor who can materialize a dagger, I can also make a dagger out of Nen and send it flying into a longer range. But the dagger I made cannot be seen by non-Nen users and can be sent into different ranges. I'll give you a demonstration later." Seiji explained and winked at me for no reason at all. I gave him a straight look and listened to his brother Kenji. "I'm in the Manipulation group. Manipulators manipulate living or non-living things. Manipulation is a tricky category. One needs to have a certain condition in order to manipulate something. In my case, I can manipulate fire _but_I cannot produce it, so," he paused and took out a steal lighter. He flicked it open and fire came out. He held out his hand and the fire from the lighter leaped to his hands. "Understand?" I nodded. "Now," I turned my attention back to Seiji, "Here's my demonstration." He concentrated. When I thought he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at the broken flower pot. In an instant, the whole pot and flower were swallowed up in black flames. I was secretly thankful that they were on my side. Smoke rose from the burning material and Tatsuya-sensei came in the room. "Sigh, it's really troublesome to have all you guys here."

Megane-sensei gave me a room upstairs. He said that I should rest up for tomorrow and remember to always be in the state of Ten. The room has its own bathroom so I took a quick shower and sat on the bed. As time passes, it takes lesser effort to maintain Ten. I'll probably be able to maintain it unconsciously after about 1 week approximately. I was about to go to sleep when I remembered something. I quickly flipped open my phone and called Kurapica. I promised him that I'd call but I wonder if I should tell him about Nen. I decided against it, I might confuse him and I'm still a beginner to tell someone about it. It only took two rings when Kurapica picked up.  
"Emina!!" he basically shouted that I needed to move the phone away from my ears.

"Hey Kurapica, nice to hear you too!"

"Emina, you don't know how relieved I am to hear you! I was worried that something bad might've happened."  
"Well.....something sorta did."  
"What?!"

"Well, the thing is, I got lost and now, I'm staying at a house that's owned by a guy that helped me find my way."

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you're staying at GUY's house? How could you guarantee your safety?"

"Don't worry! They seem nice..." I got cut off in mid sentence.

"How can I not be worried? You're really prec...." he stopped himself almost immediately.

"You were saying?"

"Ahem, as I was saying," he continued calmly. "You can't leave your guard down. The only reason that I'm going to let this subject slip is that you're somewhere I don't know and I can't go there this instant to get you."  
"Hai Hai Oji-san," I said rather jokingly.

"Hey, don't call me _Pops_. I'm just worried."

"Hahaha! I'm kidding! Thank you for being worried though." I said in the sweetest voice that I could make.

"...."

"So how was your day?"  
"I'm still looking for a job. But so far so good."  
"Well then, GAMBARE!"

I heard him chuckle and said, "I'll do my best."

We said our good nights and closed our phones. It's pretty odd but when I heard Kurapica's voice, it seemed to relax me so much that I was asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8 Finally! The Celestial Tower

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. I merely own my OCs and my addition to the original plot of the anime!_**

**_Reviews are welcome!!_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

The next day, I easily passed the flight attendant. He smiled at me warmly and said, "Irashaimassen." I looked at him and slightly smiled as well. Before I could get far in the plane, he commented, "You're quite talented for accuiring that state in just a day. Have a safe trip!" he said and waved. I waved back; he's not such a jerk after all, just doing his job. I took a seat in between Sensei and Zachary. They were either reading or looking out the window. I settled back on my seat. I thought, _Finally! I'll be there in no time!_As if on cue, a flight attendant came and announced in a sing songy tone, "Irashaimassen everyone! Please settle on your seats and enjoy your one week in this flight. Your rooms correspond to your seat number and...." I cut her off, "ONE WEEK?!" She looked at me with an anime vein, "Yes miss, one week." She turned away from me and continued explaining. I turned to Tatsuya and asked, "Why one week?"

"We missed the express flight yesterday. This plane takes a round tour to different stops, making it long to get to the Celestial Tower." he said rather calmly.

I plopped back to my seat and let out an exasperated breath. I can't believe it! I finally got on the plane but it'll take ONE WEEK?! How great is my luck huh? Pretty awesome I guess. Sigh...I guess there's no helping. I can't complain out loud since it was my fault that we missed the express plane. I got board; after about two hours of doing nothing. It's not that I'm impatient but, I just can't stand being around people who stare a lot. These past two hours, there is a group of people staring at me. It was a surprise to see that they were teenagers too or probably just seem like it. Anyway, I couldn't stand them so I stood up and decided to go to my destined room. I opened the door with the key that the attendant gave me and it seems that I will be sharing it with two people since there were three beds. I took the one near the window and put down my bag. I decided that this was a good time to open my e-mail. When I opened my phone and checked my e-mail, I noticed that almost all of them were from Fuyumi. I panicked as I remembered that I haven't sent anything to her yet. For the next two hours, I spent my time reading all her messages. By that time, I plugged my charger since I've been using my phone too long. The most recent ones were of something about a mission. I slightly remembered her promise to befriend Gaara back home. I disapproved of it but she didn't listen. I couldn't do anything but scare Gaara a little. I knew that I was one of the few people who scared him the most. I wonder what their doing right now. I went to my last message, one sent from yesterday. Fuyumi said that she's in a team with Gaara. I was shocked and said out loud, "If he ever does hurt her, I swear I'll teach him a lesson." I typed my message to Fuyumi, saying that I passed the exam, the people I met and most of what's happened. I wanted to assure her that I'm alright. I pressed send and closed my phone. "Sigh...now what to do," I wondered. I sat in the middle of the bed with my legs crossed and practiced Ten again. Now it was easier. My goal this week is to stay in the state of Ten always, even in my sleep. Another three hours passed and I got so board that I think I fell asleep. Regardless, I still stayed in Ten while sleeping.

By the time I woke up, my room mates have arrived. Tatsuya and Zachary were sitting on their bed, fixing stuff. "Hey!" Zachary greeted. I nodded in response still a little drowsy. "What time is it?" I slurred out the words. "Time for us to have dinner," Tatsuya declared. I nodded again and stood up. This time, before I went out of the room, I put on my hooded cloak. It made me more relaxed to be under the dark hood again. It felt like an eternity have passes since I wore this thing. I sighed in relief and walked outside the room with the guys. I can feel their gaze at me. I knew what they were thinking. "It makes me calm." I said without looking at them. We made our way to the canteen area of the plane and found the others waiting for us. Like the others, they wondered my I was wearing a black cloak. Like earlier, I said that it calms me down. I thought about it again and added, "It's part of my training too." While eating, I was unaware now that I was still practicing Ten until Tatsuya said, "You're doing pretty good on maintaining your state of Ten Emina." I looked up as if startled, "What are you talking about?" I was clueless. Suddenly, everyone busted out in laughter. I could feel others staring at us. I blushed under my hood, "What's so funny,"

"Hahaha! Nothing! It's just that we're all surprised at your ability," Kenji said clutching his stomach.

"The fact that you were unaware of your Ten makes it good evidence that you have talent. Anyway, your expression earlier was priceless!" Seiji added. I didn't say anything while they still laughed but I was secretly pleased.

The whole week passed pretty slowly but I took the opportunity to master the other three sections of Nen, which are Zetsu, Ren and Hatsu. It turns out that my Hatsu was in the Manipulation category. I wondered why I didn't get Reinforcement. I was considering asking Sensei but decided not to. I e-mailed Kurapica everyday since I knew that he would be pretty busy. I told him what had happened concerning our delay, the next thing I knew, he was scolding me on my cell phone.

"So you're sharing a room with two guys?" I can hear his veins pulsating with anger.

"H-Hai," was all I could say. I never knew Kurapica was this talkative. But I like this side of him too. He scolded me again. After almost thirty minutes of scolding, he stopped and said, "Just be careful,"

"No problem! I know that I'll be safe," I paused then started to ask him. "Ne, Kurapica, how can you distinguish a member of the Kuruta clan?" I know that this was a question from no where but it was bothering me ever since Kurapica asked me. I never really thought about it but when I saw Zachary, I needed to ask. There was a long pause. I some what regretted asking but before I could say that it was okay if he didn't answer, he said, "The majority has blond hair and blue eyes. Their clear blue eyes will turn scarlet when they are emotional. Sometimes it's just going to be a flicker but it'll be visible if you look carefully. Why did you ask?"

"Well, there's this guy, he fits your description. He has blond hair and blue eyes but, I haven't seen his eyes change color."

"Well, whatever you do, don't get into trouble."

"Hai! So Kurapica, how have you been?"

"I tried to get a job but the woman there didn't give it to me since I couldn't see _something._"

"Well, I'm sure you'll see it!" I knew that it was Nen that the woman was talking about.

"Arigato, right now, I gotta go."

"Alright, be safe! Bye!"

I heard the phone click. I wonder what he's up to.

Finally! The week is over and I can already see the Celestial Tower. It was looming above the airship (like you've noticed, I call the airship a plane most if the time.) and I'm amazed at its height. Well, not amazed enough. Compared to Killua's home that is. We've finally registered despite that huge line and we entered the battle stadium. I had to admit, it was really big and crowded. There are about 16 different battle rings. "This is where they'll decide on what floor you'll be in." Declan said behind me. I looked around and it seems that there were a small number of females. It was a little dark here but that didn't stop me from wearing my cloak. True, attracted some attention but, I don't care. Connor was called to Ring A and while he was gone, I asked Zachary, "Ne, why did you guys decided to go here?" he looked at me, wondering where that question came from. "We wanted to train. Once we get to the 200th floor, everything will be more interesting." I nodded with excitement. I'm still thinking about asking him if he was a Kuruta or not. I'll find the right time I guess. "#19999 please report to Ring C" I heard the announcer say. I looked at my number and stood up. "My turn," I started down and walked on the ring. My opponent was, yet again, a hulk. I sighed in disappointment. How come I get the dumb ones? Like I've predicted a lot of times, he was so sure of himself and attacked first. I wasn't intending on making the fight long so I moved with great speed. He didn't seem to see me move since it was pretty fast but as soon as I got a good aim, I jumped up to be leveled with his head and kicked him out off the ring. He was announced T.K.O. I thought, _how pathetic._ The referee was quite shocked. The fact that I was about less than a half of the guy's size, he couldn't believe it. He handed me the paper and I looked at it. He said, "You can proceed to the 190th floor." I heard people gasp and the guys cheering at the top of their lungs. _Well this was a waste of my time. They better have good fighters at that so called 200th floor._ I went back up to my seat while the rest of the guys fight.

We headed to the elevator and went to the 190th floor. On our way, the elevator stopped on the 180th floor and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the people who entered the elevator with us!


	9. Chapter 9 Are you a Kuruta?

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me. I DO own my OCs and the plot concerning them. Thank you for reading. _**

**_Don't forget to review! _**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

We headed to the elevator and went to the 190th floor. On our way, the elevator stopped on the 180th floor and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the people who entered the elevator with us!

**START:**

When the elevator door opened on the 180th floor, I was greeted with the faces of my 'little-brothers'. "Gon! Killua!" I exclaimed as I removed my hood quickly. "Emina!" They shouted in unison. They stepped in the elevator and gave them a biggest bear hug that I could make. "Neee, Emina! You're embarrassing us!" Killua said as he pointed to the guys behind me. I looked behind and surely enough, the guys were chuckling. I chuckled too and said, "Waa? You're embarrassed by your own Onee-san?" I let them go and Gon exclaimed, "Ah!" he said pointing to Declan. "Could it be? Emina! Is she your sister?" I couldn't help but laugh. I turned to Declan and saw his veins pulsating in anger. "No Gon, _he's_a friend!" He had a sweet drop, "Eh? Ah...ha-ha....go-gomen." Everyone in the elevator laughed except for Gon and Declan. I can't believe that they were here too! I was so glad. When we reached our destination, I walked ahead with them, "So, how long have you guys been here?"

"This whole week," Killua said.

I stopped in my tracks. It can't be! I could've just gone with them!!!! Kuso! "What's wrong Emina?" Gon said when he noticed me. I looked at them with a sweet drop and told them the whole thing about me getting lost. The second I finished, Killua was on the floor laughing his gut off. "That's rude Killua!" I said with a playful glare. It felt so good to see these guys again. My heart felt at ease when I'm around them, probably too at eases because I forgot to pay attention to where I'm going. The next thing I knew, I ran smack into someone. "Gomen," I said rubbing my nose. I looked up to see the usual buff character. I'm really growing sick of these types of characters! Hey you! Fanfic writer! (Me: H-Hai?) Can you stop at making me fight these types of characters?! I'm getting irritated here! (Me: Well, since I'm the writer, you can't do anything! Bleeeh!) Hmph! Anyway, like I said, I ran into someone and he towered over the three of us. I felt the guys behind us go in their offensive position. I turned my head quickly to give them a sign that said, _don't do anything. _  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" The man asked. "A girl and two little kids, this isn't a play ground you know. Why don't you all just go home?" he mocked.

"She apologized already!" Gon shouted. I put a hand on either of them telling them that it's okay. I knew that they won't listen though. But this time, the guys were in front of us now, surrounding the man. I looked at them and now to the man. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly, revealing my crimson glare. "If it's a fight that you want, I can take you but sadly, I have no intention of fighting a weakling like you." I made sure that my voice was filled with venom and glared at the guy. Sure enough, he went scampering away from us. I blinked again and my eyes were back to normal. "Well then, no time to slack off, let's go!" I walked ahead of everyone.

**(No one's POV)**

"That girl is scary!" Kenji said with a shiver.  
"Yeah, good thing she's in or side," Seiji agreed with his twin. The guys were walking behind Emina. She was leading the way or rather increasing the distance from them. She was probably thinking of something.

"She's scarier than the last time we saw her!" Killua blurted out.  
"Heh! You guys should've seen her when she killed her opponent in the Hunter Exam!" Gon almost shouted.

"Oh, so you guys are Hunters too huh?" Tatsuya said with curiosity.

"No, just Gon but I took it too so I know her as well." Killua declared. This made Zachary a little interested. "Ne, can I ask you guys a question?" The two boys nodded. "Since you met her during the Hunter Exam, would you, by any chance, know a person named Kurapica?" Zachary inquired.

"Yeah! He's one of our friends! Why?" Gon mused.

"Betsu ni, it's just that he's always talking to Emina. They seemed to be talking to each other via mail too."

Gon and Killua looked at each other and had a huge grin on their faces. "I wonder what's between those two." Killua wondered out loud while slightly blushing. "Anyway, you know what?" he gestured for the other guys to lean in. With one hand cupped beside his cheeks as if concealing a whisper he said, "Behind that kawai face is a HUGE bear! She beat up most people six times her size. Also," they all leaned in closer, "She's one of those macho girls. That's why she has a cloak, she's hiding her buff muscles under them and.....huh? What's wrong?" Killua noticed that everyone was stepping away from him. Gon was pointing behind him and the others were just plain terrified.  
"KILLLUUUAAAA!" a voice shouted behind him. The next thing he knew, he was sent flying to the other end of the floor by Emina. Killua had a huge black eye when Emina towered is almost paralyzed form, "I am NOT buff!" he could see the veins popping up her head. She walked away mumbling something inaudible.

~Truly scary girl! ~ Everyone said in their minds.

**(Back to your/Emina's POV)**

The fights in these floors are not at all that challenging. I was forced to take off my hood. Well, not forced really, it was a request from the announcer since she would have to describe me. I thought; _why not just tell them that I'm a fighter in a black cloak?_I could hear gasps and shocked yelps when they saw that I'm a girl. Kuso! What's with them? It was not yet 8 PM when we finished our last match and were sent to the 200th floor. Yosh! Here, the fun begins. But, once we entered the floor, the atmosphere seemed different. It was barren and I could just tell that Nen was present. My eyes shifted from corner to corner, searching for the source. No doubt that the others noticed it too. I wonder if Gon and Killua had been studying Nen already but either way, they've noticed it. I put on my usual emotionless face that I've mastered now. So far, no one's been able to see what I'm thinking at the time until I tell them. Our group continued walking to the source. It was around the corner where the registration for this floor was supposed to be. When we turned to the corner, again, I couldn't believe my eyes. The person sitting down on the floor, cross-legged and was blocking the way was Hisoka himself!

"My my, it seems that we meet again," he said without looking up from his stacks of cards.

"Hisoka," I said under my breath.

"What a pleasant surprise this is, E-mi-na~Chan"

I winced when he said my name. I still get the shivers. "I'm afraid I can't let you through if you can't get through this barrier." He announced with a sick grin on his face. I used Gyo. It is a combination of Ten and Ren, concentrating my Nen on my eyes; surely enough, there was a powerful Nen barrier. Gon and Killua seemed to not know what it is. They tried to get through but suddenly, a person appeared behind us, "Gon! Killua!" they turned around and called, "Wing-san!" I turned around too and saw a person with one side of his shirt un-tucked, black hair and eyes, and has glasses. "You won't get through like that, follow me." Gon and Killua nodded. "Emina! Are you coming?" Gon asked. I shook my head, "Go ahead, we'll meet on the other side." The two of them and the one called Wing-san looked at me and the guys. Almost all at the same time, we walked through the barrier with ease. When we got to the other side, I looked at the three of them. Gon and Killua had their jaws hanging. I shook my head and cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Hurry up will ya!!! You don't have time to stare! Go!" they grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I shot a fist up the air as to encourage them.

I know that those two can do it. We headed to the registration desk and the lady there started explaining the rules on this floor. It's different than the other floors; that I could say. Each fight has the interval of 90 days to be prepared. Fighters here do not earn money anymore until the advance up another level. Here, you need to have 10 wins and no more than 3 loses to advance to the next floor. We can use any style of fighting as long as we win. We can even kill! But I'm not going to go as far as that. Killing Ko on the trick tower was enough to get my nerves shaken up. The lady gave us our own room and asked us, "When would you want to have your first battle?" I looked up at Tatsuya-sensei for guidance. "She'll have it next month; the rest of us will sign up next week." He had a straight face and I though, _Waa? Not fair!_But, he's my sensei so I can't argue. We headed to our rooms. The others had their rooms away from mine, except for Zachary. We were the only two left looking for our room. None of us were talking until Zachary decided to break the silence. "Emina?" I looked up and said, "Hai?"

"I have something to ask you, that is, if you don't mind." he was growing uncomfortable.  
"Sure. But I can't guarantee that I can answer it."

"Alright. It's just that, earlier, when you bumped into that guy, your eyes, they changed color. I was the only one who noticed it seems," he paused. "Well, my question is, are you a Kuruta?"

I stopped walking. I had a feeling that he'd be asking this but I'm not sure what to say. Even I don't know if I'm a Kuruta. "You don't have to answer..." I cut him off by raising one hand.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. The thing is, um, can I tell you when we find our room?" he nodded. The funny thing was; our room was right next to us. I invited him in since his room was just next door. I sat on my bed and he sat on the chair next to it. "The thing is, I don't know if I'm a Kuruta or not. My friend from the Hunter exam," he cut me off.

"Kurapica?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Just a wild guess. You talk to him a lot."  
"I do not!"

"Uh huh..."

"Hmph! Anyway, he is a Kuruta and from what I've heard, a Kuruta has the Scarlet eyes, not crimson and most have blond hair."

"Well, what about your parents? Are they a Kuruta?"  
I looked away, "I don't know who my real parents are."

"Sorry! I was insensitive."  
"No, it's fine. Well, there is a possibility that I am a Kuruta. Right now, I'm on a mission to find my parents and my twin sister. Mostly my sister."  
"Good luck on that."

"I have a question for you too."

"Go ahead."

"Are _you_a Kuruta?"

He gave me a grin and closed his eyes. When he opened them, sure enough, they were the Scarlet eyes. My eyes widened in both admiration and shock. "Heh, I see that you can't speak," he teased. "You don't know how happy I am to finally someone from the Kuruta clan!" I thought of what how Kurapica might feel. How happy he would be when he finds out that there's another survivor from the Genei Ryodan!


	10. Chapter 10 Hopes Ruined

**_Disclamer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter; it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. (It seems like I've been misspelling his name all through out but you know who he is. If not then he is the owner of Hunter X Hunter.) _**

**_Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for reading! _**

**_Enjoy the story~! (I hope) ^_^ _**

* * *

I couldn't contain my happiness for some reason. Why was I so happy that I found another Kuruta anyway? That night, when Zachary left, I immediately called Kurapica. Oddly enough, he didn't answer. I put the phone down with concern. "I'll try again tomorrow." I fixed my stuff and took a quick shower. I still couldn't sleep considering that it was still 9PM. I picked my phone up again and dialed my home phone number. It barely finished the first ring when my mom picked up, "Emina!!" I had to put my phone an inch away from my ear. "How could you do this? You haven't called for so long! We were so worried!" I could hear her having a sobbing fit.

"Calm down mom! First things first, how'd you know it's me?" I asked.

"Caller ID."  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." I said, trying to stall time.

"Don't try to change the subject. What happened to you? Why haven't you called home?!" I knew that if it wasn't for the phone stopping her, she would've glomped me by now.

"I was busy and I needed to help a friend. Anyhow, I passed the exam mom! I'm officially a Hunter!"

"Yes yes, congratulations! But I hope you're taking care of yourself. Are you eating right? Do you need anything? Where are you now?"  
"Mom! Slow down! Yes I'm eating right. I don't think I need anything. I have money that'll last me for a month but....."

"What? A month?! And you said you didn't _need_ anything! Where are you now?! Give me the exact address right now!"  
"But mom..."

"I said right now young lady!"  
"Fine..." I said defeated and gave her my exact location. "What do you need it for anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see. So how are things going on there?"  
"I've made some new friends and it's pretty exciting. How are you and dad doing?"  
"We're managing. We really miss you."  
"Aw mom! I miss you guys too but I need to do this!"  
"Sigh…you really are their daughter." my mom said.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, just make sure you'll call me if anything changes okay?"  
"....sure mom......"  
"Love ya sweetie!"  
"Bye mom!"  
I heard the phone click. I wonder what my mom was saying. _You really are their daughter?_What does that supposed to mean? I let it slip this time and got ready for bed. Tomorrow, I'll be spending time buying new cloths. This month, before my match, I'll be working on my Nen. I can't wait till Sensei teaches me the next step! I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Manipulation huh?" I said out loud. "I wonder what I should do about it." Before I could think of anything, my mind wandered to sleep.

**1 week later**

Today is the day where the guys will fight. This morning, I received a package from home. I guess this is why mom kept on bugging me for my address. I tore open the box and found a large sum of money. I looked at it in disbelief. Most of the times, my adoptive parents can go to the extremes. Once, I asked them if I could have an ice cream cone since I was hot. They agreed. When they got back, they did give me an ice cream cone, and a trip to the mountains since it was colder there. I shook my head, "They shouldn't have done this." The package was as large as a thick book. I realized that it wasn't only money that was there, there were also pictures. I picked them up and the first one I saw was of two girls. Probably twins. Both had crimson eyes but one had silver hair and one had jet black hair. I gasped as I realized that the one with silver hair was me and the other one was my twin sister! I looked at the other photo and again, gasped loudly. It was a photo of a young looking couple. The lady had jet black hair and blue eyes and the man had silver hair and....scarlet eyes! "Oh my! They're my parents!" I shouted. When I shifted, something fell from behind the photo. It was a yellow piece of paper. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter, from mom. It read:

_Emina, _

_I hope these few photos help you. Your father and I are very sorry that we kept it a secret from you. I just wanted to tell you that Kyoko and Takeshi both loved you but for some unknown reason, they needed to separate you from them. I remembered Kyoko crying her heart out when Takeshi was about to hand you over to me. They promised to support you and they did. I hope you forgive us. Oh, and as you can see, there's a picture of you and your sister. If I remembered right, you were older than her for two minutes. Again, we sincerely apologize. Thank you for understanding. _

_~Mom_

I fought tears from spilling. Now I knew who my real parents are. I now know their names! The only thing left is to find where they are! I felt so refreshed with the new discovery. I put the photo safe in the package again. I looked at the other contents of the package. There was a check book, some credit cards, Tylenol? What was that for? Bandages, some spare change and, the one that made my tears finally fall, was a picture of me and my best friend, Fuyumi. We were eight years old in this picture and we looked so happy for some reason. I realized that I'm homesick. But that didn't put me down. "Yosh! Today I'll go shopping for some clothes!" I said randomly as to distract my mind away from the homesickness. I put everything back in the box, put the box in one of my drawers and started to go outside. I put my usual cloak on but not its hood and literally ran to the battle ring. While running, I thought of my real dad's eyes. They were scarlet indeed! But I wonder why mine is crimson. I guess that that's another mystery to figure out. The main thing is, I knew now, that I am a Kuruta.

I reached the arena and found a seat next to Gon and Killua. The guys were behind us, cheering for Zachary who has the first fight. The announcer talked loudly, introducing Zachary and his opponent. I knew by the looks of it that his opponent was indeed strong. Because of my newly learned ability, I could see the aura surrounding the opponent. I was praying that Zachary won't get hurt. The referee shouted to start the game and I saw the opponent charge with great speed. All I saw Zachary do was crouch in an offensive pose and when the opponent was but an inch away, he swung his fist that contained Nen and it hit his opponent. His opponent flew off the ring. T.K.O! I stood up and shouted, "You go Zachary!!!" He saw me and shot his fist up. All their matches ended quickly. Connor, at first, seemed to be dodging but I figured out that he was _playing_with his opponent. It was a knock out too. Declan froze his opponent to the point where his opponent couldn't move anymore. Seiji and the other remaining guys didn't bother wasting their time and just gave their opponents a solid critical hit. It was lunch time when all their matches ended. I invited Gon and Killua to have lunch with us but they said that they had training to do with Wing-san. Zachary and I spent our lunch time together since the others had their own agenda. I told Zachary about the pictures and my new found discovery. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that!" he exclaimed while giving me a tight hug. "Now we have you, Kurapica, your twin sister, your dad and me. We can work together to rebuild our clan!" I knew he was getting excited. "But we don't know where my dad is yet." I interjected. He gave me a grin and as soon as we finished our lunch, he practically dragged me up to my feet. I didn't know where we were going but after 5 minutes of walking, we arrived in an internet cafe. He sat down on one of the computers and took out his License Card. He swiped it at the machine next to the computer and used the search engine provided in it. "What's you dad's name again?" he asked.

"Takeshi Honda."

He typed his name and sure enough, there it is! A picture of my dad with blue eyes! Not the one I had with his Scarlet eyes but I knew that it was him! Zachary clicked on it but it only contained one paragraph. "It says here that no one knows his current location since he is known to move a lot and," he read aloud. "He is also, a Double Star Hunter."

My eyes widened at the fact. A two star Hunter is a high rank for Hunters. "Is that all it says?" I asked, hoping to find out more. He shook his head and I gave out a loud sigh. Well, the good thing is that I found out a lot of things. Zachary went ahead back to his room; he said that he stayed up all night watching TV. I, on the other hand, went to buy some new clothes. I found some decent stores that I liked and I got some new accessories for my guitar. It's time for a string change for it and a new pick wouldn't hurt. I needed to oil it too; the knobs are getting dusty by the minute. I went back to the tower after 2 hours and fixed my stuff.

That night, I tried to call Kurapica again, this time, when he didn't answer yet again, I left a message. "Hello, Kurapica? I know you're busy but please, don't push yourself too much. I have some good news for you but it's better to be told on the phone, not by e-mail. I hope you'll call back. Ja Ne!" I sighed and plopped back down on the bed, "Now what am I supposed to do?" Sensei already told me that I was progressing rather quickly and that I can work on my Hatsu ability now. Problem is that I don't know what it is!

I rested on one of my elbows and looked at an empty soda can. I thought that since I'm in the manipulation category, I could at least manipulate something! I concentrated my Nen on the can but it didn't even budge. Then I remembered something that Sensei taught me. In order to manipulate something, I had to meet certain conditions. For example, an antenna on something would enable me to manipulate it. Like Kenji who always has a lighter with him. I gave up for my head was hurting now from thinking. I'll just continue to practice the basics until I figure something out.

**2 more weeks later**

This week, I've searched every corner of my brain for any inspiration for my Hatsu ability but, nothing came up. Tomorrow will be my first match and I'm more than ready for it. I can finally use Nen like at the back of my head. Not to brag but I can even practice it while sleeping. No one can sneak up on me, not that anyone did even though without my Nen. I spent these two weeks researching for my family. I've collected data but not that much. All I knew is that they are unpredictable. They move in the spring of the moment. I wonder if they're running from someone or rather, hiding someone from something. Either way, all I could gather is that there's going to be a live interview of them tonight. It'll be on 12 AM sharp and I couldn't wait to see them!

It was nearing the time and I invited Zachary to watch with me since we were of the same interest. We were sitting on my bed side by side looking at the TV screen when the clock stroke midnight. The show started with a brief introduction and I took the time to look out the window. The moon was full and it had a hint of scarlet in it. I had the feeling that something bad is going to happened.

**(No one's POV)**

As Emina and Zachary watched the progressing show, they noticed something. The host seemed to be stalling for time. They looked at each other, eyes full of anxiety. After about ten minutes of stalling the host finally gave up and hung his head down low. "I am sorry to tell that, the Hondas won't be joining us tonight, or any other nights to come." This deepened both of the teens' growing anxiety. The show was immediately cut off by a breaking news. The reporter had tears in her eyes; they were, at the same time, full of terror. As if they've seen something terrible. She started to talk in a shaky tone, "We are now here, live at the scene of a car accident that ended the lives of..." she started tearing up."The lives of Mr. and Mrs. Honda-sama." at this, the camera shot an angle showing the whole accident scene. Blood was everywhere and the car was torn apart. The bodies were both covered up as they were lifted onto their stretchers. Pieces of clothing and other fragments were scattered. Emina and Zachary's eyes grew wide in terror, not wanting to believe what just happened. Both their eyes shifted in color as they watched the horrifying scene. Suddenly, a scream from the media aroused from the TV. The camera man immediately spun the camera towards the uproar. Immediately, the camera showed a bloody stretcher with one hand hanging out of it. The paramedics at the side of the stretcher was in near hysterics, "H-H-Honda-sama's eyes!!" she tried to speak, "H-His eyes! T-T-T-T-They're gone!!!!" Even though the camera man shouldn't, he zoomed the camera to where the body of Takeshi Honda was. The face was indeed handsome but was now bloody and surely enough; his eye sockets were tearing with blood and were empty like a bottomless pit. Emina chocked in both terror and anger as her eyes turned crimson due to her emotion. Zachary was the same but more of anger. They both knew who could've done it. Emina's eyes brimmed with tears and it fell down to her cheeks with her still unblinking from the sight she has just seen. In both their minds, they thought, _The Phantom Brigade (Genei Ryodan) has, yet again, claimed another pair of Scarlet Eyes._

_Outside, as the night passes, the moon's scarlet haze darkened. The wind blew its mournful breeze and the stars started to twinkle like tears. The clouds passed over the moon and when it shone again, the moon was not anymore scarlet, but was now a crimson color, reflecting all the blood that was shed under it._


	11. Chapter 11 Crimson Tears

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! I only own my OCs and the plot involving them! Reviews are always welcome! _**

**_ENJOOOY~!_**

* * *

I really don't feel like fighting today at all. It's not that I can't, I'm just not feeling well. I just want to stay in my room and do nothing all day. What I saw last night was so horrible! I hated the camera man for zooming in on my dad's face and revealing his empty eye sockets. I couldn't sleep a wink! I was afraid that I will have nightmares. The only people that I knew who could've done this are the one and only Genei Ryodan. I can't explain how angry I am right now but since I was gifted with calmness, I managed a little. Last night, Zachary couldn't contain himself. He was enraged and punched the wall causing it to be pulverized. Despite the fact that I only saw my parents through one picture, I knew that they were good people. I didn't blame them from abandoning me because I'm sure that there's a good reason for it. I'm not sure what the reason is but the fact that they are now dead is unshakable. My match is still in about 3 hours so I had a lot of time to calm down even more, though it didn't work. All I wanted to do now is to kill the Genei Ryodan for what they did. I've never felt this way before. I know that hatred is wrong but this time....I can't explain it entirely! ARGH! I don't know what to do!

**(No One's POV)**

Emina sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Her eyes indeed, turned crimson as the hatred, anger and sadness built up in her heart. She didn't want to go to the match for she knew that she might lose control of her emotions. It was silent in her room. The only thing that could be heard is the dropping of water from the tub and the clock ticking, making time move forward. Suddenly, a new sound was introduced. If someone listens closely, they could faintly hear the tear drops from Emina's eyes. Tears flooded her eyes and accumulated in her hands. She lifted her hands and gasped in shock. Instead of normal tears, she saw scarlet tears on her hand. The first thing Emina thought was that she was crying blood or had a cut somewhere near her eyes but she didn't find any. She was glad to have a new discovery about herself but the scarlet color of it reminded her of the Scarlet eyes and yet again, she cried harder, more with anger than in sadness but both were present. She took a random towel from the stand next to her bed and wiped away her tears. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying and the color was still crimson. She closed her eyes for about 5 minutes, concentrating hard but not showing it. When she opened them again, her eyes were back to their clear blue color. She stepped under the shower, cold water making her senses keener. After that, she took out the clothes that she bought yesterday and put them on

She also didn't feel like putting her black cloak on like she usually does. She took her katana and the bag of kunais and strapped them on her belt. She took her key and locked her room. On the way out, she saw Zachary on the way. Neither spoke but both knew one another's feelings. The feeling of hatred and irritation for the fact that they couldn't do anything. Before they entered the battle ring, Zachary put a hand on Emina's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. It seems that he was still emotional seeing as his eyes were still scarlet. Emina nodded, agreeing to the silent request and headed to the ring. The crowd roared as both contestants stepped inside. "Here, my friends, we have Emina! Our own skillful beauty. She arrived at the 200th floor in one day!! Now folks, don't be deceived by her appearance for she is a deadly fighter!" the announcer continued on, ranting about her skills. All she did though was to think. She thought of nothing special, just _thinking._"Opposing her is one of the 200th floor's champions, Kyo!!" The crowd roared even more. They cheered for Kyo who, in the meantime, was waving at the crown breezily. While the announcer started ranting about him now, Emina eyed him closely. He wasn't the type that she was used to. Not the bulky hulk type of opponent. Actually, he was the complete opposite! He wasn't that buff but his body was well toned. He was tan in complexion; had red hair and black eyes. Pretty good looking despite the aura that he gave off. Emina knew that he knows Nen and was pretty good at it. Despite the growing tension in the crowd, all she did was...stare blankly; still in shock of what happened last night. She didn't even hear when the referee started the match.

"Wow, you're really prettier than I thought," Kyo mocked rather than complementing. Seeing as she wasn't doing to respond, he continued, "Too bad we met here. If we've met somewhere else, it would've been better."

"..." Emina just stared at him blankly.

"Aren't you gonna attack me?"

More staring as if nothing existed. The only thing she was aware of was her heart. "It's really not my thing to battle girls but it couldn't be helped." Without warning, he produced Nen needles and threw them towards her. She dodged it easily but did not see the next group of them. She miscalculated and realized that he was aiming for her face. Her eyes widened. Her first impulse was to shield her face with her hands. She skidded to a stop with her arms crossed in front of her face. The needles were stuck deep in her skin and she was now heavily bleeding. She tried to take them off but couldn't since the opponent is still attacking. She didn't have an ounce of energy to fight.

15 minutes later, she was covered with blood. The score was 7-0 with her still having none. Kyo was snickering but it was evident that he was unsatisfied. He took a break from his none-stop attack and looked at Emina. Her pale face was spotted with blood that made her look as if she was crying blood. Her arms were pierced with his Nen needles and were bleeding too, so was her feet. But, he wasn't going to win without any fight from her. As he observed her, he thought of something.

"You know, you look familiar," he stated making Emina look up slowly. "Where have I seen you before?" It was obvious that he was faking his thinking face. "Ah! I know where I've seen you! Or rather seen someone who looks like you!"

In the crowd, Zachary heard it and knew immediately what the opponent was trying to do. He yelled, "Emina!" Emina did not pay attention and kept her attention to the boy in front of her.

"What are you trying to say?" she said in a low hiss.

"Don't try to avoid it. I know you watched that show last night."

Her eyes flickered and her heart beat quickened. Zachary was almost out of his seat but Tatsuya held on to him.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it. You look exactly like Takeshi Honda! I wonder how he's related to you?" again, he was acting like he was thinking. "Ahh.....perhaps, is he your father?" He was mocking her; getting her mad in order to fight. "Tell me, how does it feel when you saw him like that?" triumph in his tone.

"Shut up," she said under her breath trying to contain herself.

"You must've wanted to fight and cry eh?" he continued.

"Shut up..." her voice quivering now. Not in tears but in anger.

"You must've felt _**pathetic**_," he pressed on.

"DAMARE!!!! (Shut up!)"

He hit her last nerve and she shot her head up, looking at him with those crimson eyes. He was taken aback. He wasn't expecting his taunts to be true. He blinked once but when he opened his eyes, she was gone! He looked around; the crowd was silent as they looked for the girl. She suddenly appeared behind him and landed a strong kick on his back. With her speed, she ran to him again and punched him several times in 5 seconds. She hit his vital points, making him weak. She stopped a moment, looking at him with those eyes. "Heh, think...you've beaten me?" Kyo said, trying to stand up.

"I suggest you stay down,"

"And why's that?"

**(Emina's POV)**

I'm not myself this time. It was as if I was moving without my mind. My guess was that it was the hatred that was controlling me. "And why's that?" I hear Kyo say. I wasn't going to do anything but my body acted on its own. Without my consent, or so I thought, I started to manipulate my Nen. With my eyes crimson, I felt stronger. I looked at him straight in the eyes and the next thing I knew was that he was clutching his head and screaming his lungs out. I heard myself talking, "It'll hurt the more you resist." he didn't stop and to my amazement, I sprang up and kicked him upward. While he was in the air, I brought out 4 kunais and threw it at him, pinning his body to the wall. The whole stadium was silent. Kyo was passed out. I started to leave the ring without looking back. Finally, getting back to his senses, the referee announced, "T-The w-w-inner! E-Emina!!!"

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. All I knew was that I won, I discovered something and that my blood is running low.


	12. Chapter 12 Passing the Secret Exam

**_Disclamer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! I DON'T OWN IT! So! Don't sue me. Again, reviews are welcome and encouraged. Thank you for reading and enjoy!_**

* * *

The girl with bloody arms made her way out of the battle ring and headed to her room. Blood dripped as she made her way and people stared. No one dared to mock her though. They were afraid to meet the same faith as Kyo. She ignored their terrified stares and looked straight ahead with blank crimson eyes. She opened her room and leaned on the door while looking up at the ceiling.

**(Emina's POV)**

I stared at the ceiling for a long time, contemplating on what just happened. True, I lost my control and almost killed that bastard but all in all, I still managed. I sighed and stood up. I reached for the box my mom sent me and took out two long rolls of bandages. I washed my wounds but it didn't stop bleeding. I wrapped the bandage along my arms, using it as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. I washed my face too since it was dripping with blood as well. I thought of what happened earlier. I think I did something that no ordinary Manipulator could do. I didn't even touch Kyo in order to manipulate him in some sort. Guess I'll just have to figure it out. I left the bathroom and sat on the floor next to the bed. I looked at my bandaged hand and again, a thought came to me. Sensei's words came into my mind, _"In order to manipulate something, you have to have a certain condition"_I thought of that condition. This bandage has my blood on it, meaning that it has some sort of connection with me. I immediately concentrated my Nen, testing my theory. I lifted my right arm and tried to move the bandage. To my surprise and relief, the bandage moved! And, for the first time within weeks, I felt like a burden was lifted from me and that I've finally accomplished something. For the first time in weeks, I fell on the floor, fast asleep.

**(No one's POV)**

Gon was worried about Emina. He remembered the time when she fought Ko in the Trick Tower. Zachary was worried too! Heck all of them were worried so they made their way to her room. To their surprise, when they got there, her door was not locked. Zachary quickly opened it and gasped at what he saw. He saw Emina with an almost bloody bandage on and she was on the floor. "Emina!" All of them called out. They rushed in and Tatsuya lifted her up. He put his fingers on her neck, finding a pulse. "She's just sleeping" he announced to everyone. "Alright, leave her to me. I'll fix her up." Tatsuya said as he picked her up and put her on her bed.

"Why you? We want to help too you know!" Killua argued.

"Because I'm her Sensei. That's all there is now, scatter!"  
Everyone didn't argue. They didn't want Tatsuya to be angry. Tatsuya, when the guys left, started to unwrap her arm when Emina's hands shot up and clamped into his. He looked at her but found that she was still asleep. "Guess you don't want me to remove it huh?" He stood up and just got a wet towel. He cleaned her face and parts of her arm and started to clean up her room. He came across the open box and even though he didn't want to snoop around, he saw the picture of Emina's parents. He picked it up and his eyes grew wide. No wonder Emina seemed out of herself today. The picture he held was of Takeshi Honda and his wife and they were in an accident last night. It was a horrible time and he figured that Emina saw it, along with Zachary. He sighed and walked back to Emina's bed. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and looked at her for a long time. "Don't push yourself too hard." He said to the sleeping girl. He stood up and left the room.

**1 Hour Later**

**(Emina's POV)**

I woke up with a start. I looked out of the window and saw the sun shining. I stood up and stretched. I felt refreshed. I looked at my arms and smiled in delight. I took off the bandages and washed them. My arms are not bleeding anymore so taking them off was safe. I put them in the dryer and waited for them to be done. Now that I can manipulate something, I'll be out most of the time to practice. I looked at the bathroom mirror and stared at my eyes. They were still crimson. "I guess I'm just very emotional today." After 15 minutes, the dryer stopped and I took out the bandages. I wrapped them around my arms again and experimented with them. If I was right then they should still work. I concentrated and saw my Nen flowing. I was right and the bandage did move. I was really excited and looked at my hands. "Yosh! Now's the part where I need to work harder!" Now, let me explain. I figured that I can manipulate objects as long as my blood had contact with it, like this bandage. I need to call mom and thank her for them. As for what happened to Kyo, I need to find out. I took out a wine glass and filled it with water. There was an indoor plant in my room so I plucked a leaf and got ready to take the Water Test. When I found out that I was in Manipulation, the leaf on the water moved but, back then, I wasn't in this state, meaning that my eyes were blue. Now that they are crimson by the moment, I wonder if it changes. After emitting Nen, I let out a loud breath. Sure enough, this new result on the Water Test did not put me on any other categories. I realized that I was now in the Specialization category. I grinned at myself as everything that happened fell into place. Now, the real training begins!

I made my way out of my room ending face to face with Sensei. "Sensei!!! You scared me!" I gasped. "I see that you're okay." I smiled at him, assuring him that I was fine. I knew he wanted to ask something but instead, he just smiled and say, "Sigh......just don't over do it okay?" I nodded and headed out. I needed to test something important. First off, I need to find a victim. After lurking in the park for an hour, I found the perfect person. He was alone and doing nothing. I took action immediately. I walked across him and as I did so, I made eye contact with him in less than a second, flashing my eyes crimson at the same time too. I made sure he didn't notice but I was sure that the contact was made. After that, I sat on a tree branch and watched the person. From there, I made an order in my mind. ~Hop in place 10 times. ~ To my delight, my victim was confused when his body started hopping in place. ~Now, bark like a dog and chase your tail! ~ He did so and I could barely hold in my laughter. I decided that I did too much already and cut my Nen contact with him. He ran away like a scared puppy after that. I jumped down to the ground and sat under the tree.

This is what I realized about my abilities. I'm both a Manipulator and a Specialist. As a Manipulator, I could manipulate things that had contact with my blood thus having contact with my Nen in doing so. As a Specialist, so far, I could manipulate anyone that has made eye contact with me when I have my eyes crimson. Pretty good so far. I'll work with these for the meantime.

**One Month Later**

Tatsuya-sensei didn't allow me to fight so far. Not until I become more _stable_. Good choice of words sensei. One month had passed since I realized my abilities. During then, I practiced most of the time. Since I was in Specialization too, I decided to add some more originality in my weapon. Since I could only manipulate the bandage, I could only make it move or order it to do something. Now, I did something crafty. I made my Nen so that it'll strengthen the bandage. When needed, the bandage can be as sharp as the sharpest razor, not that sharp to cut through anything but sharp enough, and at the same time, as soft as a feather. I could also elongate it if the length is too short, not that I need to since it's already long enough. Even so, I could also do that. Another is that, despite its texture, it is as hard as a rock so it'll be difficult to cut. Not your average bandage huh? I was enjoying myself on training. Once, Sensei approached me with concern in his eyes. "Emina, may I ask, why are you doing this?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I want to get stronger. Now that I know that my sister is alone, I have to become stronger and find her. I'll also avenge our parents."  
"Are you sure it's right?"  
"Yes. I have no doubts." I said with a straight face. He was silent for a moment. "I'm curious." he started. I looked up at him again. "There are many different things to use and manipulate. I'm curious as to why you used these bandages. Can you tell me?"

I wouldn't usually tell anyone but since he's my sensei, I did. "It is known that bandages are used to keep the wound in tact and clean. But, it exists also to cover up the wounds that can never be healed and scars that are permanently etched on the skin, never to disappear." I paused as I looked at his reaction. "Out of anything, this is the only thing that I could relate to."

Sensei nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "Emina, I want to congratulate you." he said. I tilted my head in wonder. "You have passed the secret Hunter Exam. Now, you are truly a professional Hunter." My eyes widened. The words didn't seem to sound right but it was Sensei who was talking so I believed him. "Arigato!!!" I exclaimed and jumped up to hug him on the neck. Back in the hotel, he told me that he had arranged a fight for me next month. I was glad. Now I can practice with hands on activity. July 1 is the date, giving me one more month.

Right now, it's currently 12 AM. I couldn't sleep. Tomorrow's June 1, Gon's match with Hisoka. I have no idea why I couldn't sleep. I thought about Kurapica and the fact that he never called nor massaged me back. I was worried about him. I wanted to see him badly and see if he's doing alright. Two months from now, he will be going to York Shin for the grand auction. I decided to go there too but I didn't know, yet again, how to. I guess old habits do die hard. For some odd reason, these past months, my mind was filled with Kurapica. I don't think of him during the day when I train but when night falls, his face was all I could see. Tonight, I won't sleep and see what happens but even right this moment, I'm thinking about him. In order to distract myself, I thought of random things. "I wonder. Am I only able to manipulate the living?" that was the start of a funny idea. Being in my Specialist state, I put my hands on the ground and sent my Nen to the Shoukos there. The ground glowed the color of my Nen. I took my hand away from the ground, sighing. It was a childish idea anyway. I was about to leave when I heard a rumbling sound. I looked back and suddenly, I saw a bony, almost decayed hand shot up from the ground.


	13. Chapter 13 Melodies Intertwine

**_Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and not to me. Just clearing that up so don't sue me. Thank you for reading. _**

**_Remember, reviews are always welcome!_**

* * *

During this month, I spent most of my time, as usual, training more. I had set my goals now. I will capture the Genei Ryodan and make them pay for what they did. I was watching the news one night and I saw a rare coverage from the car accident that my parents were in. They showed the funeral that took place and there, on the very back, wearing a black dress, was Chiyuki. She wasn't crying but I knew, deep inside, that she will be crying later. I guess that's how I am too. I don't want to show people my weakness so I put on a poker face and suffer when no one's looking. I could just imagine how she's feeling right now. The lost of her parents and being alone in the world. I was waiting for the reporter to say their location but it was top secret so far. No one knows where Chiyuki will go.

After that day, I've decided on my destination. The first thing I thought was that, "What would the Genei Ryodan do?" Then it hit me. To find evil, you must take a path that is evil. In order for me to find the Genei Ryodan, I need to find someone who is like them. In short, I knew that the Spiders will be there in the York Shin auction so, in order for me to get to that auction is to have a boss that's going to participate there too. I looked in the internet for a job opening; anything will do. After hours of looking, I found the perfect person. It was from the Nostrad family and they needed a body guard.

"I guess that's ok." I thought out loud.

This family has a high status and will be participating in the auction. The boss is also a Body Part Hunter which was another catch. I placed my application in the internet and a few weeks later, probably a week before my match; I got an e-mail saying that I will be expected on July 5. "Then that's that." I said to myself.

The day of my final match is finally here. Unlike my first one, I'm pretty much fine. My opponent, based on what I've heard, is not to be messed with. I once saw him from far away and to tell you the truth, he sent chills run down my spine! I guess he's more or less like Hisoka so I need to be on my guard. 3 hours before my match, I was thinking about my journey tomorrow. I need to get to the Nostrad's lair on July 5th which was four days from now. It'll take approximately 4 days to get there so I'm in no rush at all. Now that I think about it, this time, I knew where I was going. Unlike the last time, which wounded me up learning Nen, I know how to get to my location now. I'm not an amateur tourist anymore.

* * *

Now's the time for me to report to the fighting ring. I obediently climbed up the ring and to my surprise, the crowd went silent. I guess they still remembered my last match. The announcer introduced me and my opponent to everyone. My opponent's name was Suzaku. He was pretty built but not that buff and his eyes were shifty. He had this sick grin on his face and I had a bad feeling about this match.

"Fight!" said the referee.

Suzaku had his hands in his pocket and I stood there looking at him with blank eyes. "You know, it'll be easier if you forfeit now." he said through his sick grin. "Hn," was my answer. I wonder what this guy was thinking. I could hear the guys somewhere in the audience, cheering on me. I smiled slightly and got into an attacking position. I'll finish this fight as quick as I can. It seems that Suzaku had the same idea for he moved in a very fast pace to attack me.

Not fast enough though. I blocked every hit he gave me and same goes for him. I threw kunais; he dodged them. He threw daggers, I deflected them. This went on until about 15 minutes. Suddenly, he stopped and I saw him concentrating. I knew that he was going to use his Nen; better watch out then. Then, before I could move, I saw him vanish in a blink of an eye and reappeared behind me. I didn't have the time to react and he grabbed my hair in his hands. He placed a sharp dagger on the back of my neck and said, "If you don't want to die, admit defeat."

"Hn," as if I'll forfeit because of my hair. I took out a kunai and poised it near my hair as quick as I can, then, with a swift movement, chopped my hair out of his grasp. His eyes widened as I jumped away from him and flashed him my crimson eyes. I then started commanding him in my mind.

_~Don't move a muscle.~_ I ordered.

"Wha-!!!? What's happening?!" he shouted as he couldn't move at all. I advanced to him and gave him a cold smirk. "Game over," I whispered. I then poised my fist and landed a direct punch on his stomach, which made him cough out blood. He fell unconscious and I won.

* * *

Today, Gon and Killua came to my room to congratulate me and to say goodbye. Killua and Gon are going to Gon's place for a month before the York Shin Auction and they were heading off today. I congratulated Gon too for finally giving Hisoka back his plate. "It's a shame that you cut your hair Emina," Gon said with sadness in his eyes. "Yeah, your silver hair's pretty cool." Killua added. I smiled at them warmly for their concern, "Hey, it's just hair, it'll grow back. Besides, It's getting on my way when fighting so it was pretty convenient to get it cut." They had sweat drops but gave me a salute and a playful punch.

"Well them, we'll see ya at the auction!" Killua called.

"Ja Ne Emina!" Gon shouted.

"Bye guys!!" I waved at them as they headed for the elevator where the elevator girl was waiting.

* * *

I closed my door and packed up since I too needed to leave. I took out my new black bag and stuffed my things in there. I leave my bandage on everyday so that was out of the way. I put my guitar in its case and headed to the bathroom. I took out a pair of scissors and trimmed my hair since, I had to admit; I cut it pretty messily. When I was done, I put on my usual outfit that consists of an overcoat and the color black.

I looked at my reflection one last time before heading out of my room with all of my belongings. I went next door to Zachary's room and said my goodbye.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"I'm planning on going to York Shin in a month. Currently, I'll be working as a bodyguard."

He nodded and gave me a hug. "I'll be in the auction too so keep your eyes open."

"They're always open," I said with a smile.

He smirked and looked at me, "I'll be hunting them down too."  
I nodded and gave him a motivated grin. With that, we said our goodbyes and I headed to see the others.

Turns out that their destinations were York Shin as well so they all said their temporary goodbyes and I was off to my destination.

* * *

The airship ride took three days approximately. I had my own room and unlike the last time, I knew where I was going. When the airship landed, I went straight to the train station.

I boarded a train that headed to the Nostrad's and spent 5 hours in there. I took an empty room on the train and sat quietly while tuning my guitar. I played a melody for I was bored.

I noticed that it started to rain and I couldn't help but feel a little...down? I stared at the rain and at my reflection through the glass. It was not me that I saw there but another person who looked like me but did not seem to be me. In short, I've changed a lot. Not only by the hair style but with other things.

I was snapped out of my thinking when the train stopped on one of its stops. The engine whistled as the train halted. Then, I sensed people coming. There were about six of them and judging by their speed and movements, they were assassins. I wonder what's up. Either way, I didn't need to worry since I knew that they weren't after me.

The ride went on and I played another song; Cassis by The Gazette. I soon noticed that the assassins' presences are gone sooner that I expected. There are quite some Nen users here then. Finally, the train reached its last stop which was my stop as well. I didn't waste my time and quickly got out of the train and strode to the direction of the Nostrad residence.

* * *

I reached their residence within and hour. I rang the door bell and said, "I'm here to apply as one of the bodyguards." The gate quickly opened. I walked in and saw that there were several dogs. I showed them my eyes and sure enough, they were scared to even bark at me. I entered the house and was greeted by the butler.

I was lead into a waiting room and was now greeted my sweet piano music. I walked in and saw a lady that was sprawled on a couch. I ignored her and headed to the piano. There sat a short lady with buckteeth. She was bald on the top of her head. All in all, please excuse my word, she was ugly; hobbit like to be exact. But I could feel, through her music that she is a good person. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yoroshku ne," she greeted.

I bowed and greeted back, "Hajimemashite."

She continued playing as I sat on the couch near the piano and listened to her music.

"What a lovely heartbeat," she suddenly said. I looked up and noticed that she stopped playing and was looking at me while smiling. I didn't quite know what she was talking about but I knew that it was a sort of complement.

"Arigato. Would you mind if I played along?" I asked; taking my guitar out of its case. "I would love to," she answered as she and I played a duet of piano and guitar. When the melody finished, I stopped to put away my guitar and she continued. I heard the door open yet again and footsteps approached. They were quite familiar. Since my guitar was on the way of my sight, I didn't see who it was. I heard their conversation though.

"Ne, do you want to kiss me?" asked the lady who was sprawled earlier on the couch. The stranger didn't respond. The lady continued. "It's a form of greeting in Chicago. It's called Instant Love."  
"Sorry, but I did not grow up in your country thus, I do not practice those customs," said a voice I knew very well. I couldn't believe my ears. The person walked nearer, to the pianist. "It seems that we meet again," I heard him say. With slightly trembling hands from excitement and disbelief, I lowered my guitar slowly to my side.

"It's a shame. I like your original outfit," said the pianist. As I finished placing my guitar down, my heart was pounding against my chest as I saw, there, standing next to the grand piano was Kurapica!

The pianist, whom was called Senritsu, looked at me. Based on her ability, I guessed she heard my heart. I looked at Kurapica.

"Kurapica?" I whispered in a low voice. He didn't seem like the Kurapica I knew. He was a little taller and a lot more physically built. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Emina?" he said in an equally low voice. I couldn't help myself. I was feeling so happy to see him. Seeing him here and well in front of my eyes and looking as handsome as ever...hold on; handsome? When did I ever think of him like that? Anyway, I quickly bounded to him and gave him a tight hug. "Kurapica! What happened to you? Why didn't you answer all my messages?"

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter out! Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes in my previous, current and; no doubt, future chapters. I'm doing my best to edit them. Sadly for my previous chapters, I currently don't have the time to go back and edit so please bear with me. I know the part where Emina cut her hair wasn't very original; but I just could not resist to put it there. Thank you for reading.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters. I'm hoping to hear from you my dear readers! :)**

**Ja!**


	14. Chapter 14 Black Eyes and Dizziness

****

_Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi; not me. I do own my OC and the plot concerning them. Thank you for reading. _

_Reviews are always welcome. Tell me what you think!!_

_Now that that's taken care of; on with the story!_

* * *

**RECAP**

"E-Emina? What happened to you're hair? What are you doing here?" he asked confused but returned the hug nonetheless. "Don't change the subject." I shot at him and pulled away from the hug. "I was worried sick of you!" He blinked a lot as if not believing that I was really in front of him, talking like I was right now. The three of us stood there silently for a while; Kurapica, staring at me as if I came from out of nowhere, Senritsu looking at both of us and me; waiting for an explanation.

**:START:**

Kurapica stared at me in disbelief. I think he's still in shock of seeing me here. I sighed and let go of him. I looked at him straight in the eyes and noticed something. His eyes aren't blue anymore; must be wearing black eye contacts. I knew that my eyes must've changed color. I'm feeling weird right now. I'm really happy to see him but there's something else. I sighed again and reached up. I touched his cheeks and look at him yet again.

"Never mind that; you don't look well. Just forget about it," I said as I gave him a warm smile that I could muster. I knew, that unlike Senritsu, Kurapica can't tell if my smile was fake or not. Right now is not the best time to tell him everything that happened to me. Kurapica smiled back. It seems that he's gotten over the surprise. We sat next to each other and talked.

"So Kurapica, how are you?" I started the conversation.

"Hm...I'm fine I guess. Training's been hard. You?"

"Same here; training's hard. So I take that you know Nen now right?"

He nodded.

"I see you've gotten taller. Well that's not fair! How come you're the only one who got taller?"

He chuckled. "Well it's no big deal. I'm really glad to see you. And I'm sorry that I didn't answer earlier."

"Nah, no problem," I looked at him and noticed his hand. I took it and held it tight. "I see you're working with chains."

"I plan to rip the Genei Ryodan's freedom with these chains. I'll defeat them no matter what." He said it with such sincerity that I admired him for that. He really did change a lot. Although by hearing the Genei Ryodan's name, my heart ached and remembered the bloody scene that I dreaded the most. I closed my eyes so that he wouldn't see them change color yet again. After a moment, I looked at him again, "Well, do your best! I'll be rooting for you."

**(Kurapica's POV)**

Is it my imagination or did Emina change a lot?

I felt bad for deleting every message she sent me without reading them, even voice messages, but I needed time alone. I do feel better seeing her now. At first, I didn't believe my eyes. How could it be her? Here? It couldn't be but it's true! The way she hugged me and the way she touched my face. It felt warm and that's proof that I wasn't hallucinating.

We were talking now and she seemed to have forgiven me for not answering. She changed a lot! Not only her hair but I feel that she's gotten even stronger, if that's possible .She asked me about the chains. My blood boiled immediately when I thought about the Spider Brigade. I wanted to tell her everything I felt but I knew that I couldn't relay on someone, not even her. I only need to relay on myself.

"I plan to rip the Genei Ryodan's freedom with these chains. I'll defeat them no matter what." I said as I griped the chains tighter. I was a little taken aback when Emina suddenly closed her eyes. That puzzled me a little. It was as if she was hiding something from me. She cheered me on as if nothing happened. By then, I noticed her hands too. They were....bandaged!

"What happened to _your _hand?" She quickly snatched her hands back and just gave me an uneasy chuckle.

"Eh? My hand? Oh nothing! It's just that I played my guitar too much that it hurts really bad."

I knew she was lying but I didn't press on. Besides, I was not the only one at fault. I looked at her again and couldn't help but feel that something's wrong with her. What's bugging me is that why on earth was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be looking for her sister? I mean, she did say that she was going to York Shin for information but I wasn't expecting her to take this kind of job.

Was it me or is it the she became even more...beautiful? Hold on, what am I saying? I can't be bothered with those feelings. I already made that clear when I was training. Even though I look at the amulet she gave me, I still didn't allow myself to think that I lik-...

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV)**

That was close. If I told him about the bandages right now, I'm sure that he'll ask more about it and no sooner, he will know my purpose here. I can't tell him yet. I think that he's still emotionally unstable.

We talked while we listened to Senritsu's music. We caught up on stuff we missed but I left out the details about the Brigade. I told him about Zachary and the others and how I met Gon and Killua. Of course I left out the fact that Zachary's a Kuruta too, and about me being a Kuruta as well.

"So how did your hair ended up like that?" he suddenly asked.

"Eh....well, when I was in the Celestial Tower, I had my last fight a few days ago. During that fight, I needed to sacrifice my hair in order to win,"

He seemed to not approve of that idea but dismissed it nonetheless.

An hour passed when finally, the butler came back. He told us to follow him, and follow him we did. We were lead into another room. It was already occupied with three men. One of them started talking about hiring rookies but I just ignored them.

Now's the time to be quiet, I thought. I knew that there's something about the three of them that's not right. It's just a feeling but I still stayed aware. The butler told us to wait so we did. Like me, Kurapica stayed quiet but I knew that he was alert. I looked at the others and they too seemed alert. I had my suspicions too, mostly about the two men, the one with long hair and the one that looked like a monkey from the Swamp in the Hunter Exam.

Finally, something happened. A screen came down and a dude was shown. He said something about a test for us. Whoever passes it will need to get him something, meaning a body part treasure, in order to get the job. I really didn't listen; I was pretty bored to start with. I heard that we had 10 minutes to prove ourselves. I knew that we just had to wait until the time comes. During those minutes, the two that had my suspicion kept on talking non-stop. They asked me what I'm gonna get; I didn't answer.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" the one with the long hair shouted. I ignored him and just looked at him straight in the eyes. He was taken aback a little but he still urged on. I ignore further until the one with the beard stood up to go to the toilet.

Almost instantly when he opened the door, a bunch of hooded figures came dashing in. I decided not to work as a group so I leaped out of the way and drew my katana. Many were against me but something didn't feel right. These hooded figures aren't human. In fact, when I hit one of them straight in the stomach, it just disintegrated.

~Heh, think they could fool me?~

I knew who was doing it so I didn't waste time on pondering. I charged at the man with long hair. He was about to dodge me but I disappeared and cornered him from the back. I poised my katana on his neck and stayed silent. He was petrified and no one dared to move. I noticed that Kurapica was holding the monkey faces guy too. Guess that my suspicions are right.

* * *

Now, me and Kurapica passed the first test. The only thing left to do is to find the treasure that we picked and give it to the boss before this month end. Kurapica and I decided to look for the treasure together. Since we were already friends, it'll be better to look for body parts together.

"Ne, Kurapica," I said as we were both walking to where the train station was. "Do you have any idea where our assigned items are located?" he looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes of course. I know where both of them are. It'll take us two days to our location though."

"Oh, that's ok. Besides, I'm already used to traveling." I gave him a smile and we both walked to the station. We easily got our tickets and boarded the train quickly. We found our room and settled in. Since it was only the two of us, we decided that it would be ok to share a room with each other.

"It would lessen the possibility to be ambushed," he explained calmly even though I could tell that he was secretly blushing.

When all of our things were settled, I sat on my bed and took off my shoes. I really didn't know what to do so I just stayed silent. I took of my black jacket-like thing (an overcoat) and set it aside. Since there was nothing else to do, I've decided to rest up a bit. Now that Kurapica's here with me, I felt safer thus making me a little drowsy.

"Hey Kurapica, do you mind if I sleep?" I asked as I got out of bed and lowered the blinds on the window. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." I thanked him and lay comfortably on my bed. Ever since that accident with my parents, this is the first time that I could sleep peacefully again.

**(Kurapica's POV)**

She's too trusting on me.

Who've heard of a girl sleeping soundly and letting her guard down around a man? I guess that's what makes her different. I sighed and looked at her now sleeping figure. It is obvious that she didn't get that much sleep.

Is it me or does she seem even more fragile than before.

Deep inside, I knew that there's something that I missed. I'm sure she told me in those messages which I deleted. What on earth happened to her? As if on impulse, I walked up to her bed and sat there. I held out my hand and caressed her cheeks.

"Sigh...what am I going?" I wondered out loud. There isn't place for love right now in my heart. I can't be distracted and yet, here I am. I gave her a small peck on the cheeks and went off to find something else to do.

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV)**

When I woke up, I saw that Kurapica was reading a book. I smiled at myself. I was afraid to find out that this might be a dream, that if I wake up, I wouldn't find him anymore. I stood up and made my way to him.

"Kurapica! What's up?" he seemed startled to hear me.

"I know, let's get dinner!" I didn't wait for him to respond.

I grabbed my jacket and we left off. Kurapica told me of some things he did during training. I really didn't approve him pushing himself like that but I couldn't do anything. We reached the restaurant and took a table for two. We ordered our meals and started eating.

"So, any ideas on what to expect when we get there?" I asked.

"First off, we need to know the exact location of the items."

I nodded and took a bite of my meal.

"Hey Emina," he started.

"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure! Go ahead."  
"This might be too nosy of me but, aren't you supposed to be looking for your sister? I mean, I knew you were coming but I didn't think that you have time for these kinds of jobs."

That took me by surprise.

Of coarse I didn't want to tell him, not yet. But there was a tugging in me that wanted to be comforted.

I looked down and tried to control my eyes changing color. I guess it failed but I managed to give him a smile. "Well, I decided to earn some money while I'm still here. And there's something that came up and I had to go out of my way to fix it." Part of it was true. What?! All I'm doing is telling the truth in another way. He merely eyed me and started yet another conversation, mostly about books.

The rest of the train ride zoomed past and we now found ourselves standing outside the train station. It was pretty crowded. I guess considering the fact that there were valuable items near here, many people come to check it out. Kurapica and I decided to look for the items immediately since there was a chance that we might loose it to other hunters.

We went to different museums and searched them thoroughly and secretly. We agreed to meet back in front of the station after three hours. Our eyes were searching for both treasures, just in case the other one sees the other's target.

I really didn't want to leave Kurapica. I wonder when I started to adore him this much. I should be concentrating on my job right now but I just can't stop being distracted.

I finally reached my second museum and so far, I haven't seen anything yet. I entered the quiet library and started searching. I really didn't like the silence right now since it gives me time to think about things that I don't want to think about. I was thinking about random things and came to the conclusion that I can't show anyone my weakness, which is right now, the fact that I hated the Genei Ryodan. I wonder what Kurapica's thinking about right now. I'm sure that he's suspecting that I'm lying. He's the type of person who you can't lie to that easily.

I thought about his face. Despite the fact that he looks so cute, I knew that even if I told him how I felt about him, I'm sure that there's no place in his heart for me. Right now, all he thinks about is revenge. I sighed and kept my mind on my mission.

I wonder where were gonna stay tonight? Since the deadline is a month from now, I don't know where we're going to stay. I guess I should just forget about that. I don't care about the place. As long as I can stay somewhere, that's all fine with me. After three more museums, I headed back to the meeting place. I started walking back empty handed. How could this be?! All these museums have nothing?! I hope Kurapica has more positive news than me.

The sun was really up at the sky now.

Was it me or is it a little _too _hot?

I even took off my jacket already! Ugh! What's wrong with me! I've never felt this weak before.

Sigh...either way, I can't show it. I can't show my weakness. Not to anyone ever again! I pulled myself together and willed my body to walk as though nothing was wrong with me. The sun was scorching above me and I think I'm getting dehydrated.

Finally, I'm almost at the station and I think I can already see Kurapica standing there. I made sure that there were no flaws on my act as I approached him casually. "Anything good?" I asked in my most practiced voice. I saw him eyeing me but answered eitherway, "I didn't find them but I got information on their exact location."

"That's good. So, where are we going now?"  
"Right now, it's best to get out of this sun. It's really burning hot."  
I can't tell you how glad I was to hear that! At least I wasn't going to be faking that I'm alright to him the whole trip. I'm sure that as soon as I get some sleep, I'll be healthy as a horse tomorrow.

* * *

When we arrived at a motel, Kurapica insisted that we get separate rooms. Not that I care, as long as I can get out of this heat, the better. I didn't even bother to argue. As soon as we got our keys, I told Kurapica that I had some important things to do. I hurried to find my room since I noticed that my vision was getting a little hazy. When I finally found it, I yanked my door open, went inside, and slammed it closed. I took a deep breath and leaned on the door.

"Oh why do I need to get sick?" I shouted.

Why now? I've never been sick! I've never remembered being sick! I sighed and pealed off my clothes. "Guess I'll take a bath."

I assumed that a cold bath would help me get better. I opened the shower and went under it. It was really refreshing I had to admit, I think that my temperature actually lowered!

"Hah! I knew I'll be alright!" I cheered myself on. I turned off the shower after I was done and wrapped a towel around me.

Although I felt a little better, as I stepped out of the bathroom, I was hit with a wave of blurriness. It was as if someone was messing with my brain! I felt dizzy. I knew it was the headache coming back. I knew I had to get dressed first but I never made it. I found myself falling and hit the soft comforters of my bed.

* * *

**What would happen to Emina now? Stay tuned to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15 Being Sick Sucks!

**_Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter DOES NOT belong to me; it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! I do, however, own my OC. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!_**

**_Reviews are always welcome!_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

I clearly remember that I've fallen asleep but it didn't stop me from being startled.

The first thing I felt when I woke up is that I was feeling cold! As in FREEZING cold! I looked at my now dried towel and had a bad feeling.

Oh no.

I can't believe that I fell asleep without any blanket and without changing my clothes!

My teeth were chattering as I looked at my bedside at the clock. It was a little past six in the morning. I got up to change into my clothes but sat back down. This was bad. As soon as I start to get up, my vision gets blurry. I took in a sharp breath and stood up again. Despite having a hazy vision and the fact that I might faint, I change into my clothes. I can't afford to get sick. I got to be strong.

After I changed, I went to my bag and looked for something I could take. Thankfully, mom provided some medicines in the First Aid kit. I quickly took two pills and sat down on my bed. I waited for the haziness to subside a little before I tried to get up again. I'll just sweat this sickness off. I decided to take a morning run, just for extra practice. It's been a while since I just ran freely. I put on a sweater to cover my freezing body and before I forget, I wrapped my hands with my bandage. When I was ready, I went outside and got ready to run.

I ran for about an hour and started to head back.

Instead of feeling better, I think I kinda felt worse! I went in my room and changed into clean clothes. Kurapica might be already awake so I got to work on looking fine. I can't make him think that I'm weak. I put on my black overcoat and took my bag with me. I strapped on my katana and headed out yet again. I headed to Kurapica's room across the hall and knocked.

I was a little surprised when he didn't open it. I'm a little worried too. I turned the knob and was startled to find it unlock. Why on earth would Kurapica leave his door unlocked? I was more worried than ever. I swiftly opened the door and bounded in the room. What I saw made me stop breathing.

"Oh my gosh!!! I-I- I'm so sorry!!!" I busted out and closed the door behind me. I felt my blood boil and my face blush. There in the room, I saw a half naked Kurapica. He didn't have a shirt on!!! AHHH!!! This is so embarrassing!

Why didn't he have a shirt on!! Why is he walking around like that!!

ARGH~ this is so embarrassing _and _irritating. I suddenly heard the door open behind me and I quickly looked at the now fully dressed Kurapica. I saw him blushing and that made me blush even more!

"Um...s-sorry to barge in like that!" I avoided eye contact.

"No problem...i-it's my fault too for leaving the door unlocked" I knew that he was doing the same. Without looking at each other, we both walked down to the restaurant. I didn't have a hard time not looking at him since I was too busy concentrating on not to fall. I just realized that my vision is turning hazy again. We finally reached the restaurant and ordered breakfast.

"Today, we'll try to get the treasures from the museum." Kurapica announced as he took a bite of his omelet. I nodded and chewed my food. I didn't have much of an appetite. "Emina," I heard him say. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see a concerned Kurapica.

"What do you mean? I'm totally fine!" I tried to act energetic.

"Well, I just thought that you seemed a little down today."

"Oh! That...well, I didn't have that much sleep last night since I was restless."

Kurapica looked at me silently. I knew it! He's starting to get suspicious! What I'm scared about is that I didn't know what he'd do if I told him. I didn't know what to expect and I'm scared of that. When we finally finished eating breakfast, we headed to the museum where Kurapica found both items. It turns out that those items were the center of attention in the museum, thus giving us no chance to take it. We agreed to go back at night when everyone's gone. It's really not our option to steal the items so we also agreed to leave a sum of money behind.

In the meantime, Kurapica and I had free time, which is what I dreaded the most.

* * *

We were walking down the street back to our hotel when I caught something that was blown by the wind. I caught it by reflex and saw that it was a pink piece of paper. I stopped on my track and read the paper. I

t was an announcement that an amusement park was around this area. I thought 'it's been a while since I've been in an amusement park.' This is also a good opportunity to avoid my situation. "Ne! Kurapica!!" I bounded up to him and showed him the paper. "You're not planning on doing anything today right? Let's go here!" He looked at it skeptically and then turned to me, "Why do you want to go here?" I thought for a minute and answered.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been in an amusement park _and _it's also been a while since I've spent some time with you." I made sure I emphasized the second part. Making him a little guilty won't hurt. He was silent for a whole second, then finally, he said, "Alright. Let's go. We can eat there too." he sound defeated. "Yosh!!!" I punch the air in triumph but suddenly regretted it. I need to not exert much energy than necessary or else my act will be blown. I caught myself just in time and grabbed Kurapica's arm. He seemed startled so I made up an excuse, "Come on! What are you waiting for?" I tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the amusement park's direction. I don't know if I'm overdoing it but oh well.

The crowd, when we arrived, was so big! It was as if we couldn't move! I think Kurapica's irritated but kept it to himself. I wish he'd just tell me what's in his mind; it'd be a lot easier. I dragged him to a cafe which was, thankfully, not crowded. We sat on a table and ordered cakes. "Kurapica, I'm sorry for dragging you here." I tried to start a conversation. "It's okay. I feel bad that it's crowded though. Because of this, it'll be hard for us to walk freely."

"Nah, it's fine. As long as you're here, it's fine with me," that may sound like a lie but it's the truth. Not only did I want to avoid my subject but I also wanted to spend time with Kurapica. I never knew how I missed him up until we met in the Nostrad residence. I smiled at him and finished my cake.

By then, he was looking around intently. As he moved his head, I saw something shiny behind his hair. Some sort of earring I guess.

"Kurapica, is that an earring?" I asked since I was really curious.

"Ah, this? Yes. It's an earring that's worn only by members of the Kuruta tribe." I was mesmerized by it. It was a scarlet gem cut in a diamond shape and it hung loosely on a silver chain that's connected to the ear lobe. I wish I had that. I'm Kuruta too so why not? Although no one can know...yet. I took my eyes away from it and stared at Kurapica. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

Sigh...I wish I could tell him everything but I don't know how to start! I can't just go up to him and say, "I'm a Kuruta!" and just expect him not to react. I looked down on my cake that was almost finished. "Are you done Kurapica?" I asked. "Mmhm," he answered. "Well then, where do you want to go first?" He looked at me like he didn't know what to say. Then to my surprise, he blushed! "Um...the thing is, I've never been in an amusement park so, I don't know where to go," my eyes grew like saucers as I stared at him.

"Are you serious?"  
"I'm afraid so," he was avoiding my gaze.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? If that's the case then this is you very first trip to an amusement park and you're with me!!" he was startled.

"We can't waste our time then! I'll make sure that you're first trip's the best!"

I stood up and pulled him yet again to some random direction. I'm so happy right now. This is his first trip to an amusement park and he'll be spending it with me!

I'll make this day unforgettable! I dragged him to the bumper cars.

"Let's start off with the easy ones." I secretly added a mocking tone.

I saw him smirk as we got in our cars. When the machines started, I was stunned at how good Kurapica was! He was zooming everywhere! I smirked; this'll be fun! I went towards him and bumped his car. I was about to do it again but he disappeared and reappeared behind me. He sent me and my car flying across the floor. During the whole session, this 'game' was turned into a contest between Kurapica and me. The other people just went out of the way, afraid for their dear life. After our turn, we stepped out of our cars and stared at each other. After a minute of silence, we busted out laughing.

"Alright! Next, we're gonna go THERE!" I pointed to the roller coaster. He looked at it intently and directed his gaze towards me. "Let's make it more interesting, shall we?" he started. "The winner can choose where to go next. Who ever screams first looses." He had on a cute grin, I just couldn't refuse. Well, I was confident that I wouldn't scream. I was so sure of myself when the ride started and the coaster climbed up the first hill. Well, I didn't expect it to be this fast so, you guessed it; I lost. When the ride stopped, I thought I left my stomach in the seat of the coaster. I think I might throw up. I looked at Kurapica who was now smiling widely.

"I win. Now, we're going there!" he pointed to the haunted house.

My eyes almost popped out of my sockets! No! Not the haunted house! _Anything _but the haunted house. "E-Eh? W-Why that? Th-There are no rides there and i-it'll be so boring! Why not choose another one?" I tried to make my voice even.

"It doesn't matter, like you said, all I want is to spend more quality time with my dear friend,"

I just _knew_ that he was mocking me! It's all plastered in those beautiful eyes! Grudgingly, I trudged inside the haunted house. I kept telling myself, _"It's alright. There are no such things as ghost. These are just plastic mannequins that are so absurd that their funny! Right! That's it, it's all fake!"_ This might seem like a self hypnosis act but it's all I have to keep my pride. _"Yep, just plastic ghosts. I know that all they're gonna do is to pop out and shout to scare us. Ha ha! That's so old fashioned!" _

Well, despite that, I was the first one to scream when the first ghost jumped out and shouted.

After about ten minutes of running around this stupid haunted house, I was even more exhausted than before. I feel like fainting. _"No, not yet. Just a little bit more." _Kurapica didn't seem to notice since he was laughing his gut off which was better. I can't have him find out....

"Hahahaha! Emina! I never knew you were this scared of haunted houses!" Kurapica said as he wiped a tear off his eyes.

"_Ha-ha_ I'm not scared...I'm just getting into the theme of this gimmick." I quickly said. Besides, only a little bit more to go and I'm outta this setting. I was so sure that I'm gonna get out in one piece but I was DEAD wrong.

We arrived at the last arc of roof where there were mummies hanging. I tried to laugh it off but what I saw just made the wave of migraine even worse. There, coiled up around the mummy's head was a huge black widow spider. I couldn't help it, I just stared in agony as my mind showed me flash backs of the scene I tried hard to forget. My dad's face...the empty sockets...the bloody hell that I saw that night!! AHHHH I can't take it! I clutched my head but couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from it. The red spot on the spider didn't help either...and the last thing that was recognizable among the gruesome scenes was the brigade...Kumo...and a distant voice...

**Kurapica's POV:**

Ha ha! I never knew Emina's this scared of haunted houses. I mean, with her ability and all, I was expecting her to be afraid of more scary things but a haunted house? Ha ha ha! And it's so adorable that she tries to hide the fact that she's scared. It enhances her fragility and I'm not going to lie, that time, I just wanted to protect her from everything. I wanted to take the scary things that were frightening her and to tell you the truth, that sensation was a little weird for me.

We were almost out but suddenly, I heard Emina's footsteps seized.

"Emina?" I looked back and to my surprise, she was staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. And her eyes!!! They were flickering crimson!

It was like a signal light only for her, it was a signal of something. I could hear her squeak, as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find her voice. She looked terrible! Her wide eyes were staring as if she saw something gruesome and unimaginable to any human eyes. I jumped as she suddenly screamed! It was a scream of agony and she was now clutching her head as if she was loosing her mind. I rushed to her. The only thing in mind was to save her from her agony. When she was now collapsed, but still staring at the ceiling, in my arms, I decided to look up at what she was so terrified about that made her as far as to change eye color. At first, I saw a regular mummy. But as I searched more thoroughly, I saw what was causing this but it didn't make a bit sense. I saw a spider. But that was enough to make my eyes change as well. I remembered the tragedy that met my clan. I was momentarily petrified but I handled it well. But the puzzling thing is; why is Emina so _moved_ by the spider? Unless she is a......

* * *

**Yes, Emina is stupid for doing all those things to cure her sickness but its not her fault. She never got sick, for some unknown reason. So this is her first time handling situations like this. **

**Thank you for reading!! Ja!**


	16. Chapter 16 Breaking In

**_Disclaimer! Hunter X Hunter does not belong to me! Only my OCs!! Now! Here's the next chapter! Hope to hear from you guys! thanks!_**

* * *

The last thing, I knew was me loosing control of my emotions. That's so not right. I can't believe it. ME! I'm more composed than that! How could _this _happen to ME?! I slowly opened my eyes and to my disbelief, I found myself in my room.

"w-what am I doing here...." I asked myself.

"You passed out in the haunted house and I took you back," a voice next to me answered.

"AHHHH!!" I jumped and looked at Kurapica who was sitting so quietly that I didn't notice him earlier. "U-Umm...thank you...Kurapica..."

"You should go back on sleeping, you're burning up." He put his book down and looked at me.

"Nah...I'm fine!!! Besides, we gotta get those things!!!" I tried to act chipper but that didn't work.

"Stop pretending already!!" Kurapica shouted. Now _that_ was unusual. I was so taken aback that I couldn't speak. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!"

"Um...I didn't find it relevant to do so..."

I didn't finish my sentence when he cut me off, "And what's more, you even _tried _to fake it!! Emina! Am I not that reliable that you needed to deceive me?"

"NO!!" I can't believe this. "It's not like that at all!!! I...I didn't want you to think...that...I'm weak." I couldn't look at him.

I was expecting him to yell at me again but instead, his voice sounded tender. "You don't need to do that. I don't think you were weak at all." I looked up and looked at him squarely in the eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Really."

I smiled. I guess I didn't really need to hide things to him.

"Emina? I need to ask you something. Why did you get very _emotional _over that spider?"

Kuso...I thought he didn't notice!! Darn it!!! There's no running away from it now...I'm busted!

"Well you see...ah ha ha!! I tried to tell you this on the phone but since you didn't answer, I couldn't...the thing is...I'm a Kuruta." There was a long pause and I waited patiently for his response. I was about to break the silence but he beat me to it. "How long have you known?" his voice was...a little _too _even.

"Probably a month after I went to the Celestial tower..." I couldn't look at him. I still wanted to keep the fact that my parents were murdered. Oh my gosh! Please don't make him ask!!!

"I see." he nodded. "How did you find out?" I just _knew _it! He's trying to get the truth out of me!! Well then, I won't let him!

"Remember when we were in the Hunter Exam? You asked me if...I was a Kuruta; so my curiosity grew and...I kind of...asked around."

He nodded again. "Sorry for being nosy; but you're my friend and I _really _want to find out more about those months that we were apart." He smiled at me. His smile was the smile that I thought already vanished!

I couldn't help it! He was just too adorable to refuse!!! "No. It's fine. Ask me anything you want." STUPID! Come on!! Who's stupider than that?!

I saw his eyes flicker, "Well then, may I ask, how did you confirm that you were a Kuruta?"

"You see, I met this guy and he was a Kuruta too and..." Kuso...it slipped!!

"THERE'S ANOTHER KURUTA?!" he was almost out of his seat!

"Um...yeah...I tried to tell you but...you never picked up."

"Sorry about that...I just..."

"Hey, no worries! I understand! Either way, Zachary, that's his name, helped me. We did research and all that and found information about my family." Oh my gosh...it's coming and it's my entire fault. NO! Not yet!! Don't cry yet Emina!

"You did?! So what did you find out?" Kurapica was so interested now that there was no turning back.

"It turns out that my parents were Double Star Hunters and that they travel all over the world; explaining the fact that they don't have a permanent residence. And another is that my dad was a _half _Kuruta. He has silver hair and blue eyes just like me and that his eyes also turn scarlet..."

"Sorry to interrupt," Kurapica said. "But, how did you know his appearance?"

"Oh, my foster mom sent me pictures of my parents. It's awesome! Now...I know how they look like." He nodded with a smile. "Anyway, so...he's a half Kuruta and he has my sister with her. I saw Chiyuki too; it seems that...she's younger than me...probably seconds younger hah!" I could feel the tears now. I could only hope that my eyes don't change color.

"If I recall, your foster mom only sent pictures of your parents, how come you saw your sister too?" God!! He is _too _observant!! I guess I shouldn't be surprised about that already.

"The thing is...me and Zachary found a live interview one day. It was featuring my parents, Takeshi and Kyoko Honda, and well..." I can't handle it. I can't say it in front of him! I need to calm down. "Emina? Are you okay?" I heard his distant voice. I noticed that I was clutching the sheets very tightly.

"Um...yes...I'm okay," I said a little bit shaky. No doubt that my eyes were indeed changing color now. I just can't take it anymore! I felt my tears leak and my strength just gave up. My facade was over, that's for sure.

**(Kurapica's POV: )**

I wasn't trying to pry information out from her, but that was the only way to know. After seeing Emina like that in the haunted house, I couldn't just let that slip away like sand. I thought that my interrogation was going well until the subject about her parents was brought up. I was too happy to find out that she was indeed a Kuruta and what's more, there was another Kuruta that she met. But when I heard that her dad was half Kuruta, I was ecstatic! I was well too shocked when I saw her crying and her voice was now quivering.

Again, seeing her like this, almost breakable, is not a good sight. I, yet again, questioned the events that happened to her within the half-a-year we were apart.

"Emina? Are you okay?" I asked. Her voice quivered and that's the only proof I needed that something bad happened to her. I hesitated but held her hand gently. I looked her in her now crimson eyes; that were surprisingly, spilling scarlet tears that almost made me panic, and asked, "Emina? What _happened?_"

I was sure that she'd tell me immediately but her reaction was quite devastating.

Instead of answering, she busted in hysterical tears and buried her face in my chest. She was sobbing so loud that I wanted to do _anything _just to make it stop. All I could do though was hold her close and make sure that she doesn't fall apart. After what seemed like forever, her sobs slowly subsided and I could hear her breathing evenly now. I was about to ask but she beat me to it.

"Kurapica?" I heard her muffled voice. "Yes? I'm here." I said as I caressed her hair.

"Did you, by any chance, see a news report involving a deadly car accident?" Her voice was still shaking but still audible enough for me to understand. I thought about it for a moment and remembered.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I did see that news. I didn't catch their names but I clearly remember the news reporter zooming in on the victim's face and..." I suddenly felt her grip on me tighten and her breath cut short. I thought for a second...it can't be...

"Well then..." she tried to say. "You've already met my parents..." she cried again.

I was petrified.

I couldn't quite comprehend, or rather _didn't want _to comprehend, what I just heard.

_Those _were Emina's parents?

It...can't...be...

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV: )**

I can't believe this! I told myself NOT to cry and yet I did it anyway. When I told Kurapica, I felt him freeze. "Kurapica?" I didn't dare to look up. All of a sudden, his grip on me went tighter. I felt him trembling. "K-Kurapica? W-what's..." I lifted my head but he put his hands on it to pull me back in his chest.

"Emina...they took it...again...right?" I could feel the fury in his voice.

"Yes," I choked out.

"I promise...I'll help you with all I can....." he was shaking and I don't know if it was due to anger or something else....crying maybe? It was my turn to comfort him so I caressed his back. "Ne...don't stress yourself, besides, you have your own...things..."

His head suddenly shot up and he looked me into the eyes. His expression was a mixture of disbelief, anger and...there was another; I'm not sure since his Scarlet eyes are blanketing it. "You're a Kuruta as well," he began. "We're both after the same group and..." he suddenly put his hands on my cheek which was surprisingly warm and comforting, "I can't let you suffer alone" I was speechless for a moment. It's...well...I didn't see _this _coming...all I could do was blink and _stupidly BLUSH_!! Kurapica on the other hand, just smiled! I was really relieved that he handled the fact really well. I thought he was going to have a burst of emotions and do something stupid.

"Hey," he said and I looked back. "Rest for now okay?" He put me down on the bed and tucked me in like a child. He put a wet towel on my head and again, to my surprise, he suddenly leaned down and gave me a light peck on the cheeks. "Sleep. Get better fast 'kay?"

I was blushing so hard that I didn't trust my voice to speak; all I could do was nod and smile for him. He gave me a sweet smile and stood up to go to his room. I looked at him until he reached the door and left. I sighed and touched my cheeks lightly...I know it's pretty girly but...I couldn't help but to blush harder. "H-He...kissed me..." I giggled stupidly at myself and closed my eyes. "Gotta get better for him quick..." sigh...seems like my plan for keeping my feelings away from him is failing continuously.

**(Kurapica's POV: ) **

_Back in his room; Kurapica had his door closed and leaned on it; trembling. _

Kuso...how could they!! I was shaking with anger. I'm glad that I managed to put on a facade in front of her; it might've scared her if I went berserk with rage. All I want to do right now is to find those bastards and rip their body apart until they bleed to death! I could feel my blood boiling and I can't help but to punch the wall to relieve some of the anger in me.

"I'll never forgive them," I muttered and looked up, getting face to face with the hallway mirror, my eyes were burning scarlet. "What they did to my tribe was unforgivable to the end; there's no way that I can change my feelings about that." I took a deep breath. "But now it's different," I clenched my hands until my fists were bone white. "They just made my anger fill to the brim...no one hurts her and walks away easily."

I _will _get revenge for both of us. I cannot forgive anyone that hurts my Emina; my precious friend and the girl I lo-...I mentally punched myself. Again...these feelings are unthinkable and must stay hidden. Besides, how could she return my feelings? It's impossible. Neither she nor I have rooms in our hearts for love...its better to not speak about it...

_Heh. That's what he thinks....._

**

* * *

**

_**(ff. to evening......) **_

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV: )**

Hm...I'm feeling _much _better now. I leaped out of bed and got ready to meet Kurapica. I'm pretty sure that that kiss was nothing more than a friendly remark...which for some reason, made me feel a little disappointed.

I took some of mom's medicines and my weapons, just in case, and locked my room. I bounded to Kurapica's room and knocked. "Kurapica?" There was a light shuffling inside before he opened the door with a sweet smile, "Feeling better?" he asked. I nodded and grinned, "Thanks for treating me nicely Doctor." I saw a hint of pink creep up his face but he hid it quickly by talking.

"Anytime, let's go." I nodded again and we both headed out to the museum.

It was quite dark outside, not that we mind since it would be in our advantage. We slipped soundlessly through the streets and passed alleys as if we were shadows themselves. I was having fun doing this, I felt like a ninja again and was back home. I remembered the missions me and Fuyumi did along with Sora. In no time, we saw the museum closing in. "How are you planning to get in?" Kurapica asked beside me. I chuckled, "Leave it to me." We rounded to the back entrance. It was a glass door so we could see everything inside.

As I expected, there were security guards doing their night shifts...only question is...how many in all. "Ne, Kurapica...stay here ok?" He was about to ask but stopped and nodded. I left him on the tree we were hiding and I stepped into the light, exposing my existence. As soon as the guard saw me, I flashed my crimson eyes on him and immediately, he froze. I chuckled to myself and made orders out loud.

"Unlock the door."

He obeyed immediately and the door swung open. "Kurapica! Hayaku! It's open!" I whispered. I saw Kurapica jump down from the tree with a priceless expression. I chuckled at him as he went inside; he stared at the brain-dead guard. I walked in and talked to Kurapica, "Here's the plan, hide behind those for a moment," I pointed at some boxes stalked on the corner, "Be sure to look at me the whole time while still staying hidden. When I give the signal, go okay?"

"Will you be okay?" he asked. I smiled at him reassuringly and answered, "Yes."

We carried out the plan and he bounded behind the boxes. As for me, I walked up to the guard. "Tell me how many people are in here." The guard answered in monotone, "12 people are in the building." I quickly thought about the whole thing.

"Gather them all here through your transceiver and make your voice sound normal. Do it right now."

The guard did what I told him, "Everyone, emergency at the back lobby, report here right now. I repeat; Right now!"

I stood there and looked at Kurapica's direction slightly. I saw his worried expression but I turned my attention back to the guard. No sooner, I heard footsteps, 12 pairs of them to be exact. I smirked at how easy this was. When I heard that all of them were here I looked at Kurapica again but this time, I signaled him to go. He nodded and left swiftly and stealthily; slipping in the dark.

Now that all the guards are here, they surrounded me in a half circle.

"Who are you!?" yelled one.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled another.

"We have no choice but to get you arrested." one of them yelled, the head of the crew probably.

I sighed while closing my eyes. When they opened, they were crimson. "If you were smart enough, you'd know what's happening." I made a quick twirl making sure to get eye contact with everyone...once I did, I said, "Now, none of you guys will remember this. You will forget and think that this night was like any other, uneventful nights. Now...sleep soundly and don't wake up until morning." As soon as I finished, they all fell on the floor sleeping. I whistled and headed towards Kurapica.

When I got where he was, he already had both of the treasures. I punched him playfully, "Nice job!" He grinned and put the money inside the glass where the treasures used to be on. "Not bad yourself." We grinned at each other and walked back outside; pass the sleeping guards which made Kurapica laugh, and down back to our hotel. I felt really good that we've got that done and now, I have about 3 weeks of free time with Kurapica.

FINALLY! Only thing is...would he want to spend time with me? Sigh...I hope so. I didn't go to my room when we reached our hotel; instead, I bugged Kurapica and went to his room.

"B-But, you still need to rest!!" he argued as I jumped on his bed. "Eehhh? Well you're no fun...what happened to the fun Kurapica-...oh wait...you were _never _fun," I winked at him and teased him.

I saw a vein pop and he countered, "Heh. Says the girl who never spoke a word and hid under her black cloak," It was my turn to pop a vein. He merely chuckled and sat down next to me. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He pretended to think very hard for some moments. Finally, after I was beginning to be irritated, he looked up. "How about just staying here and hang out? It's been a while since we've been together like this."

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at him gratefully and gave him a light punch, "I'd love that!!!" he grinned also and scooted closer to me.

**

* * *

**

"So you're telling me that you're foster parents sent you your real parents' things?" He asked attentively as I told him about the package.

I nodded, "It was really kind of them to do so." I hugged the blanket up to my chin and looked directly at the wall.

"Sigh...I need to find those eyes immediately so I can search for my sister quick...I think she's hurting still." Despite the silence, I felt Kurapica's gaze on me. For some odd reason, it's kind of making a bit conscious. I slowly turned and looked at him. His face was...so FULL of expressions!! I couldn't describe it but it would seem that there's a lot on his mind right now. I slowly reached out for him and touched his cheeks; I surprised myself with that. I felt him jump but he stayed there.

"Anything wrong buddy?" I asked. He shook his head no. He was about to say something when suddenly; there was a loud knock on the door...

Something didn't feel right.

It was as if that person was TRYING to hide their Nen but...sadly, their failing...

Kurapica and I immediately jumped up; slowly approached the door and opened it.

I was about to attack when I saw.....

**(CLIFFY!!!! ^_^ )**


	17. Chapter 17 Awkward Situations

**_Proper disclaimers apply!Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. _**

**_Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome! _**

**_Enjoy~!_**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP:** He was about to say something when suddenly; there was a loud knock on the door...

Something didn't feel right.

It was as if that person was TRYING to hide their Nen but...sadly, their failing...

Kurapica and I immediately jumped up; slowly approached the door and opened it.

I was about to attack when I saw.....

**START: **

Zachary?!" I shouted in shock. Despite having a janitor get-up with the hat and all, I can still recognize him.

"Hey there squirt," he lifted his hat up as if in a gentlemanly salute. I had a vein pop as I tried to growl; since when did I become a 'Squirt'. I felt Kurapica's questioning glance so I hurriedly pulled Zack in the room.

"Come in…it's not safe to be out in the open," I said a bit cautiously. He came in with a light smile. I noticed that he was carrying a small cage with him but it was covered, so I couldn't see what was in it. I told him to sit down on one of the chairs in the room while I went to the small icebox to get him some canned coffee. Kurapica took the seat across from him as if in an interrogating room. I sweat drop secretly. I handed Kurapica and Zach each a can and sat down on the bed. There was an awkward silence…

"So…" I started, trying to break the ice. "This is Zachary, Zach…this is Kurapica…"

They both nodded at each other, still not uttering a word.

"So what brings you in this neck of the woods?" I asked Zach. He removed his hat completely and stared at me with his blue orbs.

"Well, like you, I'm working for a high class family so I can participate in the action. Though right now, I'm still doing undercover jobs before they completely hire."

I nodded, "Is that so?" I looked at him questioningly. "How did you know I was here?"

With this, Kurapica looked up at him, wanting to know the answer as well.

"Well you see, the owner of this place is a Nen user; he's one of the people I am currently working for, and he sensed you guys. He called me and told me to check it out and voila! I came straight to you." He had a sheepish grin on his face.

I chuckled. "Cheery as always eh?"

"Yep. So how are you? I'm glad to see that you're smiling again." His tone was so gentle that I couldn't help but to feel my face heat up.

"E-erm...t-thanks…I'm fine. I'm still recovering from a cold but, thanks to Kurapica, I'm better." I smiled thankfully at Kurapica and he smiled back. I was a bit sad to see THAT smile. It was his 'fake' smile. I looked at him for a bit more then averted my gaze.

"So Zach, where are you staying right now?" I tried to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. Then again, WHY in the WORLD is THERE an AWKWARD silence?! And why am _I _the one trying to fix it? I'm not usually like this. Most of the time, when there were these type of pauses, I didn't care at all. Heck I LIKED the silence…but why am I so bothered by this? "So where are you staying right now?" I asked Zach to distract myself.

"I'm staying at a cottage just a mile away. Why do you ask?" he smirked. "Wanna stay with me?"

I cocked my head at his expression. Weird expression nonetheless. "Nah. I'm fine staying here." I eyed the cage that was lying next to him. "What's in it?"

He chuckled. "Well you see…" he lifted the cover and I heard some fluttering noises. He opened the cage and suddenly, a black blur whizzed out of it. I jumped and was about to attack when I heard a chirping noise on top of my head.

"Eh?" I looked up slightly and to my utter shock, there was a bird on my head!! My eyes widen as I stared at it. I lifted my hand, coaxing it to perch on it. To my surprise, yet again, it jumped on my hand and let me lower it to my eye level.

I was mesmerized at the bird's beauty.

It was as big as a grown parrot but its feathers were jet black and sleek but its eyes were crimson…like blood. Its beak was of a light orange color with a crimson tip on it. Further down, it had a long flowing feathered tail. Again, the tips of it were crimson. All of a sudden, it fluttered its wings and I noticed the same pattern, black and crimson tips. On its forehead was a small blue patch of feather…which was odd yet still added to the bird's already beautiful character. Some short feathers were sticking up its head as if a head ornament.

I smiled at it and slowly lifted my other hand, poised to pet it. Before proceeding, I stared at it straight in the eye, asking a silent question. It made a gentle and sweet sound and craned its neck towards my outstretched hand. It felt so light against my touch.

* * *

**(Kurapica's POV):**

I didn't know why but I was a bit irritated that this Zach guy suddenly interrupted my alone time with Emina. I was finally relaxed that she and I were alone and talking and catching up when THIS guy appeared.

She and Emina seemed to be very close. I figured that he was one of the people that she was with when she was in the Celestial tower. I hid my irritated feelings though and sat across from the guy.

The whole time, I was eyeing the cage that he brought with him. Whatever that was in there was extremely dangerous. Emina didn't seem to notice for some odd reason. I was alert the whole time they were talking.

"_What's this guy doing here anyway?"_I asked myself.

It was answered none the less. I had to admit that Emina was very clueless when Zackary openly invited her to his cottage. I glared at him but he ignored. It was also irritating how he made her blush like that…but oh well…why does it matter to me anyway?

It's not like she's mine or anything.

My eyes were locked on the cage as it was lifted up and opened. I felt the dangerous ki of whatever was in there as it shot out and went straight to Emina's head! I was about to attack when I saw what it was.

It was a bird the size of a parrot yet…I've never seen anything like it. It was probably from a dense yet unknown and unexplored forest. I was mesmerized by its beauty…but that didn't make me at ease. I saw Zachary's face; it was a mixture of smugness and shock. What is wrong with this guy?

"I see it likes you Emi-chan." He started as the bird let Emina pet it. She had a sweet smile on her face that would make anyone, any man in the least, think that she was so adorable! I shook my head slightly to ward off the images.

"Hai! What type of bird is it?" she asked as the bird perched on her shoulder, its eyes sent a chill down my spine.

"No one knows for sure…I found it in my current boss's storage room…he said he was about to slaughter it since that bird's a blood-crazed creature." Emina's face changed a bit, I'm sure mine was too.

"You mean to tell us that you brought a blood-thirsty animal here?!" I said with anger evident in my tone. "Not only that but you let it near Emina!"

"H-hey! C-chill! The owner said that that bird would be tamed by a person with a strong heart and Emina was the first one that I could think of."

I wasn't satisfied with that answer. I proceeded, "How come you brought it with you when you came here even when you said that you didn't know that Emina was here?"

I saw him smirk, "Well, I just happened to be coming from the boss's so I had it with me. It's mere coincidence."

"There's no such thing as coincidence."

"Then it's probably fate that led me back to Emina."

"…"

I stole a glance at Emina, she wasn't paying attention. She was too preoccupied by her new pet. I turned back to him and in a much quieter voice, I asked, "There are a LOT of people who have strong hearts and will power…why is it that Emina's the one you chose?" I know that there's more to his explanation.

He merely smiled a warm smile that was secretly aimed at Emina, but I saw. "That's because despite her want for revenge…she still finds it in her heart to smile and be very loving to others." He looked at me knowingly. I looked back.

"How do you know she wants revenge?" I asked.

"Simple…one, I was there with here when the corpse of her eyeless parents were shown via media, and two, I'm also a Kuruta." He blinked and sure enough, his eyes changed to scarlet. I gasped! I hit my head mentally for not remembering sooner. "_…Zachary, that's his name, helped me…" _I remembered Emina's words when she told me about her being a Kuruta.

"So you're the Zachary that helped her eh?"

"The one and only," he said in such a cheery tone.

"NE! Zach! Can I keep her?!" Emina suddenly interrupted our conversation. Zachary nodded with a cheerful smile. "Yep, she's all yours! Did you think about a name for her yet?" Emina was silent, thinking deeply. I couldn't stop myself at thinking how cute she loo-…I stopped myself then and there.

"Kiara." she said after about five minutes. I saw the bird literally nuzzle her cheek as if saying that it liked the name. Emina giggled and said, "Then her name is officially, Kiara."

* * *

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV): **

It's been three days since Zachary appeared on my doorstep and I'm very happy to see him again. And my new friend, Kiara the pretty bird, has been staying with me ever since.

Kurapica said that Kiara was very dangerous…but the funny thing is, I don't really sense any threatening ki from her, besides, she's a very loyal friend. Yesterday for example; I was walking around the area with her on my shoulder. There was suddenly a man that snatched my katana from me. I could've captured him easily but Kiara beat me to it by flying swiftly, you could only see a black and crimson blur, pecked the man on the head, took my katana by clutching it with her claws and returned it to me. She's so cute!

Today, I was determined to train Kiara. I'm sure that she has potential! I woke up extra early this morning. I saw that Kiara was still asleep on her branch so I took the liberty to take a shower first.

I went in the bathroom, opened the tap of the shower, took off my clothes and stepped under the warm water. I stared at the sprinkling water, letting it run down my face. After about a minute of staring at the water, I started washing my body. I stopped as I saw the scars that Kyo, the guy in the Celestial tower, gave me. I chuckled lightly, "Guess I'll always remember you, eh Kyo?" I said to myself. I had to thank the guy despite the fact that he was about to kill me. I mean, he DID help me release my Nen ability.

I heard rustling in the room. So Kiara's finally awake. I closed the tap and stepped out; wrapping a towel around me. I opened the door of the bathroom and stepped outside.  
"Good morning Kiara-…" my voice suddenly vanished as I saw Kurapica standing there…staring back at me. My face started to burn but instead of screaming…I clutched a nearby vase and threw it at him.

"Stop staring!!"

It didn't hit him but it sure made a lot of noise.

"G-g-gomenasai! I-…I didn't mean to…I mean…" he stuttered as his face turned red as well. He turned the other way so that he won't see me. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, I needed to tell you something but you didn't answer. I got worried so I let myself in. I…" he was immediately cut off by an enraged chirping and within a blink of an eye, Kiara was pecking his head.

He ran outside screaming apologies at Kiara.

I chuckled as Kiara came back and perched on her branch. I pet her, "Good girl."

She whistled happily. I put on a pair of black cargo shorts and a black tank-top along with combat boots. It's a bit hot out but I decided that it won't hurt that much since I'm wearing cotton. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and wrapped my arm with my usual bandage. I looked at Kiara and she perched on my shoulder. I clasped my katana on my belt and took my black bag with me.

"Yosh!" I punched the air. "We shall train you today my little friend!"

* * *

I took my time walking to the park since it's such a beautiful day. Once we were there, I let her fly off for some time. I didn't worry about her not coming back…I mean, for some reason, I knew that she was coming back no matter what. I sat under a tree and stared at the leaves. "How pretty…" I thought out loud.

"Not as pretty as you," I heard a very familiar voice say. I shot up and looked where the voice came from. It chuckled teasingly, "Can't find me little kitty?"

"Hisoka! Show yourself!" I shouted. Soon enough, I saw him jump down the tree. His hair was different; seems like he took off the silver color since now it was the color of rust…it suited him though.

"My, my…if it isn't the silver haired maiden that I've taken a liking to. Hello Emi-chan," he said with a rather playful tone.

"Hello yourself clown. What are you doing here?"

"Oh my! Such a rude greeting from such a beautiful mouth! Can't a man be near the person he likes?"

"In your case…no."

He chuckles lightly. "True…what brings YOU here little cupcake?"

"…THAT is none of your business." I closed my eyes shutting him out. I couldn't feel his presence anymore so I thought he left. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped! He was inches away from my face.

"W-W-What in the-…Hisoka?!" I stuttered.

He smirked lightly and leaned further. "Hmm? Don't tell me you don't like this."

"I DON'T like it!"

"Too bad…I won't pull away." He winked and closed the distance. I tried to squirm away from him only to find that he was pinning my hands above my head against the tree.

"Get away or I'll hurt you!" I threatened.

"I'd like to see you do that my sweet." He traced my cheek then my neck. I shivered in disgust. I flashed my crimson eyes at him but he knew better and looked away just as I blinked. He waved his pointer finger at me.

"No hypnotizing my little pet. Good girls don't do those kinds of things."

"Who said I was a good girl?!"

"Your eyes."

…I stopped talking. What the hell is wrong with this dude? He really IS a psycho. I sighed and stop struggling. "Seriously, what do you want Hisoka?" He shrugged but didn't let me go. "Let me go Hisoka." I made sure to look at him with my cold eyes.

"Oooh…aggressive eh?" He suddenly started leaning in…w-what the hell is he doing!? I made my bandages spark to life and it sliced through his flesh. I caught the scent of his blood and he quickly released my arm. Despite the fact that he was bleeding…he was still smiling!

"We'll meet again little puppy." and with that, he disappeared. I hate him so much! Yet, I had to admit, he's very attractive in some way or two…

"What was Hisoka doing here?" I heard a harsh and cold voice behind me say. I jumped away and raised my katana to the owner of the voice. I stopped when I saw… "Kurapica?!" he had his contacts on but it didn't conceal the hint of scarlet in his eyes.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" I shouted as I lowered my weapon.

"Well," I smiled. "It was nice of him to say hello." I faked a smile again. He didn't answer…he simply stared at me coldly…as if I did something wrong.

"Kurapica? Are you oka…" I was reaching out to touch him when he suddenly turns away and glares at me. I froze…I couldn't even talk…what did I do wrong? He completely turned away and left…as if on cue, Kiara came back and perched on my shoulder…

For the first time in a very long time…I felt…alone.

* * *

**(Kurapica's POV):**

What in the world is Hisoka doing here?

After Kiara started attacking me, I went off to get some breakfast. It made me a bit disappointed since Emina threw a vase at me…well…not that she didn't have the right to. I didn't really mean to look at her…don't get me wrong…she did look good.

Sigh. This is pointless. I keep thinking about things that I shouldn't be thinking.

After I finished my breakfast, I walked outside and caught sight of Kiara flying away. I guess Emina's near. I suddenly felt a very familiar Nen and rushed to where it was. To my surprise, I saw Hisoka grinning at Emina who was cornered against a tree.

I felt my eyes turn scarlet, good thing I was wearing my contacts.

I went to her and asked why he was here. I was expecting her to scream or have a tantrum or something, but instead, she SMILED! "It was nice of him to say hello." she said. For some reason, my heart felt like it was being squeezed by a very strong hand. Looking at her smiling face made it even worst! I couldn't help but glare at her and leave. I can't take this anymore.

These feelings are irrelevant. It'll only get in the way of my work. Who cares if she's smiling because of another guy?

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the hotel. I was about to enter its premises when I heard a scream; a blood-chilling scream of a girl. I didn't hesitate and ran to where the scream came from.

It was coming from an alley and sure enough, I sensed the familiar Nen again. Eyes narrowed, I quickened my pace. When I arrived at the alley, sure enough Hisoka was there holding a young girl, probably the same age as Emina, by the neck and she was a foot off the ground.

"Hisoka!!" I growled. "Let her down!" I poised my hands in front of me. I heard choking noises.

"My my…if it isn't the Kuruta boy." He said with a disgusting playful voice.

"Let the girl down Hisoka." I still haven't forgotten Emina's smile towards this guy, which strengthened my anger.

"Fine…" He let the girl slide down the wall, she was clutching her neck and had a horror-struck look in her eyes. "She should learn her manners," he scoffed and disappeared. I saw the girl shaking and tears were pooling in her eyes. I rushed to her.

"What happened?" I asked as I picked her up seeing that she couldn't walk, poor girl…scared to death.

"I…well…" she stuttered, the air hasn't seem to be going back to her lungs yet. I gave her five more minutes. I was carrying her back to the hotel. After she's a bit settled down, she started again. "That guy, I saw him playing tricks on this little boy and I just rushed and told him to stop. After that, I found myself on the wall…his eyes…they were scary…full of death…" She started sobbing again.

"Don't worry…He won't be back." I assured her. "What's your name?"

She managed to breath in a mouthful of air and looked at me with her warm hazel eyes. "My name's Amiko."

Amiko…what a nice name.

* * *

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV):**

It was exactly 5 p.m. and the clouds are changing colors now. I still don't understand why Kurapica reacted like that. I mean, I know that he doesn't like Hisoka, but glaring at me was a bit confusing. I sighed and whistled long and loud. No sooner, Kiara came zooming by and perched on my shoulder.

"Time to go back," I smiled at her. She seemed to be able to see through that smile for she nuzzled my cheek. I gave a peck on the forehead, on the blue patch of feather to be precise, and walked back to the hotel.

Walking towards my room, I heard light laughter in Kurapica's room.

W-Was that a girl's voice?! I can't help but feel…a bit…left out?

Hn I don't care. I knocked on the door. The laughter stopped and the door was quickly opened. To my surprise, despite knowing that Kurapica's not the only one in that room, a very pretty girl opened the door. She had warm hazel eyes that seemed full of innocence, long wavy chestnut-colored hair that was tied in a loose pony tail and a very…curvy figure, despite her being a bit shorter than me. She gave me a quick smile.

"Come in." she said with a sweet voice. I looked past her and saw Kurapica, on his bed, looking out the window, not even acknowledging my presence.

I…felt, terrible? No…it's much worst than that. It was like something's crushing my chest, making me unable to breathe adding to the fact that my lungs were being squeezed. I gave the girl a sweet smile, at least I hope that's what she saw.

"No thanks, I just came here to check on my friend. But it seems like he's taken care of. See ya!" I walked away and into my room. I don't know what I'm feeling…but one thing's for sure, I feel terrible. I let Kiara go on her branch and she happily drifted off to sleep. As for me, I vowed not to let my guard down ever again.

It would seem like I've become too easy on myself, being attached to others so easily and even relying on them.

I can't do that.

I've never done that. But at the pit of my heart, there was a secret longing. I don't know what that longing feeling is but I've always felt it.

I know I've been attached to Kurapica. There's just something about him that made me want to always look at him. I was even so happy that I get to spend a whole month with him. But after seeing him and hearing him laugh like that with someone other than me…I just can't help feeling bad.

I took a deep breath and mentally shut my heart. I imagined a box with many locks and chains on it. I pictured my irrelevant emotion being stuffed in the box. With one boost of will power, I locked the box and made it disappear to somewhere.

This is the last time I'm ever going to feel that way. I DON'T want to feel this way…ever.


	18. Chapter 18 New Girl

**_Appropriate disclaimers apply. Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Thank you for reading!_**

**_Make sure to review! I want to know what you guys think!!!!_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

**_:)_**

**

* * *

**

**(Kurapica's POV):**

When I felt Emina's presence on the other side of the door, I quickly stopped laughing.

Amiko and I were talking about the time when she fell off the park bench and went straight on a puddle of mud. It was funny the way she told it.

To tell you the truth, she's very interesting to talk to. When she heard the knock, she looked at me and I nodded. She opened the door and sure enough, Emina's silver hair and came fluttering in the view. She still looked as stunning as ever…her pale features glistened a bit with sweat. Her eyes seem dead in a way but still electrifying. I looked away so I could stop thinking about her.

Amiko invited her in but she said, "No thanks, I just came here to check on my friend. But it seems like he's taken care of. See ya!"

Amiko closed the door and I felt Emina's presence fade.

"Who was that?" Amiko asked curiously.

"A friend…"

"She's so beautiful! She's like an angel!" Admiration bubbled in her voice. "Is that her real hair color?"

"Yes…yes it is." I added a faint smile. She didn't even see through it.

"Wow!" she sat back down on the chair and looked out the window. "I've never seen someone like her…so, pale yet very beautiful. I want to be like her!"

"You have your own good qualities."

She blushed, "A-Arigato."

With that, we changed the subject. I can't keep on thinking about Emina though I agree on everything Amiko said.

Emina IS stunning.

"So where are you staying right now? Do you live with anybody?" I asked her.

"Un! I livewith my little brother. He was in school…" she stopped. "Oh my gosh!!" she practically jumped up. "My brother's alone now! I got to go! Thank you so much for saving me earlier!" She gave me a bright smile and dashed out.

I smiled at myself. _She's not that bad. _I stood up and cleaned the room. It was a bit past 5 and the clouds seem to be looking gloomier and gloomier by the second. I closed the window then the curtains and switched the light on. The looked bigger.

I heard some shuffling in Emina's room and I wonder if she was okay.

I regret looking at her that coldly. It wasn't her fault. She was just being nice to Hisoka and I should have known better. Knowing Emina, she was just intrigued at Hisoka's character that's all. Yet I still had a tantrum and took my jealousy out on her. I think I should give her a visit. I walked out of the door and went in front of her room. I knocked.

"Emina?"

There were light noises inside and then I heard the lock click open. The door opened slightly and I saw Emina's figure emerge. Her hair seemed wet; probably took a quick shower.  
"Hey Emina. Are you okay?" I looked at her in the eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I-…" I was cut off.

"It's fine…I know you don't like Hisoka." She said plainly. She was wrong…I detested him for making her smile like that. I kept it to myself though.

"Yeah…I'm sorry." I said again. For some odd reason, I didn't think apologizing worked. There was something off about her voice. "Emi-" I was cut off again.

"Hey Kurapica…I got to go now. I have training tomorrow. Ja!" Her eyes were being covered by her bangs so I couldn't see them. Before I could say anything else, she silently closed the door.

I felt like I've been shut out of her life.**

* * *

**

The next day, I woke up early. I decided to follow her to her training. I headed out the door, expecting that she's still in her room. Once I got out, I saw her in her cloak, a shroud of darkness covering her whole body; head to toe.

It's been a while since I've see her like that. She was at the end of the hallway already, meaning that she woke up earlier than me. Kiara was on her shoulder as usual, the bird seemed very attached to her new owner.

When Emina approached the exit of the hotel, I decided that I should catch up to her.

"Hey! Emina! Wait up!" I called out. I saw her turn around and looked at me with her bright eyes. I don't know if I saw something special in those eyes but sure enough, I saw her smile…just a bit. I smiled back and was about to reach her when suddenly…someone tackled me.

"Kurapica-san!!" I heard a sweet voice exclaim. "A-Amiko?!" I looked and sure enough, Amiko had me on the ground, looking at me sweetly. I looked back at where Emina was standing and sure enough, she was gone. I didn't even feel her presence anymore.

"Good morning Kurapica-san!" she greeted me. She helped me up and dusted her sundress. I dusted my clothes too.

"Good morning to you too Amiko. How's life? Did Hisoka bother you again?"

"Nope! Last night I found my brother waiting for me outside. He was mad, but we were safe the whole night." Her voice was full of enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile.

"So, seeing as you're here already. How about some breakfast?" I asked her. She seemed happy to hear it and agreed.

**(Your/Emina's POV):**

Last night, Kurapica visited me. I didn't want to open the door, but for my friend's sake, I did either way. He seemed concerned, but I didn't let that affect my decision to forget my feelings for him.

Not that I did anyway.

It's probably just the work of my imaginative mind that I actually had had feelings for the kuruta boy.

Heading out to my training spot with my cloak on, I felt him following me. I sighed but didn't stop. I figured that he'll catch up to me when he felt like it.

No sooner, I heard his voice,

"Hey! Emina! Wait up!" I couldn't help but smile. I turned around and saw him running.

He smiled back at me.

I was about to walk to him when the girl from yesterday came out of nowhere and practically 'glomped' him to the ground. They seemed to be getting along, considering the fact that they just met yesterday. But then again, how can I be sure that they only did just meet yesterday.

Oh who cares.

I sure don't.

I turned away and continued my walk to the park. It sure is peaceful.

**(No One's POV…):**

Two weeks passed like this. Emina was trying hard to erase her feelings about Kurapica. K

urapica, on the other hand, wanted to preserve their friendship but every time he had a chance to talk to Emina, Amiko pops out of nowhere. Everything had an awkward silence.

Emina's happy mood when they started this mission simply vanished, along her locked away feelings for the kuruta boy. Every day was a repeat of the other; Emina going to train with her cloak that weighed 10 pounds, Kurapica trying to help her with the training, Amiko appearing out of no where and glomping Kurapica, and everything starts over again.

At nights, Kurapica was restless.

He kept thinking about the silver haired beauty that was sleeping right across the hallway. Most of the time, he had the urge to just get up, bang on her door and apologize on whatever he did wrong just to get to talk to her.

He also considered begging.

Every time he considers many different facts about how he could make her talk to him. Truth was he missed her.

He wanted, no…needed to talk to her, to see her smiling face aimed at him and to just have a good time with her. But it's easier said than done. Every time he tries to get her attention, Amiko appears and his momentum gets ruined. Not only that, when he sees Amiko, reality slaps him across the face. He can't have these sorts of feelings for Emina. It'll only be very troublesome. Besides, almost everyday, he sees her with Zachary. But then again, Emina seems unaware of Zachary's attempt of 'picking her up'.

It would seem that their month stay on this city is going to end with the same ritual everyday.

But that ritual was broken.

**(Kurapica's POV):**

Three days left before we go back to the Nostrad estate. Emina's Nen is still rising to the brink. Everyday, I can feel her energy being pushed to the limits until she can't go on anymore. At nights, I secretly go in her room just to check on her and it made my heart break to see her there in her bed, sleeping and very drained of energy. I was always scared that Kiara would suddenly start chirping wildly, waking her up. But every time the bird sees me, she stays quiet, as if she wants me to see her master. At times, when I visit Emina, I hear her talking in her sleep. She goes on rambling about ice creams and cakes which made me laugh. But most of the time, she screams. Terror filled screams that I just couldn't ignore. I lightly pet her head to settle her down and then leave as soon as I feel her waking up.

Amiko and I became really close friends.

She's so energetic that she makes my day less horrible. I don't want to treat her as Emina's substitute but Amiko's very special. Everyday she visits and talks to me about almost anything and everything. I feel very light and happy whenever I see her.

"So when are you leaving?" She asked me while we were walking to the park. Her face seemed very sad.

"The day after tomorrow," I gave her a small apologetic smile.

"Eh? That's too soon! I wanted to hang out with you more! Sigh…I guess there's no helping it then." She looked up to me with her warm hazel eyes.

"Yeah," I agreed. We continued walking until we reached the park. We saw Emina doing her daily training.

"She's working very hard eh?" Amiko commented.

"Yeah…she's very determined."

"She's still very beautiful."

I didn't answer to that. We stopped under a tree and quietly observed the silver haired maiden sitting in the middle of the park.  
"Hey Kurapica…" I heard Amiko begin. I looked at her questioningly. She seemed to be fidgeting.

"What is it?"

"The thing is…I have something to tell you tomorrow. Meet me here tomorrow…alright?"

Before I could even answer, she left running.

She's pretty odd, I thought to myself. Ever since the day I saved her, Amiko has always been visiting me. I have no clue why. I found myself walking towards Emina, I needed to tell her, or at least inform her about our trip back to the estate. I was about to tap her when I suddenly found myself pinned on the tree with a sharp blade pressed on my neck.

"E-Emina!" I shouted. I saw her eyes burning crimson but when she heard me, she blinked and it was back to blue. She lowered the blade and put on her hood. "Sorry about that…I was in 'game' mode." I heard her say monotonously.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Listen, the day after tomorrow, we go back to the estate. Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Not entirely. I have to restock my supplies."

"Can I come with you? I'll help." I offered. I haven't been spending time with my best friend ever since that incident with Hisoka. There was a long pause.

"Sure. Meet me here tomorrow; same hour as now." She looked up at me and I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her smiling blue eyes.

"Alright. I'll be on time!"

"You better," She said playfully. "I'll hunt you down if you don't show up." There was a light laughter in her voice.

"So what are you up to?" I couldn't stop myself from asking such an absurd question.

"Excuse me?" I felt her stiffen a bit.

"Well, I know I did something awful but…you've been very distant these past weeks."

"Oh…well…" there was a pause. The wind blew from the west and some strands of her hair were blown with it; I noticed her hair's a bit longer now. "Well…I …" she started. "What time is it?" she obviously didn't want to talk about it. I sighed heavily and told her the time.

"Anyway," I decided to let it go. "Want to eat out with me?"

She nodded. "Sure."

**(Back to Your/Emina's POV):**

When I accidentally almost sliced his head off, Kurapica still managed to smile at me and to offer to go shopping with me. He even invited me to dinner. Some odd feelings almost made themselves resurface but I managed to keep them hidden. I did smile once or twice. "So where shall we eat?" I asked politely. Kiara was still nestled on my shoulder and her presence was a bit comforting.

"You pick." Kurapica told me with a light smile.

"I'm not really that hungry…but if you insist. How about," I looked around to see our choices. I pointed to an interesting place.

"There." I saw him nod and slowly lead me toward the place. I looked at the clock tower and saw that it was noon already. Time sure moves fast when you try to forget it. As we enter the place, we sat down on an empty table. We both ordered and did some small talk about music and some place unknown to man.

"I like the song 'If It Kills Me' by Jason Mraz," he said when I asked him what his current favorite song was. He looked at me with an odd expression in his eyes…I can't tell what it was. There was an awkward silence for a while. I didn't like it. Before I could think of an opening line, I blurted out the first question in my mind.

"What do you think about Amiko?"


	19. Chapter 19 Mixed up Feelings

**_Proper disclaimers apply! Yoshihiro Togashi is the rightful owner of Hunter X Hunter. _**

**_I'm alwas open for reviews; just don't be rude ^_^_**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Hope you Enjoy~! :)_**

**Recap: **Before I could think of an opening line, I blurted out the first question in my mind.

"What do you think about Amiko?"

**START: (In Your POV):**

I mentally kicked myself for asking this question. I didn't care what he says right? I mean, it doesn't matter whether or not he likes her. Why the hell am I asking? Ugh! I bet he's not going to answer.

"She's very special," he answered.

Ouch.

"I see…she's very nice. I bet you're going to miss her." I said it as casually as I can and took a bite of my lunch.

"Yeah, we became very close these past weeks. She told me she's going to be very lonely."

I nodded. I felt something in my chest that's twisting in pain. I ignored it. It's an irrelevant feeling.

"Emi…" he suddenly said. I looked up and cocked my head. "Hm?"

"How are you?"

What's with that question? I looked at his face. Is he being serious? "I'm fine. What's with the sudden question?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"Well, I always see you work out every day. Training nonstop and I'm worried…you know…a-…about your health."

"Kurapica, there's no need to worry about me. It's not like _you_ don't train everyday yourself-" I got cut off.

"That's different." his tone was very serious that I decided to stop talking. "I do train everyday. But not how I used to train back in the woods. I don't drain myself."

"…"

"I see you going in your room barely able to walk Emi. Why are you doing this?!"

"That's none of your business." I said plainly. I saw him wince a bit; guess I gave my voice more venom than I intended. He didn't say anything and just continued eating. I sighed and put down my fork. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so uptight-"

"It's fine. You're right. I should be minding my own business."

I looked at him. I bit my lip.  
He really looks so…irresistible. His blond hair falling over his brilliant eyes and the way the light is shining on it makes it seem angelic in some sort. His dangly earring gives him a very sexy aura. I felt my face heat up at the word. Since when did I think of him as _sexy? _I chuckled. Guess I can't suppress anything anymore.

I balled up a tissue and grinned. With a good aim, I threw it straight to his nose. He jumped!

"W-What the-…" he blinked multiple times.

I was trying hard not to laugh. "Sorry. You were just so serious that it didn't fit you," a giggle escaped from my mouth.

I guess there's no helping it. I officially like Kurapica! I won't deny it…but I won't tell him either. He has too much going on his mind that I don't want to add more things in it. I gave him a warm smile.

"T-That was random…" he stuttered.

"Yep, I just feel a bit better. SO! What's our plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, I'll meet you in the park and we're going to go shopping for things. Then we're going to pack up. The following day we leave for our job."

"Hmm…sounds reasonable enough." I whistled and Kiara flew in from the open window. I gave her some bread and she went off flying again. "So how's life? I already know that you and Amiko are getting along."

"Well…life's life…it's a bit boring since you kept ignoring me," he put on a fake sad eyes. I grinned. "You're so bad at acting."

"I know," he smiled. "But seriously. It was a bit boring and-…hey! What are you doing after lunch?"

"Eh? Um…nothing…why?"

"Well, there's this movie coming out today. I figured we could see it before we go back to our dark-filled jobs," he chuckled but I knew he was being serious. Once we go back, it'll be full of 'hard' work.

"Sure. Let's go to the movies then." I finished my meal and we talked a bit more. I missed talking to him!

**(Kurapica's POV):**

It lifted my spirit up when I saw her smile. It's so…refreshing. I wonder what was up with her. Nonetheless, she's smiling now. Not only that, she's smiling at _me! _I probably sound like a little kid but I'm happy!

"So what movie is it?" she asked as we walked side by side.

"Well, it's a romantic comedy; 10 Things I Hate About You." I know, you're probably thinking why in the world I wanted to see a chick flick. Well, I wanted an excuse! And besides, having her with me is better than actually watching the movie.

Emina was walking to me and our shoulders slightly touch. Actually, it was her shoulder touching my upper arm…I think I grew taller. Either way, the walk was silent yet comfortable. I like this sensation. I looked at her at the corner of my eyes and had the sudden urge to pull her in my arms. I suppressed that urge.

We arrived at the movie theatre and paid for the tickets. We went inside and took a seat; we were just in time before the movie started. We didn't talk inside the cinema and truth be told, the movie was very interesting. I became so into the movie that I didn't realize that Emina had fallen asleep until her head softly rested on my shoulder. It gave me quite a scare but when I looked at her sleeping face, I smiled and gave her forehead a light peck. I felt my face burn up and I pinched myself for doing that. "Sigh…" I adjusted her position so she could lie more comfortably on my shoulder and smiled.

"Guess she's very tired…" Right then and there…while looking at her tranquil and beautiful face, I realized something. I realized that despite telling myself that I didn't need anyone during my training, I secretly look at her amulet and it gave me more motivation. Without me noticing, she became my…source of power…no…maybe more of a life line. I guess I'm not that strong after all.

The whole time, these past weeks, even though I was with Amiko chatting happily away, every time I check on Emina, I always feel more…complete. I chuckled at how stupid I was for even trying to suppress these feelings. I slowly snaked my arm around her and pulled her closer.

There's no denying it now. I've completely fallen for Emina.

She's the only one who can make me feel at ease and relaxed and all those other emotions that I never thought that I could have.

I looked at her lips. They looked soft as petals and I can't resist the urge to lean in. I wanted to taste her. I'm probably going nuts…she might kill me if she wakes up! Oh well! I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. (A/N: KURAPICA'S TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!!!!...just kidding! )

I pulled away and let go of her after feeling her body move, she was about to wake up.

I smiled.

I will never let anything touch her.

* * *

(**FF TO NEXT MORNING- Still in Kurapica's POV)**

Emina woke up yesterday towards the end of the movie and I was pretending that I didn't notice that she was sleeping. When we walked out of the cinema, we headed straight back to the hotel.

Now, I'm currently under the sprinkling water of the shower, trying to clear my head. For some odd reason, the thought of shopping with Emina sounded so…awesome! I spent the whole night thinking about places where we could shop and what we could do after we shop. Wow, I'm probably going crazy!

I know I admitted that I love her but…I can't tell her. At least not yet…maybe not ever! It's too dangerous to admit it out loud.

I stepped out of the shower and dressed in a plain grey long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I looked at the clock and it was fifteen minutes before the agreed time. I shrugged, its better to be early.

Walking to the park, I had the feeling that I forgot something. I checked my pockets and found the things I needed. Everything seems to be in order but I still can't shake the feeling off.

As I approach the big tree in the park, I saw a familiar outline of a person. I mentally smacked myself for forgetting! I remember promising Amiko that I'd meet her hear.

Oh gosh, let's just hope it doesn't ruin the plan!

"Kurapica! H-Hey!" Amiko said while waving her hand at me nervously. I wonder what's wrong. I jogged up to her and looked at her. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "T-That is…erm…h-how's your day?"

She's clearly not okay. "Um…it's morning. But so far, my day's fine." I didn't want to be rude.

I saw her face flush a bit. Does she have a fever?! Oh my gosh! She needs to get back home!

"S-sorry, it's just…I'm…" she fidgeted a bit. She looked at me with those warm eyes that were now filled with something…very different.

Usually, those eyes always had laughter in them, excitement nonetheless. But now, they were full of…I don't know.

"You're?" I need to get this over with quick. Emina's on her way and I don't want to get the whole schedule messed up.

"I…I…" she looked up at me and locked her gaze at me; I couldn't look away. "I…I know I've only known you for a few weeks but, Kurapica…I really…like you. A lot!"

Her face was beat red now. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting a confession at all!!!!

"Um…I…thank you? But, Amiko, I'm sorry but-" I didn't finish my sentence when suddenly, she fell forward on to my chest and seeing that she was abnormally red, the first thing that registered in my mind that she was passed out. I quickly picked her up and carried her.

_I'm sorry Emina,_ I thought. _I need to save her first. _So much for the perfect shopping trip. I started to walk forward when I suddenly felt my collar being pulled forward and my upper body was moving. In a split second, I felt my lips against warm quivering ones.

I blinked.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't quite understand why Amiko was kissing me. Hah, who am I fooling? Of course I know but…I just can't return her feelings back. I love someone else. Yet I couldn't pull away. Amiko was leaning her weight on me and her hands were resting gently yet firmly on my cheek, pulling me against her. Her kiss was very passionate and urgent but I couldn't kiss back.

Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw something silver. My heart almost stopped.

Amiko must've felt my tenseness for she slowly pulled away but she didn't let me go.

There, to my horror, was Emina…standing; watching me and Amiko in this awkward position. I don't know why my heart suddenly felt like someone's squeezing it when I saw Emina smile her sweet, yet fake, smile and said "Sorry for disturbing," bowed slightly and hurried away.

I clutched my hands into a fist and put Amiko down. I looked at her with stern eyes. "I'm sorry; I can't return your feelings. Please return home now," I looked at the suddenly darkening sky. Seems like the weathers taking a turn for the worst very early.

"It's going to rain soon. It's best if you're indoors." I gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"K-Kurapica! I…but I…I really like you!"

"Thank you, but I just can't…I'm sorry." I gave her a polite bow and ran to where Emina went.

* * *

**(Your/Emina's POV): **

I was having a great day despite seeing that the clouds are a bit grey. I headed to the meeting place without Kiara since she wanted to go Zach for some reason; don't ask me how I knew what she wanted. Honestly, I don't know either. Anyway, I had a very good night's rest despite feeling guilty for falling asleep during the movies with Kurapica.

I approached the park, smiling as I saw Kurapica's outline from behind a tree. "Kura-" I started when my breath almost got chocked out of my lungs. As I approached the front of the tree…I saw that Kurapica wasn't alone. In his arms was that girl, Amiko; and they were…kissing.

I can't explain how horrible I felt when I saw that. It was like punching my gut while squeezing my lungs and at the same time, driving a drill through my heart. I couldn't move for a while. But when they stopped and stared at me, I quickly gathered my 'poker face' together and gave them a smile.

"Sorry for disturbing you," I bowed slightly and ran away before the stupid tears could betray me.

I wandered into a café and sat down on an empty table.

I guess the shopping trip was canceled now. I looked up at the sky; it looked angry now, with its different shades of grey looming about. I scolded myself for being so stupid. Why would I even let my hopes up knowing that there's no chance?

I secretly hoped, last night when the lights were off, that Kurapica felt the same way for me. I spent the whole night fantasizing about both of us, hand in hand and walking down a blossom filled street. Unknown to me, a lone tear fell from my eyes.

I'm so stupid.

Of course he likes Amiko.

She's sweet, funny, fun, interesting, sexy, _everything _a guy would want. I know Kurapica very well but…I guess I missed the part that he's still a guy and he likes those things too. I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself a bit more.

I stood up and left the café.

I'm going shopping by myself.

* * *

**(Kurapica's POV: )**

I couldn't find her.

Every time I _thought _I detected her, she disappears. Could it be that she's trying to avoid me? I can't believe how stupid that question was! I didn't like the fact that she saw me and Amiko kissing. In fact, I wanted it to be Emina pressed against me…not Amiko.

Amiko's a nice girl…but I just don't like her in that kind of way.

I looked up at the sky and no doubt it was going to rain.

After three hours of unsuccessful search for Emina, I gave up and went in a café. I went everywhere! I searched places that she might've visited. As soon as I sat down on an empty table, a crack of lightning and sound of thunder was heard overhead. Rain poured heavily on the café's roof.

I hope she's not under the rain. The last thing I want to happen is for her to get sick. Tomorrow, we're heading back to the estate and I want her to be fit. As the waiter gave me my coffee and cake, I unconsciously looked up and as if on cue, the café door opened with a sound of the bell and in came Emina; all soaked from head to toe. Despite her being drenched though, it still didn't hide the fact how beautiful she was.

Her clothes hung on her body. I noticed that she's wearing something a bit different today. She usually wore black but today, she was wearing a baby blue turtle neck sweater that made her eyes stand out, a brown skirt that went to her mid thighs and had tears on it and a pair of rugged brown combat boots. She looked like your normal teenager yet…she still looked special. She looked up and brushed her bangs off her face and our eyes met for a mere second then she looked away and approached the counter.

I didn't know what to do. Should I ignore her or call her over to sit with me?

This is going to be awkward for sure. But then again, why am I getting nervous? It's not as if she returns my feelings. I guess it's the thought that she _might _have the same feelings and I just didn't want that episode to ruin my already slim chances. Gulping down a mouthful of coffee, I looked up at her as she had her tray and raised a hand.

"Hey!" To my surprise, she smiled and came over to my table.

"Hey, are you alone?" She asked casually as she sat down.

"Y-yeah…listen, I'm sorry I couldn't make it." I looked at her and in my disbelief, despite her smiling expression…her eyes were…empty.

"Nah, it didn't matter," _well it mattered to me,_ I wanted to say but didn't. "Besides, I could handle the shopping on my own." She continued as she lifted one of the few bags she was carrying. I wanted to tell her that what she saw wasn't what it looked like but I didn't know how to open the subject. I was about to talk but she beat me to it.

"So, for tomorrow, what time are we leaving?" she asked…she was looking at me intently.

"Six in the morning…" I saw her nod and went back to her eating. "Listen…Emina," I started and she looked back up to me. There's no backing down now.

"Um…the incident earlier…about Amiko and I…" was it just me or did she just winced? "That was a-" I was cut off again…a bit thankful since I felt my face grow warm. "Hey, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry since I interrupted your little 'session'." She had a smirk and teasing tone and I couldn't help but to feel my chest hurt a bit. "So! How's your relationship going to go? I mean, with you going away that is…wouldn't that be complicated?" she continued. It annoyed me that she had a very playful tone on her voice…despite the fact that it was obviously fake…I looked at her seriously.

"Emina, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" she had her fake smiles on.

"You know quite well what I'm talking about."  
"No clue."

"Emina, be serious."

"Aren't ya gonna eat that?"

"…" I twitched. She wasn't being serious at all.

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I have to go to Zach's for a bit to get Kiara," she stood up and took her bags. "Thanks for the company." Before I could say anything, she was gone and out under the rain again.

**(BACK TO YOUR/EMINA'S POV):**

I bluffed my way out of that café. To tell you the truth, I've been avoiding him for the whole day. Kind of ironic since I didn't have trouble finding him; he was sitting casually in the café. When we talked, I was trying so hard not to burst into tears so instead; it was harder than I imagined it would be; I turned everything into a joke. It's not my thing and I know I suck, but teasing is something I'm considerably good at. I dodged his questions somehow and managed to leave without answering him. Under the rain, my tears were camouflaged greatly that you can't even see them.

The next day, I woke up extra early for my morning run. It was still dark outside but the morning air was very fresh and was good in my lungs. When I got back, I packed everything up; throwing the junk in my bag that I didn't need anymore. I took a quick shower and put on my fishnet shirt under a black tank top, black cargo pants and a pair of combat boots. I re-wrapped my bandages on a bit more neatly and went back on packing. After my bag was packed, I strapped my katana on, put my overcoat and got my bag.

"C'mon Kiara! We're about to leave!" I heard her chirp and went on to perch on my shoulder. I made a last round of the room to check weather I forgot something. When I was sure that I had everything, I took the keys and went out, saying goodbye to the room.

Once out in the hallway, I saw Kurapica going out of his room. I immediately put on my best smile and greeted him.

"'morning!" He greeted back; he's in his usual traditional Kuruta outfit. I admit, it doesn't make him look threatening but then again, it's not about the outfits that make one threatening. I looked at his jet black eyes and can't help but to miss seeing his blue orbs.

"Hey Emina, I know it's a bit late to ask you this but, aren't you going to buy some contacts?" we started heading to the main lobby where we could grab some snacks.

"Well…the thing is, I wouldn't be able to use my ability if my eyes are hidden." I didn't want to explain yet and was glad when he brushed the subject off.

We spent thirty minutes in the bus in complete silence. I couldn't think of anything to talk about and it would seem that he wasn't in the mood to talk either. Kiara was perched happily on the window sill looking at the scenery passing by.

I was about to ask if he had the items we were supposed to bring but decided that it was too stupid a question to ask. Of course he'll have it…its Kurapica we're talking about!

Once in the airport, we went through those metal detector things that held me up a bit because of my metals. I merely looked at the security guard and manipulated his mind.

What? If he asked me to remove every metal on me, he'd have me stripping in public! I heard a soft chuckle behind me and I stuck my tongue out at Kurapica.

Last night, when I went to Zach's, he said that he wouldn't be able to see me off. I told him it was fine. I guess he figured that I wasn't feeling well because he added, "I'll be in York Shin soon so don't worry. The guys will be there too!"

"REALLY?!" my mood just brightened up. "That's great! I'd love to see them again!"

He smiled at me warmly and then I was off.

Me and Kurapica are currently walking towards our destined gates when suddenly, I felt a familiar aura nearby that made me want to run away and just hide so that I could save my pride…if ever I threatened to loose control of my emotions that is.

There, standing in front of the waiting area was Amiko, in a pink sundress and had what seemed to by a shy smile.

She was looking at Kurapica, him and only him to be exact and by looking at Kurapica; I think he's also returning the look. I shifted my gaze before my tears resurface again, but not quick enough to notice the small smirk, barely visible, on Amiko's face.

Guess she's not the girl I though she was. Then again, what did I think of her? I saw Kurapica look at me; I guess it's a signal that I wasn't needed. I gave Amiko my own cold glare, which visibly made her shiver to my satisfaction, and went to sit on the waiting area.

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

I flashed Emina a distress glance, hoping that she'll get the signal not to leave. But then she leaves nonetheless! This is the _worst _time to get the wrong message! "Hey Amiko," I said politely.  
"Here…" she handed me a box. From the scent of it, I think it's full of cookies. "Just something to eat on your journey."

"Thank you for the thought. And thanks for coming to say goodbye."

She nodded and before I could protest, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I twitched.

Surely Emina saw that from where she was sitting. I'm growing annoyed now.

"You know, Amiko, you shouldn't do that to people without their permission." I said sternly.

"I know…" she had an apologetic expression.

"Yet you still do it."

"I couldn't help it!"

I sighed. "Thanks for everything. I'll be on my way now." I nodded and left.

I saw Emina reading a paperback novel and had her head phones; black, leathery and spiked with a skull that can use a sign that says 'don't bother me', on. I sighed and sat next to her.

"So how did your sweet little girl take the parting speech?" her voice played with an amused tone that I just couldn't help but get annoyed even more; wasn't she listening to her music?

"…"

"Don't want to talk about it? Okay." she lowered her headphones to her neck so that they were dangling and Kiara was nuzzling her cheek. She stood up and put her book away. "Flight's here. We better get going." she didn't even look at me. I stood up and approached the gate. I know Amiko was still there. You might say its mean, but I couldn't care less about her presence.

Without as much as a glance at her, me and Emina left.

* * *

_**FF TO WHERE THEY GET OFF…**_

I won't lie, the ride was HORRIBLE! I know Emi and I are quiet people but _this _is a different kind of quiet! There's tension in the air that I didn't like. The only time that we talked was when I gave her the treasure that we got and that conversation only consisted of a simple 'thank you' from her. God this is torture! We walked briskly down the street. Instead of taking a cab or whatever those things were, we walked towards the estate.

As soon as we were ushered in a room where the boss was and gave him the items, we found ourselves moving towards a more decorated hallway.

**(BACK TO YOUR/EMINA'S POV):**

The hallway was very _interesting. _There was this portrait with what seemed to be a man reaching out from it.  
"You're all hired to replace him." Dalzollene, our boss, said after Vese pointed to it.

We walked a bit more and entered a room that was…pink. I winced at the color. Not only that, it has a very…girly aura. I took in a deep breath. I have a bad feeling about this job.

"This is Neon, the daughter of the boss (the real one) and she is your top priority." As soon as Dalzollene said that, I mentally sighed. I know I agreed on taking this job without any regrets but guarding a preppy, annoying girl; her aura says it all, was going to be hard. No doubt that this girl is going to be a handful. Once out of the room, Dalzollene told us our plan. We were to safely escort our 'Lady' to the hotel in York Shin.

I looked at Kurapica; he was back to his uptight and stern self. I only saw that side of him when we met here a month ago; I still can't manage to get used to it.

Once we were in the blimp, I saw Senritsu looking at Kurapica. Man, this guy attracts a _lot _of attention…especially to females. I took a deep breath and looked at the scenery down below. I forced a lump back in my throat…we were far above the ground. I shivered a bit but hid the nervousness. I mean, this isn't my first time taking on a guarding job.

Kurapica suddenly disappeared and I couldn't help but wonder what he's up to. Kiara was somewhere in the inner part of the ship…probably where Miss Neon is.

"Think that kid's okay?" Basho, the guy with a mustache asked.

Senritsu shrugged but I know I saw concern in her eyes. I twitched and I saw her look at me for a second there. I slowly edged my way to where Kurapica went and to my astonishment…he was talking in his phone. His voice was so quiet that I decided not to eavesdrop…not that I can anyway.

"You must all be alert," Dalzollene said while we were in the hotel now. He looked at me, "And those headphones are not to be worn any time soon." I gave him a glare. With headphones or not, I can still know my surroundings better than he can.

"Our first mission is to get the auction items that Lady Neon wants. It doesn't matter how much, as long as you get it. Vese, Tochino and Iwancolef, you three will be in charge of the auction. I'll stay with Squala; we're going to be guarding the Lady. The rest of you will have your designated posts. Be on alert. Any move that seems suspicious, call me immediately." I guess the sudden change of plans had something to do with Miss Neon.

Earlier when Kiara came back, she told me some things about our 'boss'. Kiara said that Neon had a very peculiar Nen ability. She said that Miss Neon can predict the future. That's pretty interesting. I wonder what she predicted.

"Emina, you're with Basho and Rinsen; you will be the back entrance watch dogs. Report anything suspicious. Kurapica and Senritsu, guard the main entrance." he looked at me again. "Remember, no headphones." I twitched.

"Alright already," I glared at him with a mischievous smirk. "No headphones."

"Good." he took his sword with him. "Now, let's do this mission."

* * *

So far so good; nothing seems to be out of order.

"So!" a booming voice said behind me. "What's your relation with the blond boy?" I turned round and saw Basho leaning against the wall, grinning at me. "Excuse me?"

"You seem to be very…close to him."

"Weather I'm close to him or not is none of your business." I turned back to the railings and looked at the back entrance; still no sign of trouble.

"You should use your binoculars." Rinsen piped up. I looked at him. "Why? I can see well enough." It was true! I don't need binoculars. Pretty ironic now that I think about the time when I got lost in the airport. With my sharp eyes, I shouldn't have missed those directions.

Wow…the moon looks pretty tonight.

Then, at the blink of an eye, I saw something odd. The back entrance was suddenly being crowded with even more guards. Something's fishy. "Basho, tell the boss that something's happened. I'm going in." I jumped on the railing, despite being at the 8th floor, I braised myself to jump.

"H-Hey, wait kid," I heard him scurrying towards me. "Wait 'till the boss orders you to-" I cut him of with a grin and jumped off the building. I landed on my foot and my knee gracefully, looked up at saw their awestruck/horrified faces, grinned and gave them a salute before going in. I probably would get in trouble for doing this but I have a good reason to rush in.

**(KURAPICA'S POV): **

Senritsu and I were talking about our reasons as to why we took this job. I was about to ask more about his Demon Sonata thing when he suddenly asked me, "What's your feelings toward Emina-san?"

"Huh?" I felt my face warm up at the sound of her name.

"She seems a bit confused." there was a smile playing across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks I'm a girl and was very concerned." he was pretending to be serious but his eyes were definitely laughing.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's so amusing?"  
"Nothing in particular." He's _definitely _amusing himself at something I'm not getting. But before I could press on, I looked down at our assigned spot and there was a change that was occurring. There was something wrong going on in the auction.

As soon as Senritsu called the boss, we were off to find out what was happening. It would seem that the boss already knew that there was something bad happening 'cause Basho's team called already. As if on cue, the phone rang again and it was Basho.

"Kurapica, for you," Senritsu handed me the phone. I was greeted with Basho's booming voice. "THAT LITTLE BRAT IS GONNA GET IT!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"That little friend of yours, Emina," I suddenly halted and Senritsu looked at me; he's ahead of me. "She suddenly rushed in the building alone!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I know! I'm not talking about that! When did she leave?"

"5 minutes ago." with that, I hung up and gave the phone back to Senritsu and we dashed towards the building. To tell you the truth, I wasn't worried at all about what happened to the others, my highest concern is Emina. If she went in that early, she could've ran into the people who caused whatever mess this was. I hope she's fine.

Once there, we were greeted with the grinning face of Emina, completely carefree and if I'm not mistaken, she seems to be having fun.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" I grabbed her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. That didn't wipe that stupid smirk on her face and instead, she pulled away. "I'm thinking that things will be interesting. And please don't touch me," that hit me hard in the gut. I was about to say something again when she pointed to something.

"Uh oh~ they're getting away!" I followed her gaze and sure enough, there was a hot air balloon floating towards Goldo's Desert. "Let's go!" She suddenly pulled me by the sleeves and we were headed to the car. Senritsu called the boss again and surely enough, he told us to go to the desert.

**(EMINA'S/YOUR POV):**

I'm in so much trouble now. When I got it, I saw some glimpses of the scene. It wasn't at all scathed in any way! I clearly saw tons of people go in here but none came out. And now, looking at the empty room, I don't know how those people disappeared! I walked around the area once more before I saw the hot air balloon lifting up. I ran towards the window and sure enough, I saw them. There were about six of them and one of them was huge! Not a fat giant but a _muscular _giant! I know that I don't know anything about the Ryodan except for the fact that there are 13 of them and that they have tattoos on their back, I knew by looking at these people that they are beyond normal. It sent chills down my back when I thought that these people killed all those members of the mafia. As soon as I took my eyes away from them, I saw Kurapica and Senritsu enter the building. I masked my face with a grin that I know is both annoying and irritating in times like these and faced them. Kurapica held me and was very angry that I rushed in to the scene like this. He has no right to be angry at me...no right at all.

And what's also irritating is that my heart made some annoying back flips when I heard his concerned tone. I managed to mentally kick myself for even allowing myself to hope. Before my face heats up, I dragged them out and we went straight to the heart of the trouble. The Grand Auction started with a mass murder and no doubt, the Genei Ryodan are the ones behind it.

* * *

(\_/)

(00)

(/\)~*

U U

**Hope you guys like it!!! There's more coming up! Stay tuned and don't forget to message or whatever floats your boat. Btw, for you people who doesn't know Hunter X Hunter (Just being careful here ppl!) The main plot line is based on Hunter X Hunter. I just added some more characters and some hidden plots!**

**+_+**


	20. Chapter 20 Dusts and Gender Mixup

**_Proper disclaimers apply! Yoshihiro Togashi is the rightful owner of Hunter X Hunter! Thank you for reading!_**

**_I hope you guys like this chappie~! _**

**_Enjoy~! :)_**

* * *

**START! EMINA'S POV! **

When we arrived at the top of the desert 'bowl', since it has a bowl shaped dent in it…probably more like a trench. Either way, I saw the giant. I heard them call him Ubogin…or Ubo for short. I looked at him. Despite his form…he's pretty 'shapely'. The rest of our team is standing there, watching the scene below us. The scene consisted of stubborn bastards, aka. The members of the mafia, that despite seeing how huge this Ubo was, they still wanted to fight. Ubo, on the other hand, was as confident as a spider eyeing its prey. As soon as his fur covering his back was removed, I felt my eyes changed color for there, tattooed on his back, was a black spider with 12 legs. I covered my eyes with the hood of my coat and managed to calm down. Surely enough I felt Kurapica's anger emanating from his body.

No sooner did Ubo talk, the mafia fired at him. It was such a sight! There he was, standing in the middle of the storm of armed people and getting shot at yet Ubo, after they ceased fire, was not harmed at all!

I blinked at him.

Then with one, powerful punch, Ubo punched the ground and Nen energy was blasted in a wide radius, wide enough to cover the dust bowl and kill everyone in it. I was glad that we were at the top.

"Wow…this guy's terrible!" I heard Basho whistle. I looked at Kurapica…he wasn't himself. He was just staring at the scene with his black eyes. I don't want to see him like this.

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

There he is, the Reinforcement member of the Phantom Brigade. If I could restrain him with my chain, then I won't have any serious trouble handling his teammates. Seeing his tattoo made my blood boil. Everything I saw turned scarlet and it took a lot of my control to stop myself from charging there and take him out myself. I gripped my fists in a tight ball on my sides. _Just a bit more,_ I thought. _Just a bit more waiting and I can clamp my chains down on you bastards and kill you. I'll make you suffer until you beg me to die your-…_My thoughts were cut off when I felt a soft hand brush up my arm. I blinked and looked down, meeting the crimson eyes of Emina. What's she doing?

Without any word, she brushed her hand on my cheek and went back on staring at the scene, which now progressed to the Injyuu; the 10 Godfathers, fighting Ubo. Sadly, despite the fact that the Injyuu had outnumbered the giant bastard, they still lost.

Pathetic

So much for the strength they had.

I saw one of the Brigade's people slid down the trench and went down to Ubo's side. I gripped my chains tightly. They were here. The Phantom Brigade is here. I can't let this chance slip away. Without thinking and seeing the area through a mist of scarlet, I strode purposely towards the dust bowl. I heard my teammates shout at me.

"Are you in a hurry to die!?" Squala's voice sounded strained and panicked but it didn't contain any emotion other than the fact that if I die, he'll be the one responsible for me.

I ignored him and kept on walking.

"Kurapica, stop and think about what your doing!" Basho sounded very stern, much more compassionate than Squala but it's merely a professional advice to a fellow coworker.

"Kurapica, don't rush into things while feeling like this!" Senritsu pleaded. I guess he's the only one who was really putting his heart into this.

Who cares?

If I die, I'll die avenging my kin.

I kept on walking but suddenly, something soft grasped my hand. I looked back and sure enough, Emina's crimson eyes stared at me, full of feelings. She held my hand firmly.

"Let go Emina." I said as coldly as I can.

"No," she was serious. "I won't let you go until you clear your head Kurapica."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I can try. Don't end up killing yourself," despite her cold toned words, it was laced with something…warm.

"What authority do you have over me that gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"My mind is clear right now. I am not blinded by anger like you are," she was still holding on.

"'Clear minded' eh? Says the girl who rushed into a building as soon as she thought that it _wasn't safe._"

She immediately let go and I regretted saying that. She was about to say something, sadness evident from her eyes, when she got cut off by Senritsu's calming melody.

I looked at him and smiled. Clearly, he didn't want me to go down there like this. I even hurt the one I loved! I looked back at Emina, I wanted to apologize. I obviously told her that she wasn't a reliable person. But to my surprise, she wasn't near me anymore. She was standing at the top of a much taller rock. She's fast! But one thing's for sure, she didn't want to look at me.

**(EMINA'S/YOUR POV):**

So I wasn't a reliable person eh? I guess that hurts…a lot. Especially the fact that when it was Senritsu who told him to calm down, he did what she said, _without _talking back. I stood at the top of the rock, observing Kurapica do his 'work'. Without a doubt, he captured Ubo with his chain and we were on our way back to the base.

Inside the car, everyone seems tense that a member of the Brigade was sitting next to us. Ubo was between Senritsu and I and Basho was riding shot gun with Kurapica driving.

I looked up at Ubo; I managed to bring my eyes back to blue. He looked down on me with a smirk. I raised an eye brow questioningly.

"You're very stunning little lady," Ubo said. I was surprised at his voice! I mean, I was expecting a low growly voice from this guy but instead, he had a very…soothing yet mischievous voice.

"…is that a complement?" seriously…_what _is he trying to say?

"Of course it's a complement! You look gorgeous and cute!!"

"T-Thank you but don't you think this isn't the right place and time to talk about things like that?" I motioned at the chains that are wrapped around him.

"Hah! I don't care! I'll say what I want to say. And I'll say this, if we met in a different place and a different time, I'd be willing to get in your pa-" get into my _what? _He was suddenly cut off by Kurapica tightening the chain. "Shut up." Kurapica's voice was very threatening.

"Why?" Ubo gritted his teeth; obviously in pain. "Bringing up the subject; I'm willing to let you guys live if you set me free-" he was cut off again by the chains. I winced. I know. I loathed the Brigade for what they did to my parents but…I'm very confused! I looked at Kurapica…but I'm not sure anymore if this was the Kurapica that I grew to be fond of; the Kurapica I liked. This Kurapica was…merciless. He didn't have any pity present in his eyes. I gulped. He was going to kill Ubo if he didn't stop tightening the chain.

"Kurapica, be a good citizen and obey the traffic laws." I gestured to his front where we were about to run head straight to a truck. Before we could hit the truck, Kurapica let go of the tight chain and Ubo passed out. Senritsu seemed a bit shaken up by what happened.

We transported Ubo to the hideout and chained him up. Thanks to the poison that the Leach man gave him, he wasn't able to move freely.

"Again, I am willing to not kill you all if you let me go." Ubo said in a threatening voice. Everyone looked at Senritsu. "He's telling the truth," she said.

"I _am _telling the truth. Listen, when we got there, all the auction items are gone. None of us took it. Besides, we have no interest in you guys so it'd be best if you let me go. Saves me the hustle of killing people too," he sounded bored.

I looked at him and he looked back.

"What? Admiring my body cute princess?" he asked and I twitched.

"Who says I'm admiring your body? I'm just trying to figure out how that small brain of yours manages to control your humongous body." I gave him a grin.

"Ouch, keep that up and you'll end up under the ground."

"I have a question," alright. It's now or never.

"I have to think about it if I want to answer," he grinned. "That is…if you gave me a kiss it'll all be-"

"Save it for another girl," I shot him a glare. "Anyway, a few months ago, did your group ever kill a couple?"  
He yawned, "Depends on which couple…we killed a _lot _in the past few months." I gritted my teeth.

"No," I was trying hard not to loose my patience. "The couple was famous. The guy was a popular Hunter and they were known for their constant moving. Do you know them?"

There was silence for a long moment. "Oh! Yeah! I know who you're talking about! Yep, I know them! Those people gave us a _lot _of work! With all those moving, it took a while to finally capture them. Hn, serves them right for trying to trick us. Once we got them, we took their eyes out!" he was smiling gleefully. "Those pretty things sure are worth a lot."

Before I could stop myself, I raised my fist and landed a punch on his forehead. No sooner than that, he was passed out again. I quickly went out of the room seeing as Kurapica isn't there anymore, probably some business he needs to take care of. Either way, I know who killed my parents and I _won't_ stop 'till I get their eyes back.

I was assigned to sleep near Miss Neon. I couldn't sleep due to her constant nagging about why I'm dressed in so much black. I looked at her and said, "How about you? Why are you dressed up in so much PINK?" with that, I turned around and tried to get some rest.

Staring at the ceiling, I started thinking about the Brigade. Sure, I hate them with all my heart but, it's not like I want to kill anyone. I know that what they did was wrong. Killing anyone, despite the terrible things that certain person committed, taking someone's life is a hard burden. I don't think I can take that burden. Even back home, when I was with my team, I couldn't stand it when we were assigned to kill someone. We never did. When we were close to killing the person, our senpais take over. Thinking about Kurapica, his eyes and how full of hate they are, it was clear that he was willing to take anyone's life no matter what the consequences are. I worry about him. I don't know where he went but I'm sure he's up to no good.

I sat up straight and slapped my cheeks with both my hands.

"Yosh," Kiara was startled a bit but settled on my lap. "I need to concentrate." Speaking of concentration, I couldn't. I remembered Senritsu and her music. How Kurapica told me that I'm not reliable despite being friends for a year! It hurts me so much to think that he trusts Senritsu more that he trusts me. But then again, he never trusted me. He never even needed me! Even if I liked him, there's no assurance that he liked me back.

I sighed and hit my head.

There's no point on moping about these feelings. Isn't it enough that I admit to myself that I like him? It should be enough. It _has _to be enough because in the end, if I can't be satisfied by only admitting, I'm going to end up being the one in pain. Right now, I only see him with other girls and I already feel like this. If I take another step forward, who knows how painful it would be. Sure, I'm used to pain…but…this kind of pain is different. I placed my hand on my chest. "I don't think I like this kind of pain," I thought out loud.

I don't like this feeling yet, I can't prevent it.

All of a sudden, a loud, monstrous shout was heard where Ubo was kept. I looked at Kiara and nodded at her. She went and flew to where Ubo was. In the meantime, I ordered the maids and Miss Neon to get in the car. Basho and Squala were already there and they escorted the girls. Senritsu was, of course, calling Kurapica. I ignored the disgusting feeling in my heart and concentrated on the other direction.

"Emina-san, we need to go!" Senritsu called out.

"I'm waiting for Kiara! I'll be on your tails so go ahead!"

"…okay…be careful."

I looked at her. Her voice was so…warm! I can't believe I'm telling myself not to like this sweet person! As soon as Senritsu was out of sight, Kiara came flying and chirping frantically. In no time, I understood her. Ubo escaped and was on his way here.

I _really _don't want to face him. In a blink of an eye, I was out of that hallway, tailing the car where everyone was riding.

Once we were booked in another hotel, Kurapica came and talked to Miss Neon. Dalzollene was dead so now, Senritsu nominated Kurapica to be the leader. I glared at Squala. That bastard has no compassion whatsoever. Looking at his eyes, it was evident that he only voted for Kurapica because he didn't want to be the one responsible for Miss Neon.

In the end, Kurapica was indeed assigned to be the new Leader. I looked at him but it was clear in his eyes that he was in deep thinking.

I have no clue how we ended up using the computer, but sure enough, when we logged into the Hunter website, there was a list there that consisted of the old members of the body guards of the Nostrad clan. The only ones not there were the new ones; me, Kurapica, Senritsu and Basho.

"We need to book to another hotel," Kurapica started. "No doubt that the enemy has already accessed this information and is at our tail. Now, all of you will go to the new hotel."

"And you, Kurapica?" Senritsu asked.

He had warmth in his eyes, "I'm staying here."

"B-But Kurapica!" before I could stop myself, I completely blurted out his name. He looked at me questioningly. "I…I mean," damn…why can't I tell him without stuttering?

"You need to go, now," he ordered. Everyone followed but I stayed. I sent Kiara as a guard though. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Kurapica-"

"I'm sorry Emina," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for calling you unreliable."

"O-oh…that," I faked a smile. "It's fine. I mean, you were right! I wasn't in the position to tell you-"

"Nonetheless, I shouldn't have said that."

I bit my lip and took a step forward. "Kurapica…I…" I need to stop talking before I blurt something out. I reached out and took his hand and looked up at him. He held my gaze questioningly. I took a deep breath. "I know I might make you angry by doing this, seeing as you have a person you like already but," before he could say anything, I reached up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Stupid height difference! I ended up standing on my tip toes to reach his cheek. I pulled away before he could say anything and smiled at him sadly. "Please, be careful." I know my face must be beat red by now. I touched his cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before I smiled again and jumped out of the window to catch up to the others.

I might not know anything about the Kuruta clan, but please, our Elders, help Kurapica.

* * *

**(KURAPICA'S POV) **

I apologized to her and it felt good. She reached her hand out and took my hand like she did earlier but this time, it was more like clinging. She didn't want to let go of it. "…seeing as you have a person you like already but…" I don't like anyone, I wanted to tell her. I only love you. But before I could protest, she leaned up and kissed my cheek and this time, she wasn't asleep!! My heart jumped in joy! She pulled away and her face was so adorable! She smiled sadly and let go of my hand, "Please, be careful," before I could say anything, she jumped out of the window.

"Don't worry," I said out loud. "I'm not going to die yet." I held the amulet she gave me in my pocket and smiled.

I felt a presence and soon enough, the large Brigade member appeared.

"Where do you want to die?" He asked.

"A place where we can't bother anyone," I gave the amulet a last squeeze before we left the building.

_Elders…please guide me_.

**(EMINA'S/YOUR POV):**

In the new hotel, the maids and Miss Neon were in her room playing whatever game they are. Kiara was outside, keeping watch, and Senritsu was looking outside the window. I looked at her and closed my eyes. She's so nice and her presence calms the room down. I felt very bad disliking her due to the fact that Kurapica listens to her and not me. I looked up and jumped. Senritsu was standing in front of me!

"Sorry to scare you Emina-san but, can I sit?" she motioned to the spot next to me.

"S-Sure," my heart was pounding in my chest. I don't like being startled. It reminds me of my teammates back home trying to tease me.

"You know…you have a very interesting melody," Senritsu began.

"I beg your pardon?" I looked at her but she was looking straight ahead.

"Your heart says that you love him, yet you don't want to burden him with those feelings. You'd rather suffer alone rather than sharing the burden to anyone. Your heart has a tinge of jealousy yet you tend to hide it and hate yourself for it…why do you keep it to yourself Emina-san?"

I stared at her in awe.

"Your ability never ceases to amaze me," I told her with my eyes wide open in admiration. "And to answer your question, I just don't want to bother anyone. It'd be best if I kept my feelings to myself rather than telling them to anyone. And besides, I don't deserve those feelings."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't deserve to love or be loved because I…I'm not a good person…"

"By not being a good person, you mean that you're violent and get irritated a lot?"

I nodded. To my surprise, she chuckled.

"You know, everyone gets violent and irritated! Your heart tells me that no matter how ugly or despising your actions are, you'll always suppress them and try to extinguish the thought of even doing that."

"Again, you're awesome!"

"Thank you."

"I'm…sorry…" I wanted to apologize to her for thinking of her as my rival but I couldn't find the words.

"It's fine," she said. She smiled at me. I guess she already know what I wanted to say. "And by the way Emina-san," I looked up at her. "I'm a guy."

…

…

WHAT?!

I kept staring at her...no…HIM! "B-B-But…what?!" I kept on blinking.

"I'm a guy, so no need to be concerned. I consider Kurapica-kun to be a friend."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I can't _believe _that I got jealous over a dude! And how could I make a mistake like that? "You must think that I'm stupid," I chuckled at myself.

"Not really, just a very…confused person."

We laughed. I'm right; it's hard to hate a person like Senritsu.

It was almost 3 in the morning and Senritsu gave me a cup of coffee. Kiara was on my head, eating some sunflower seeds that I gave her.

"Do you mind if I asked you something?" Senritsu asked.

"Go ahead," I took a sip of the coffee.

"Based on your personality, I wouldn't think that you're the type of person to get this kind of job. Why did you apply for this job?"

There's no use trying to lie to her. "You see…" I blinked and my eyes changed to crimson. Senritsu gasped a bit. "I'm part Kuruta. Usually, a Kuruta has scarlet eyes, but since I'm half…I guess the color was mixed with a darker pigment. Anyway, I'm an orphan. I took the Hunter exam because having the license will help me search for my parents. I did find them, but it was too late. They were killed and their eyes were taken out…" I clenched my teeth.

"The Brigade did that?"

"Yes. So now, I took this job to get back my parents' eyes and at the same time, gain some information as to where my twin sister is residing right now." I took out the photo of me and my sister and showed it to him. "Both of you are quite adorable!" he commented. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit, "T-Thanks!" I put the photo back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know…" I started. "Sometimes, I'm not really sure that…by finding my sister…everything will turn good." I looked at him. "I mean…what if she didn't want to be found? What if she already knew that she has a twin sister and chose not to find me? There are a lot of possibilities and to tell you the truth…it's very unsettling." I knew that Senritsu can understand. He smiled at me and touched my hand. "Well, the way I see it, no matter what the result is…nothing bad will happened to you. Sure, she might not like you, but you did your best to find out."

I smiled at him and was about to thank him when suddenly, the door of the hotel opened and Kurapica came in; shirt stained with blood and his eyes were looking down and very empty.

My own eyes widened as I stared at him. I knew then and there what he must've done.

He walked straight to an empty room without even glancing at me. I looked at Senritsu. "H-His heartbeat is very…confusing," his expression is quite confusing too so I stood up and went to the room.

I knocked.

"Kurapica," I listened. There was no sound. "Kurapica I'm coming in." I know that he must need some time alone but…I'm afraid that if I let him alone, he's going to talk himself into something. I opened the door slowly and as soon as I stepped inside, I heard muttering.

Kurapica was praying. I walked towards him while listening to the prayer. He was, it seems, praying to our Elders. He didn't stop even when I was standing in front of him. I looked at him and I knew that my eyes changed colors now. Slowly, the prayer stopped and he looked up at me; his empty eyes looking into mine with so much intensity. I couldn't help but feel the pain in them. Killing someone is a very heavy burden even to a person that has a strong will. Without a warning, he reached out and pulled my waist, encircling it with his arms as he buried his head against my abdomen. If it wasn't for the fact that he's hurting, I would've been blushing immensely at our closeness but right now, there's no time for that. I stroke his hair gently and pulled him closer while consoling him.

"Kurapica…" I whispered his name. I could hear his breath, it seemed uneven. I hugged him even closer as I felt his grip on me tighten as well. I felt him shaking slightly.

"You did what you needed to do…" I said in my most gentle voice while stroking his hair. "It's a heavy burden but…" slowly, I kneeled in front of him and hugged him. "I'm here to share your burden."

* * *

(\_/)

(00)

(/\)~*

U U

Alright! One chapter down!! Aren't they so sweet?! *stares at the scene* Anyway...thanks to everyone who keeps reading my stories!!!! Also, thank you to everyone who takes the time to message and review but either way, I still thank everyone for reading!!!!!

STAY TUNED!


	21. Chapter 21 Sweet cuddles?

**_Hello! It's been a while since I've updated, so much school stuff to do but alas! The time has come to update!_**

**_Proper disclaimers apply to this fic; Hunter X Hunter belongs rightfully to Yoshihiro Togashi!_**

**_Thank you very much for the reviews and keep 'em coming!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy the story :)_**

* * *

**(EMINA'S POV: )**

"Kurapica," he was still holding onto me, as if letting go would mean his life. It was silent outside. I think Senritsu let us have our privacy. The others are all asleep now and thankfully, Miss Neon already finished playing with her maids…sigh…she's really annoying sometimes. But she's my boss so I can't do anything.  
"I killed him…" I heard Kurapica's voice. It wasn't his regular talking voice. It's more like a quivering sound. I stroked his hair gently. "I killed him and now my hands are soaked with his_ filthy _blood!"

He was clutching the back of my overcoat so I slowly lifted his face and looked him squarely in the eyes. I know it's heavy for him; he is, in fact, a good hearted person…his heart's just tainted with revenge. I wonder if my heart's like that. I shook my head and looked at him again.

"You knew quite well that this is going to happen right?" I made my voice as gentle yet stern as possible. "The only thing we can do now is be strong," I pulled his face slowly towards me and kissed his forehead lightly. "And don't forget that I'm here to help. You're not the only one to shoulder our clan."

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

I feel _horrible_! T-That…monster's blood reeks of rotten flesh! I can't take this! Just the sight and feel of his blood on me sickens me. I-…I just want to…

My thoughts were cut off when Emina lifted my head and looked me in the eyes.

"You knew quite well that this is going to happen right?"

I knew she was right. I made this vow and chose this path. I can't change it now. Not now that I've already done what I prepared for almost my entire life.

I didn't notice that my grasp on her was so tight until she pulled me towards her slowly and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "…You're not the only one to shoulder our clan." She's right again. But I don't want her to get hurt!

"Emi…I…" I started but was stopped by her finger touching my lips.

"Shhh…I won't listen to your answer if it contains me not being able to fight the Brigade," she had a mischievous smile on her pretty face. I manage to squeeze out a small smile and nodded. "Alright, now you need to at least sleep _Leader." _She nudged me playfully making me lay down on the bed. Right, I was the leader now.

"I'll be leaving then; so you can have some peace," she started to stand up. Before I could think clearly, my body acted on its own. My hand shot out and grabbed hers. She spun around, seeming startled but her features softened in a matter of seconds.

"Please, stay." I don't care if I sound like I'm begging. I just don't want her to leave yet. I was expecting her to decline and yank her hand away from my grasp but to my surprise, she smiled and sat down on the side of the bed and kicked her boots off. If it's possible, my eyes would've popped out. She leaned on the headboard and without taking her hand away.

"Well, since Kiara's out and about, I guess I have time to assist the Leader," she giggled as she took off her overcoat; I guess it's for me since her coat's poking me on the cheek.

"I don't really feel sleepy…" I tried to keep my face from turning red.

"Well then, I'll just keep you company. Want to talk? It's been a while since we talked," her voice suddenly had a sad edge to it. Then I remembered the whole Amiko thing.

"Emina…about what you said earlier; you know, about me liking somebody. I don't," I sat up on a kneeling position so that I could look at her in the eyes.

"W-What are you talking about? You like Amiko…right?" she was clearly avoiding my eyes. I don't get it. Why is she so bothered by this thing about Amiko?

"I don't like her. I swear!" could it be?! Could I believe that…s-she likes me?! Baka! Don't get your hopes up.

"Really?"

"Really."

To my heart's joy, she smiled her rare smile at me. I don't want to exaggerate but that smile can erase all the burdens in my heart!

"Okay, I believe you."

"So…no more ignoring me?"

Just like a child, she shook her head and smiled again. "No more ignoring you. I promise."

"So," I sat up and leaned on the headboard as well. "I heard that you thought Senritsu was a girl." I grinned when I saw her face turn bright red. "T-That was a normal mistake that anyone can make!" she sounded so adorable when she's embarrassed.

"Right…you think Basho's a girl too?" I tried so hard not to chuckle! She stuck her tongue out, "You're having fun teasing me aren't 'ya?"

"Yep"

"Well stop it!"

"Why? I'm your Leader so now I can do anything to you."

"Hah!" she tried to look tough. "You can try as hard as you can but you can never make me do anything!"

"You're betting on that?" my grin widened.

"Yep, I'm positive."

"Not even for your recovering Leader?"

She then stared at me; studying my eyes. She must've seen my fake act…"Nope."

"You better hold onto that belief."

"Hah! What 'cha gonna do, do some bargains?" she seems very confident.

"Actually, I have something in mind. How about you massage me and say I give up."

**(BACK TO YOUR/EMINA'S POV):**

"I will never, I repeat _never _say give up to you!" I'm pretty confident that he's not gonna do anything! I mean, he was just depressed like a second ago! Where did the depressed Kurapica go?! I was lost in my determined thought when I suddenly found myself on my back with Kurapica grinning; hovering over me.

"Still not giving up?"

"W-What are you gonna do?!" My voice is a bit…shrill? But one thing's for sure, I know that my face is _beat red_!

"…nothing much…just this…" then I felt Kurapica's hands on my sides and he started tickling me…HARD! (A/N: did ya see that coming? *grins*)

…This is embarrassing but…let's just say I had small seizures while laughing wildly. "S-S-Stop…*laughs*…y-you won't succeed Kurapica!" despite my effort to sound threatening, all my threats were followed by wild laughter and giggles…I'm extremely ticklish alright!?

"S-Stop it Kurapica…I swear I'll…!"

"You'll what?" he continued tickling.

I can't even answer him! I heard someone laughing like a wild animal…I figured that was me.

"Give up already?" he was leaning near my ear; I could feel his body against mine and couldn't help but feel very ticklish even more.

"N-Never…I'll never give you what you want!"

Just as soon as I shouted that…the door burst open. Then there was a pause. No one moved.

"…E-Emina-san…Kurapica-kun…" I heard Senritsu's voice. He was cut off by Basho's voice, "Now, now…we shouldn't have barged in on their little 'activity'."

I'm gonna kill him.

With that, Basho chuckled and left the room.

….

….

"Kurapica," I felt my face heated up with both anger and embarrassment.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

"You were planning this weren't you?" I twitched and had my veins pulsing.

"What are you talking about?"

I twitched even more. "You're mean!"

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

It's funny how things turned out. I did plan this out though it still was hilarious. Emina stomped out of the room, all red and adorable and shut the door with a slam. Guess I found her ticklish spot. I sighed and looked out the window; the job proceeds. The sky is tinted scarlet and all the hues of red…I took a deep breath.

I know this day would come. Now that it's here; I'll have to face it head on. No turning back now.

**(BACK TO YOUR/EMINA'S POV):**

Stupid Kurapica trying to embarrass me…stupid Basho making fun of me…annoying people! I can still feel my blush burning and sat down on the couch. I had my coat and boots back on so I feel warmer…no scratch that; it feels HOT! I shrugged off the coat and stared at the ceiling. I wonder why Kurapica did that. I guess our friendship is back on track. That made me happy inside.

"What's with that goofy smile? Did you and the blond boy finish your 'activity'?" I heard Basho's suggestive tone. What in the world is he talking about?!

"Excuse me?" I didn't know I was smiling unconsciously.

"We heard shouting in his room and then we heard 'Kurapica! Stop…!' so we figured you were in trouble…we came in…sorry about for ruining it."

"What in the world are you talking about? I'm confused! He was tickling me!"

"Right…"

"What else cold we do besides tickling?"

"…." (In Basho's mind he's thinking; "_Damn! This girl is dense!"_)

Senritsu then came in the room and sat next to me. He seemed to be relaxed. "Don't mind Basho Emina-san. He's being silly."

"Oh…okay…" there's no point on arguing further. "So, have you heard anything about what we should do next? I mean, regarding Miss Neon." I asked them. Both shook their head. "I'm afraid the boss hasn't contacted us yet." Basho answered as he threw himself on the couch. I stared at them then averted my eyes towards the window. All the different shades of red are mixing…but the most dominant hue is Scarlet…how ironic.

"How about we all rest for now?" Senritsu suggested. I heard Kiara buzz by and no sooner; she was perched on the edge of the sofa. "That sounds good." I said nodding while adjusting my position.

"You sure you want to sleep here?" Basho interrupted me. I cocked my head. "You know you could always sleep in that room; next to Kurapica." He was grinning at me like an idiot. I don't know why but my face started burning again and I threw a kunai at him…which he dodged easily.

I barely slept a wink. As soon as I close my eyes I would either get interrupted by Miss Neon's whining or have someone throw something at me just for the heck of it. I hope Kurapica's resting though. He looks really whipped out! Either way, when I gave up trying to sleep, it was already 7 in the morning. I decided to check on Kurapica and to also ask for permission.

I stood up from the couch and stretched. Kiara chirped and I dug into my pockets to toss her some food. I know I only give her flower seeds from time to time; that's because I know that she likes to hunt for her own food. It's kind of interesting how she's still independent yet very loyal to me. SHE'S SO CUTE!

I knocked on Kurapica's door and heard him shuffling inside. The door opened slowly; it was dark inside.

"Hey Kurapica…you okay in there?"

I know it's a stupid question but what else can I ask? He didn't have to answer that question since just by looking at him; I can tell that he's not doing fine. He seems paler and had slight shadows under his eyes.

"Hey Emi, need anything?" he asked…a bit dryly. When I left him earlier, he probably had no choice but to think about the things he did. I didn't want to leave him now but I had to.

"Nothing really, though I wanted to ask permission if I could go out."

"If you must; then you can go. Just be careful 'kay?"

"'Kay…" before I could loose my courage, I took a step forward and gave him a light hug. "You need to rest more Kurapica…" I felt him nod but I knew that he wouldn't rest until he finishes his duty. I sighed and made my way out of the hotel.

It was so busy outside. The streets are full of people walking around chattering loudly despite it being so early in the morning. I guess the auction being near by is stirring up these people. I sighed and took a deep breath of the morning air…only to end up choking. "Feh…stupid pollution," I stared up at the skyscrapers near by and wondered if I could manage to jump from that altitude.

I was almost lost in my thought when Kiara woke me up by her chirping. I cocked my head. She seems to be trying to get my attention. I looked at her and immediately, I understood what she was saying. She was warning me since she saw danger coming. Before my unknown abductors could touch me, I took my katana out and swung it in their direction; missing them by centimeters. Missing them was really good since when I saw them, I couldn't have forgiven myself if I hurt them.

"Woah, chill out Emina," Kenji's voice sounded. "Is that your new greeting now?" Seiji's playful tone resounded in my ears. (If you don't remember them, refer to my past chapters )

I smiled at them goofily and put my sword back. "It's been so long guys!" I lunged at them and hugged them both very tightly.

"If I knew you're going to react this way, I wonder what you'd do if we didn't see each other for a year?" Seiji was grinning from ear to ear.

"How about a kiss Emi-chan?" Kenji pointed to his cheek.

"Why would I kiss you?" I stuck out my tongue. They're so goofy at times. Kenji shrugged, "Just hoping for a 'Welcome back' kiss," I rolled my eyes at him and punched him playfully. Kiara has settled down on my shoulder now and was very quiet; probably analyzing the twins.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked as we started walking towards nowhere.

"Well…we're here for the auction of course." Kenji said.

"You mean you have employers?"

"Nope. None at all," Seiji continued.

"S-So…you're here by yourselves?!"

"Yep!" both said in unison.

…wow…

"That's pretty amazing!" I grinned at them. "So what kind of item are you guys after?"

"Nothing specific really but if we can, we want that game…what's it called again?" Kenji turned to Seiji for answers. "Greed Island."

"Oh! That game? I have that game." I thought out loud. There was a pause then when I looked at them; they were staring at me like I was prey.

"You do!?"

"Where is it!?"

"What's so important about this game anyway? It didn't even work when I tried to turn it on!"

"You were supposed to use Nen. When did you try to play it?" Kenji asked. I found them looking so adorable with those determined expression on their faces.

"Well…now that you mentioned it, I tried to play it when I was 10. You're right. I didn't know about Nen."

"So you still have it?" They were practically bouncing.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah…I think I still have it. It's in my room somewhere back home. I really don't understand why it's so important but if you want, I can tell my parents to send it here."

Without warning, they glomped me and hugged me and all that stuff.

"W-W-What the…"

"You're such an awesome friend!" Kenji said while nuzzling his face on my cheek.

"That game's very valuable! How did you get it?" Seiji asked without letting go of me. Kiara was long gone even before they glomped me.

"Well…I remember my dad giving it to me. He said that it was from a friend. But now…I suspect that it was my real parents' doing…you know…since they're Hunters and all."

"Hmm…that's pretty cool."

"But don't tell them to send it. It's too valuable of an item to be handled in public mailing systems." Seiji said in my ear.

"Who said I'm gonna make them mail it via public mailing system?"

They stared at me.

"I can manage a helicopter," I grinned at them.

"AWESOME!" they shouted and was followed by yet another round of glomping.

"You know, if someone sees this, they would automatically think that you're molesting this cute little girl." a familiar voice said. All three of us looked up and saw…none other than Tatsuya-sama!

"Tatsuya-san!" I broke off the twins' strong brace around me and jumped up to hug Tatsuya-sama. "I missed you!"

He hugged me back, "I missed you too little girl."

"Hey! Don't call me little!"

"Aw! Look at that old man molesting that poor adorable little girl." Kenji mocked Tatsuya-sama.

"I know! Is he a pedophile?" Seiji agreed. They were leaning on each others' backs and they had a smirk plastered on their faces. I saw a vein pulse on Tatsuya-sama's head.

"Y-You two…" he was controlling his anger. I let go of him and the three started to have a wrestling match. You can see a cloud of smoke surrounding them.

Sigh…its so nice seeing them again.

"So where're the others?" I asked once they managed to settle down…and earned a couple of glares from the people passing by.

"Well…I heard Connor and Declan had jobs but they'll be here. So is Zach." Tatsuya explained.

"What're the twins' jobs?" I asked.

"They're assassins," Seiji said simply. "And they're after this person."

"Hmm…sounds very interesting. I can't wait to see them again!"

We went to a café since they said they didn't have to go anywhere right now. I guess I'm still not needed back…I haven't gotten any calls yet so it's fine. "So what's going on with your life Emina? Have any leads to who the killers are?" Tatsuya asked quietly while the twins left to get the foods. I nodded. "I'll make my next move soon. Wish me luck!"

He grinned. "Alright…but don't over do it 'kay?"

"Yosh!"

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with everyone goofing off. The twins tried to prank this poor couple. I have to admit, it was pretty funny.

Tatsuya ended up apologizing to the couple that was now drenched with a barrel of ketchup. Despite being teenagers, we seemed to be acting like kids. Seiji ran off to this popcorn stand and got a whole bucket full of popcorn…only to be thrown at us. He declared a popcorn fight. We ganged up on Tatsuya-san and threw pies at him.

At the end of the day, most of the food stores around the block were ruined.

It felt good! I wish Kurapica was here to enjoy this. We headed to the park to say our goodbyes for the day. Just before we reached the park though, I saw, in the corner of my eye, a wisp of long hazel locks. I shrugged it off…she couldn't be here can she?

"Today was really fun!" I said with a broad smile.

"It was. I'm glad you enjoyed it. You seem a bit…stressed out," Tatsuya said while ruffling my hair.

"You guys are awesome…well…thanks again. I need to head back now…" I looked up the now darkening sky.

"Us too…but here…" Kenji handed me a piece of paper containing their hotel room number. "You can come anytime you want."

"Thanks guys! You're all so nice," after giving them each a hug, I left for the night.

On my way, I noticed something odd. There seems to be a lot of people gathering in that corner near a building. My interest grew and I decided to see for myself. It was very noisy; with everyone shouting…or rather chanting!

"Hey! It's my turn!"

"That kid's not normal!"

"Woah, he beat that dude?! Unbelievable!"

I could hear those everywhere. I decided to check it out and pushed my way through. To my surprise, I caught sight of Gon, having his fist connected with a muscle built man, Killua, watching the match with his usual cat-like eyes, and Leorio, who was leaning towards the match; acting referee and yelling out what's happening to the contestants. Not surprisingly, Gon won. I grinned. I guess these guys are raising money for the auction. I decided to give it a try.

"I'm next!" I held up my money and approached the stand.

"Emi-chan!!" the three of them shouted like grade schoolers.

"Hey guys! It's been a while since I've seen ya!" I sat down across from Gon and held my hand out in position.

"I won't go easy on you Emi-chan…gomen."

"Don't be sorry! I don't want you to go easy on me."

I smiled at him and we grasp each other's hand. "Okay! On the count of three! 1…2…3...FIGHT!" Leorio shouted.

At first, I didn't think that Gon would be this strong, but once his grip tightened around my fist, I was a bit surprised. I grinned with a boost of energy (from turning her eyes crimson) I slammed Gon's hand on the table.

There was silence all around. I rubbed my hand. "Wow Gon-kun…you're _very _strong! My hand's gonna hurt for days," I said it with a goofy grin. It was true…his grip really is powerful! I looked up and saw the three of them looking at me with hanging jaws. "What?"

"Y-Y-…You just beat him."

"…I guess so…"

"Then that means you won the prize Emi-chan!" Gon said cheerfully.

"Er…well…I wasn't really planning on taking the prize, Gon-kun."

"Then why did you come here?" Killua asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm on my way back to work when I noticed the hoard of people here and wanted to check it out. I'm trying to help you guys as well."

"Oh…well then, we'll be keeping the diamond!" Leorio said rather gratefully. I chuckled. He'll never change I guess.

"Yep, I won't take it." I stood up and shook hands with Gon.

"I'll see ya guys around then." I was on my way when I heard some whispering about how Gon and the others were all pricks and since I beat them, they're not that strong either. I also heard how the strangers want to punch them. I turned to their direction and glared at them with my crimson eyes.

"If you touch them, I'll make sure to make your life hell." With that, I made a silent command and no sooner, the group of muscle mans standing there started dancing the ballet. I chuckled and gave Gon, Killua and Leorio a two fingered salute and headed off.

* * *

As soon as I entered the hotel room, I dodged a flying pillow that was hurtling towards me. I stabbed it with my katana by reflex. Now the room was full of flying feathers. "What in the world is going on?" I asked as I put down the blade.

"Emina-chan, you're finally back!" I sighed as I recognized that voice.

"Do you need anything Miss Neon?"

"I want to go shopping! Can you come with me? Pretty please…with sugar candy and cherry on top?"

"You know I'm not the one to decide that Miss Neon," I glanced secretly at Basho and Senritsu…they were covered with fluffy boas…I guess they had to play dress-up.

"Aw…you're no fun! Hey! Speaking of fun…do you want to play dress-up with us? You're so adorable I want to dress you up!" She was literally pulling my coat off. I was twitching furiously but it's my job. "If I said yes, would you stop talking about shopping?" I asked.

"Hai! I won't ask you about shopping…for now!"

With a huge sigh I said the word that would make me regret my decision, "Fine…you can dress me up."

"YAY!"

And with that…I was dragged to her room.

10 minutes later, I was ushered out of her room and into the living room for everyone to see. "Your attention please!" Miss Neon announced. I _really_ hate this outfit she's making me wear! I mean…not only is it not my color but it's also _not_ my style!

"I give you the adorable Emina!" with a dramatic wave of her hand, I was pushed out of her room.

This outfit consisted of a sailor suit with pink as its theme color. It wasn't that bright of a pink but it was adorned with wings and a girly ribbon here and there. The edges of the pleated pink skirt was outlined with ruffles. The whole look was completed with knee-length white socks and pink shoes. Oh, and lets not forget the pink bow on my head; it's _such _a pretty sight that I could hurl. Notice my sarcasm there?

There was a loud gasp and a few whistles from our male audience and that just made my perfect day RUINED! I tried so hard not to go berserk and burn the dress. Then, to make things worst, I heard Kurapica's room's door open and no sooner, he was there…staring at me with wide eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked through his stern voice.

"Emi-chan agreed to play dress-up with me!" Miss Neon said cheerfully. I flashed a distress look at Kurapica, hoping that he got it.

"Alright well that's enough," Kurapica walked towards us and took me by the hand. "I need Emina to do some work for me. How about you play with Squala?" With that, Kurapica pulled me to his room, leaving Squala sweating cold sweat.

_Unknown to Kurapica and Emina, Basho and Senritsu are currently snickering…and Miss Neon is trying to figure out why._

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

I heard loud cheering outside…I wonder what's happening. I tried to ignore it. But that didn't work when I heard Miss Neon say, "…adorable Emina!" Then it was followed by practically howling and some inappropriate whistles. That ticked me off. I stood up and hurried out of my room only to find an adorable Emina…there, standing in front of _everyone _in the room. My first impulse is to pull her in my room so that _no one _can see her except me…and that I did.

Once inside my room…I stared at her.

"What?" she was trying to act normal but in truth…she was _furious!_

"…I didn't know you like to dress up as maids…"

"SHUT UP!"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Hey…just chill! It looks good on you."

"Hn…I hate it. It's PINK!"

"…"

"Anyway…I'm taking it off."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" she's so dense!

"Well…your clothes aren't here. So unless you want me to see you in nothing more than your underwear then be my guest."

She stuck her tongue out at me and sat on my bed. I chuckled lightly and sat next to her. "So how's your day out of the hotel?"

"Hmm…I saw the guys I stayed with back at the Celestial Tower!" she said. And for some odd reason, I had a very…sickening feeling in my chest. "Oh! By the way, I saw Gon and the others earlier too! It seems like they're raising money for the auction!" She smiled sweetly. I guess she likes the fact that those guys are trying hard.

"How about you Kurapica? Feeling any better?" She tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear; it didn't fail to make my heart beat faster.

"Well…just a bit. I received a call from Boss and he said that he's coming here. Probably tonight or early tomorrow…like 4 A.M…who knows."

"Hey Kurapica…" I looked at her and cocked my head. "Hai?"

"Tell me the truth…did you have any sleep?"

"…no…" What's with the sudden question?

"Then, do you want to sleep with me?"

My face burned violently and I tried hard not to stutter. I know she didn't mean anything other than just sleeping. "You know, Emina, saying those things can make people misunderstand."

"Eh? What other meanings do those words have?" I decided not to tell her.

"Nah…nothing much. But it's inappropriate for you to stay in my room for the whole night."

"Why's that? We're only sleeping…"

I had a sweat drop. Despite her intellect on other things…she's too dense on matters like these.

"Yeah…I guess your right. Then take off your shoes and let's sleep."

"Alright!" she kicked off her pink shoes, which made me laugh a bit at the sight of her wearing pink, and took of her petticoat. She then plopped herself down on the bed and pat the space next to her.

"Now! You will sleep!" she said rather happily. I sighed and lay down next to her. This girl trusts me too much that I worry sometimes.

Due to the a/c of the room, it's rather chilly so she pulled the blanket over us. No sooner did Emina hit the pillows, I heard her breath go steady and her body was still. I sighed as I leaned on my elbow to elevate myself and looked at her. She must've been up all night as well.

I couldn't suppress the urge to touch her. I lifted my hand and caressed her cheek. I don't know why but…somehow, my worries vanish whenever I'm with her. I don't want to ever loose her. I smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. Just as I was about to move away, before I do something I might regret, she suddenly moved and to my surprise, she pulled my shirt towards her and moved herself towards me. She curled up in a ball near me and made a content sigh.

"Don't…leave…" I know she's sleep talking but I obeyed her either way. I smiled and decided that it wouldn't hurt if I take a short nap. Besides, my eyes feel heavy all of a sudden. Without hesitation, I laid my arms around her and closed my eyes.

Unknown to the two, there were four pairs of eyes watching them.

"Move over! I can't see what their doing!" Squala's voice was heard.

"They're not doing anything so shush!" Basho hissed back.

"Hey guys…I don't think its right to do this," Senritsu reasoned.

"Its fine…it's not like they're doing anything that's bad!" Rinsen said.

"Alright, that's it! You guys have gone too far!" Miss Neon whispered harshly as she pulled the guys away from the door and locked it.

TBC!

SOO!! How did you guys like that? I tried to concentrate on Kurapica and Emina so hopefully I succeeded. Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think! RXM PLEASE!


	22. Chapter 22 Crazy Girl with string!

**Disclaimer: Appropriate disclaimers apply; I do not own Hunter X Hunter and this is based off the main plot. I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**It's been a while since I've updated but alas, here it is!**

**Reviews are welcome!!**

**I hope you'd have a nice read~! :)**

* * *

**START:**

**(EMINA/YOUR POV):**

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I looked around and I was the only one in the room. Maybe the boss is back and Kurapica needed to talk to him. Pouting, I stood up and looked down at my clothes…still the pink maid dress that Miss Neon put me in. I sighed and put my shoes on and headed outside.

I heard some voices so I approached the living room. Turns out, the boss _is_ here. I walked in a way that made me unnoticeable and popped right beside the Boss. He jumped a bit and stared at me. He was your regular looking father with a mustache and age lines on his face.

"O-Oh…I didn't see you there. You're a bodyguard too right?" he asked me and everyone seemed to be trying hard not to laugh at my clothes.

I nodded with a vein pulsing. I saw Kurapica standing beside the couch that Miss Neon was sitting on.

The Boss looked at my attire and chuckled, "Seems like my daughter had fun," he eyed his daughter lovingly.

"Isn't she like a very cute life sized doll daddy!?" Miss Neon chirped. Speaking of chirping, Kiara flew in and settled on my shoulder and silently filled me in with the news outside the hotel.

"Yes dear, she is really like a doll."

"So father, can I go shopping then? Since the auction's cancelled, I want to go shopping before we head home. I wanna but new clothes for my new doll!" she looked at me with stars in her eyes. I paled. Oh my god…

"Well…if that's what you want love. Then Emina-san," he looked at me. "I'll assign you, Senritsu and Basho to escort my daughter to the mall. I want you to protect her. Understand?"

The three of us said in unison, "Roger!"

I was happy when I finally got my own clothes on. The color is soothing and I sighed happily. I strapped my katana on and slipped into my overcoat. I tied my hair in a pony tail. I thought that I'd put my headphones on, just to annoy someone but I remembered that Dalzollene was dead; still, I hung the headphones on my neck. I walked out and waited for Miss Neon and everyone.

In the process of waiting, I saw Kurapica and Boss exit the door. Earlier, the Boss told Kurapica that he wanted him to be in an assassination group against the Brigade. I wanted to go with him but the Boss already assigned me as the bodyguard. I sighed grudgingly as I heard them talking about business. Kurapica was sent back to his room after their talking; the Boss said that he needed to rest.

As for me, I was sent to Miss Neon's room to get changed. Miss Neon was chattering about how she's gonna make me look like a princes, a maid, a kitten…for adults; I wondered what that meant but didn't ask, and some other girly stuff such as those Victorian characters. Senritsu and Basho went to the guys' room to change into clothes that aren't attention-grabbing. They told me to change into one too but I refused. Besides, I don't have clothes that are not attention-grabbing…I should probably get some normal clothes for disguises.

Anyway; before Kurapica could completely leave, I rushed to him and poked him. The Boss looked at me questioningly. "Sorry Boss, I just wanted to say something to my dear friend," without further delay, I whispered to Kurapica, "Be careful,"

And with that, he smiled and left.

When they left, I went back to the couch and waited. Kiara was outside, hunting for her own food. It was fine since she know that I'm leaving a bit later. To tell you the truth, she could find me in a large crowd. She told me that she knows my scent. After some minutes of waiting, Miss Neon and her maids left their room and Basho and Senritsu were beside them. I stood up; taking it as a cue that we're about to leave.

* * *

The whole entire time, Miss Neon has been rushing into and out of the stores; checking out and fitting colorful dresses. But the prime colors are either pink or purple...Purples okay…but the other one just wont do.

I'm okay with her running around the shopping center and all…it's just that…she's _dragging _me with her! Every single time she goes in a store, she _shoves _me in a dressing room and gives me dresses that I don't think I'd ever want to wear.

I told her that I won't wear them but that doesn't stop her from buying them. With her keen eyes, she guessed my size so now; she just picks up cute dresses that she thinks will fit me. I saw Basho's amused face but it didn't last long.

As time passed by with us in the mall, Basho grew irritated with all the 'girly' attractions and stores scattered all around. I guess he's also irritated in Miss Neon's voice since she can't seem to stop squealing in delight every time she sees something cute.

Alas, Miss Neon and her maids stood still for a moment. I looked outside and it was a bit dark now. What a waste of time. I sighed and leaned on a wall. Before I could fully rest though, I heard Miss Neon talking.

"Ne~ I need to go to the ladies' room. I'll be right back," she smiled and headed to the restroom.

I grinned.

This'll be fun. She's a very good liar. I guess Senritsu is too stressed out for him to notice Miss Neon's real intentions.

Since no one seems to see paying attention to either me or Miss Neon, I took the liberty to go to the restroom instead.

Earlier, since I thought I should get more normal clothes, I picked up some when no one was looking. I took it with me and hurriedly changed in the stall. It was easy to spot that Miss Neon knew her father was lying. No doubt she's going to the auction herself.

I put on a black tank top over a three-fourth sleeved fishnet shirt, a pair of shorts that's fastened by the belt strap of my katana, a black puffy hat and a pair of what they called Converse shoes. I let my hair loose and stuffed my clothes into the used shopping bag. I took the stuff I had in the pockets of my coat and stuffed it in the pockets of my shorts. This is why I don't like such short clothing…you don't have enough room to put weapons in. I was tempted to put my knives in my bra, you know…mimic those people in the action movies, but decided not to. Besides, all I needed was my katana and the bandages. I stuffed everything in the shopping bag and put it behind the toilet. I hope no one sees it and mistakes it for a bomb.

I was finished in time to hear the group of girls leaving. I sensed Miss Neon's ki among them and stepped out of the stall. The group was already ahead of me so I decided to keep a good distance away from them and followed them.

I know, I should have gotten Miss Neon back to the hotel instead of letting her get away BUT that wouldn't be fun now, would it? So when she left the group and threw her black wig off, I hid my presence completely and followed her in silence.

I wonder if I should call Kurapica or the Boss but I figured that Senritsu had already done that.

I followed Miss Neon until she got to the bridge near the building she was approaching when suddenly, something…or some_one _pulled me into a dark ally where I lost sight of Miss Neon.

* * *

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

When Senritsu called and said that Miss Neon escaped, I wasn't that much worried. We knew where she would be going. _But_, when he said that Emina was missing too, my calm face slipped.

"W-What's wrong?!" Boss asked while clutching a cold cloth against his black eye; he got punched earlier.

"Miss Neon's missing."

"What did you say?!"

"Miss Neon's missing."

"…I understand but…"

"Seems like she disguised to go to the restroom and slipped out when no one's looking. But don't worry too much, Emina followed her and your daughter's going to the same place we are."

He nodded as we kept driving. I just hope that I'm right that Emina's really following her.

* * *

**(BACK TO YOUR/EMINA'S POV):**

When I got enough leverage, I swiftly turned around, took out my katana and aimed at my captor. Despite it being dark, I can still see the face of my captor and to my surprise, what I saw made me a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here Amiko?" I asked without taking my katana away.

She had her hands raised in surrender, "Ah! G-Gomenasai! I wasn't planning on doing anything! I promise! Please don't hurt me!"

I sighed and put my katana down. "You know it's not right to do that to people. What if it wasn't me that you did that to?"

"Eh…well…I was willing to take the chance."

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here in York Shin? You know it's dangerous for a girl to be walking alone this late at night."

"Well what about you? You're very beautiful yet you still have the guts to walk around wearing things like _that!_"

Was it me or is there something odd about this girl?

"Wearing what, clothes? You want me to walk without clothes then?" I eyed her. She was wearing a pink knitted sweater over a light blue sundress.

"You really want to attract people's attention don't you? You just _love _getting all the attention you want eh?"

"What?"

I saw her eyes and the look in it wasn't pleasant. Was she a loony or something?

"I hate girls like you. All you want is attention and a bunch of guys drooling at your feet, _worshiping _you and giving you all what you want!"

I shifted my eyes to crimson and looked at her as I clutched my katana. That's it. This girl has serious mental problems, no doubt about it. The way she looks at me with those eyes; empty yet deranged at the same time. She was staring at me with such intensity that she was shaking. What the hell?

"It was a good thing that I was assigned to this mission," she said with a quivering voice and her face was graced with a demented smirk. "I get to kill you!" she was laughing now and then she pulled out something from behind her hair.

"What mission? Who sent you to kill me?"

"I can't reveal my boss's identity now can I?" she grinned. I still can't see what she held behind her.

"Tell me or I'll kill you first," I raised my hand and made my bandages elongate and stretch ominously towards her, enough to touch her throat while the other one wrapped around both her hands to brace her. "Care to cooperate?"

"S-S-Sorry, f-f-forgive me Emina-san…don't kill me! I-…I have a little brother and if you kill me, no one would take care of him! Y-You're not that heartless now aren't you?"

"You should've known better than to threaten me."

"I-I know! And to make it up, I'll tell you who I work for!"

"Do tell."

"Can you take these things off then?"

I looked at her, examined her eyes but I couldn't see anything. I made my bandages reach in her hair but I didn't get anything. I decided that it was safe to let her go; besides, it'll only take me a fraction of a second to bind her again.

To my horror, her smirk came back to face. I raised my arms again but to my terrified realization, I couldn't even aim! My head was swirling and my throat was burning…badly! I looked at her through half lidded eyes and I heard her laughing now as I was clutching my throat.

"W-What did you do?" my voice came out raspy and it burned when I talked.

"Oh nothing…just used some of my specialty," she slowly removed a strand of string from her hair…it was as thin as her hair…that's why I missed it. She held it up and the burning in my throat worsened.

"This is a special string soaked with poison. Except for me, anyone who gets near it gets poisoned. Right now, it contains acid. It's odorless but once it enters your nostrils, it goes to your throat and slowly tears the tissues."

I tried to talk back but I the pain is spreading down my throat.

"The only way to save your self is to take off the infected tissue. Right now, it's only on your neck so you won't die but I'm sure you won't risk that since it'll scar and knowing girls like you, you don't like scars." Her smirk widened as she started walking away.

"See 'ya Miss _Beautiful_. Have fun spending time in hell. Oh and by the way, the Brigade says 'hi'" with that, she disappeared.

Big mistake she made.

Once I heard the Brigade's name, I snapped back from the torturous pain in my throat and glared at her retreating figure. So…she works for the Brigade eh? Well I won't die because of this stupid pain. She's wrong to think that I'd be scared to have a scar.

She's wrong about _everything_! I took a deep breath and flexed my fingers. I took my katana and poised the tip at my throat. I made sure that I concentrate as hard as I can manage because one mistake and I can puncture my air tube and I'll die. When I was sure I got it right, I clutched my katana right at the blade (A/N: Instead of holding it on the handle bar, she held it on the actual blade.) so that I can use it as a knife, and did a quick swiping motion. In a fraction of a second, a chunk of bloody flesh fell on the ground. As if on cue, the pain from the poison subsided…but a new pain eased it.

There's no time to gawk at the piece of flesh on the ground or to groan at the pain. I sheathed my katana and stood up. I used the back of my bandaged arm and pressed it against my now open wound and made my way back to the building where I last spotted Miss Neon.

* * *

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

We were approaching the building and my nerves were getting the best of me. I couldn't feel Emina's ki anywhere. To make things worst, the security was harsher. There was a line of cars going towards the building and it passes through a check point. I can't waste my time in these useless checkpoints! I need to know if Emina is with Miss Neon or not!

As if on cue, I felt it.

The car stopped to wait for the car in front of us move when I felt Emina's ki. I gasped and moved my neck in a fast motion (that it almost hurt) since I felt _not _only her ki but the fact that it was fading in and out.

As soon as I spotted a figure approaching the building, I bolted out of the car, not caring what my Boss was shouting. I needed to know if that was indeed Emina. I approached the shadow.

It was, to my relief Emina, _but _to my horror, she was bloody! Her bandaged hand was pressed on her neck and blood was literally gushing out of her throat! She looked paler than her usual self and the color was drained from her once lush lips.

"Emina, what happened?!" I shouted as I rushed to her aid. As soon as I got close enough to touch her, she looked at me and despite her state; she smiled and mouthed something that sounded like my name. As if on cue, when I touched her shoulder she fell forward; consciousness fleeing her completely.

I'm gonna kill whoever did this to her! I swear!

I clutch her tightly and took her to the car. Surely there was a doctor somewhere.

Please…don't die Emina!

…

TBC!

Not so much for a cliffy…but I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :) !


	23. Chapter 23 Boney and frail hands

**I DO NOT own Hunter X Hunter so proper disclaimers apply! Thank you everyone for your reviews and want for MORE chappies~!!!!**

**Reviews alwas makes my day...-smiles- **

**Anyway, here's another chapter and I hope you guys will like it!!! **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**START:**

Damn it! I hate this! Once I saw Kurapica, I was so relieved that I fell on his arms. The rest was in a blur. I was sure it only took about an hour but all I remember was zoning in and out of consciousness. I keep hearing his voice, calling out to me. I wanted to respond but my throat was so parched that it hurt just to _try _to talk. I told myself that I needed to be strong, so after what seemed like a painful week, which in truth was only an hour, I forced myself to open my eyes completely.

"Emina!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I smiled at hearing this. Once my vision is back to normal, Kurapica's face came into focus. He looked so tired that it bothered me. I reached out my hands and forced my vocal chords to work. "You've been pushing yourself too much Kurapica," I said as I tried my best to smile reassuringly.

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

It was torture seeing her bleeding badly. When I got her into the hotel, it was such luck that the doctor for Miss Neon was there already. I asked him if he could look at Emina. Being a good man that he was, he did. Seeing her wound, it was evident that she was cut badly. The doctor didn't know how she could do this but I had an idea. Emina must've been attacked and I'm determined to kill that person no matter what.

"She's lost a lot of blood I'm afraid," the doctor said gravely.

"What's her blood type?" I'll do anything to help her.

"AB+"

I nodded, "I have 'O-'. Do you think that's fine?"

The doctor nodded, "It _is _said that type O blood is the universal donor. This young lady is very lucky to have you around," he smiled and continued his work.

While they were extracting my blood, I thought about what the doctor said. Even if I wasn't here, she would still be able to get blood because AB blood type is the universal recipient. It can be compatible to any blood type. I shook my head. This isn't the time to be analyzing things like this.

After fifteen minutes, Emina received my blood and I got permission from the Boss to stay with her. Boss is currently in Miss Neon's room…he's thankful that she's fine but I didn't want to tell him that Miss Neon no longer has her Nen ability.

I found Emina zoning in and out of consciousness. I feel a bit lightheaded but I endured it. Finally, she woke up.

"Emina!"

I was expecting her to look hurt or injured or however a person like her should, but instead, she reached up her hand to touch my cheek and forced a bright smile.

"You've been pushing yourself too much Kurapica," I blinked at her and couldn't help but to chuckle. Despite her condition, she still found the strength to worry about me. She really is very different.

"You don't have to worry about me," I held her hand gently.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I saw numerous of emotions flash through her face all at once. I saw fear, confusion, anger and much more…though I couldn't decipher it. Maybe she was contemplating on whether she should tell me. Knowing her, she wouldn't tell me since she's worried that it'll be a burden so I said, "It won't be a burden…I promise."

With that, she looked up at me. "…I was attacked…by…Amiko…" at first, I didn't quite understand how Amiko did it but then again, Emina won't lie about things like this. She continued, "She…works for the Brigade…" that sent my blood boiling.

"What…did she do to you?" I forced the words through my teeth as I felt the anger rising up.

"…She just…poisoned me…"

* * *

**(YOUR/EMINA'S POV):**

Man, I feel like a child telling my parents about someone who bullied me! I don't like this feeling at all…I felt…week.

When I told Kurapica about Amiko, I saw his face contort into something like…rage.

"Kurapica, are you okay?" I tried hard to talk. I don't want to worry him much more. I reached out to touch his hand just to draw his attention since he wasn't talking back.

To by surprise, his eyes were scarlet, but since he's wearing black contacts, his irises are the only ones colored scarlet. All of a sudden, I was pulled with so much force that I almost winced and found my face buried in his chest. It took a bit of time to register that he was hugging me.

"W-What's wrong?!" I'm startled at his actions.

"E-Emina…I promise I won't let you get hurt again…" I can tell that he was telling the truth, though there was deep anger in his voice. "I won't forgive her…" he added.

I wanted to tell him that it's fine but I remembered that she worked for the brigade. I slowly hugged him back and a question floated in my head. _Why was he so upset? _Then it dawned on me…could he possibly…

My thoughts were interrupted by shouting. It was as if someone was shouting a warning. I couldn't quite hear them though due to the thick walls surrounding us. "Kurapica…what's…?" I got cut off by him standing up.

"I'm not supposed to be here right now. I'm sorry Emina but I need to leave," I looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

There was a slight pause. "The auction's still continuing. I'm going to reclaim _them." _And by 'them' I knew what he meant.

"I'm coming too!"

He shook his head. "No. You're staying here," he was firm. "I'm not going to let you step out of this building in _that _condition," he touched my bandaged neck. With that, he stood up and left the room.

I twitched. I'm sure he knows better than that. He knew I won't follow him but for now, let's wait.

After a good fifteen minutes when Kurapica left, I sat up and leaned on my pillows. There was a light knock on the door and I found it opening slowly. I sensed the person's ki but it was apparent that he or she is not a Nen user.

When the person left the shadow I saw was that of an old man in a white lab coat. _He's probably the doctor_. He looked up and I noticed that his eyes were…warm. I tried to smile but my muscles aren't allowing me to.

"Are you feeling better Miss?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me," hearing myself talk, I thought that it was a horrible sound.

He shook his head, "It was my pleasure. Anyway, you also need to thank that young man for donating blood to you." My eyes widened in surprise.

"You also need to restrain from talk a bit. I don't know who did this to you but seeing as part of your throat is scraped off, and despite the clean cut of the blade, your vocal lining was still scratched a bit. It'll get worse if you talk a lot but be rest assured that you'll recover. Take some of these," he handed me a bunch of medicines, both liquid and solid ones. "It'll help you."

I took them and tried to simile yet again, "Thank you Doctor."

With that, he left.

I guess there's no helping it. Sometimes Kurapica can be so caring that it hurts him. I stood up and went towards the bathroom.

I jumped a bit at hearing a series of gunshots and bloodcurdling screams. I gulped and tried to erase horrible thoughts. I looked at the mirror and saw myself. My hair was still disheveled and a bit bloody. The bandages on me were also blood stained.

I sighed and opened the shower. The good thing is I can now use these as weapons.

I pealed off my clothes and stepped under the shower. I took a quick shower just to rinse off the blood and changed into some new clothes. I need to go back to that bathroom stall some time. I put on a baggy black shirt and a pair of short shorts.

As I was preparing for my 'trip', I remembered Amiko. She's totally nuts. What in the world is wrong with her? I shook her off my head for now. I'll deal with her when I see her again.

I wonder where Kiara is. I didn't see her when I got attacked. I sighed and opened the windows. It's still a bit uncomfortable having this tourniquet on my neck but it's for the best. My eyes widened at the sounds that beheld me.

Out the open window, I can hear a deathly melody. Screams of agony, crunching of broken bones, scampering feet of the panicked and gun shots, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The first thing that came in my mind is Kurapica. I hope he's safe. I believe in his ability to protect himself but I still can't stop worrying. As soon as I was about to close my window, I got fed up on the tune, I heard Kiara. I stretched my hand out of the window and let her perch on it.

"What's happening out there?"

She looked at me and told me everything she saw.

_Dead bodies everywhere,_

_Even the dead are moving with weird strings,_

_Scarlet Screams!_

_Bloody ground,_

_Continuous gun shots, _

_Soulless carcasses,_

That's what she said. I didn't waste anymore time. I took two tablets of the medicine that the doctor gave me, gulped it down and strapped on my katana. I need to find Kurapica. I ran out my room and stopped shortly.

I think I missed something important.

How did I get new clothes that fit me in _this _room? This isn't the hotel we were staying at.

I shook my head.

That's not important right now. I shut my door close and went where I felt the Boss's presence. I knocked and when I heard his voice, I stepped in. I saw them, Boss and Miss Neon who was now awake.

"Emi-chan, what happened to your neck?!" I was surprised at the intensity of concern in her voice. "I…I ran into trouble," I left out the part that I was really following her.

"Oh my, that's terrible! It was good that Kurapica found you! How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Miss, and you?"

"I'm fine too! Now, what brings you here?" she looked at her Dad instinctively.

"I just came to ask if I could go outside. It seems like there's something bad happening and I need to know what…"

I looked at Miss Neon and Boss, they both looked as if they didn't approve. Their eyes fell on my bandaged neck, "I'm feeling good," I said which wasn't at all a lie. They both nodded and I was on my way.

Truth is, I wasn't at all feeling like myself. I'm still probably a bit shaken by the fact that I almost slit my throat, but other than that, I can still walk properly.

I jumped off the nearest balcony with Kiara following me. The sounds from my room were louder here. They were literally shrieking in agony. I saw corpses allover the area. The ones alive were only breathing their last breath. I wanted to help but their not my top priority right now. Besides, they weren't much of a nice people anyway.

I ran past broken down buildings and windows trying to find signs of Kurapica's aura. By the time I got near a huge parking lot beside the building where the auction was being held, I was trying to catch my breath. I never do that. As I stopped for a moment as I tried to breath without hurting my throat.

It didn't work for every time air traveled down my internal tubes…it scratched like nails. I winced slightly. Kiara was pecking my head, trying to get my attention. I lifted my head; I didn't know I was crouching down, just in time to see a man in a black suit with his back to me.

He was yelling at someone. I felt for his aura and to my relief, it was Kurapica's. The man had a gun pointed at Kurapica. I didn't worry about Kurapica being shot; it was unlikely though when I saw the look on Kurapica's eyes, I feared for the man's life. If he was sane enough to think, he would leave right now. I heard Kurapica speak and the man froze. When Kurapica passed him, he ran away as fast as he can.

"Kurapica!" I yelled and willed myself to run towards him. I gasped as I saw what he was holding. They were…the scarlet eyes! "Y-You managed to g-get them…" he stopped in front of me and stared down at me. He didn't even acknowledge my statement for he had a cold stare. "I told you to stay indoors."

I shook my head, "I couldn't stay indoors knowing that you might be in trouble," I thought he was going to get mad at me but to my surprise, his features softened. "By the way," I closed our distance and put my hand on his, "Thanks for the blood. I appreciate it," with a burst of courage, I swallowed my embarrassment and leaned up to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

…

"Aw, how sweet," said a voice.

* * *

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

At first, I was mad that Emina didn't follow my instructions. But when I heard her sweet voice, it was as if she didn't even do anything at all. When she leaned up and kissed my cheek, it was as if my burdens were gone. I felt so light headed that I forgot how to work my knees. I think that's probably due to the blood donation.

"Aw, how sweet," a voice said and my head snapped up to look. If I could growl, I would've already done so. There, standing innocently was Amiko. If I didn't know better I would've thought that she was here by coincidence.

"Hey Kurapica~!" her sing-song voice said as she smiled at me. I moved Emina behind me.

"What are you doing here Amiko?" I said coldly.

"Why do you sound so mad? Aren't you happy to see me?" she batted her eyelashes. I wanted to gag. (A/N: Wow, Kurapica _really _hates her.)

"No."

"What did that girl tell you?!" she pointed to Emina who was behind me. "She made me look bad didn't she?! She said bad things about me!" I could see her eyes shift back and forth. Now I'm convinced that she wasn't sane anymore.

"I didn't tell him anything except the truth," I heard Emina's calm yet ragged voice say. I clenched my fists. I can't forgive Amiko for causing this. I gave Emina the tubes that held the eyes and faced Amiko. "What you did was bad and you know it. What's more, I don't like it at all."

"WHAT?!" she gasped and pointed a crooked finger at Emina. "You're choosing her over me?!"

"I like her better than you," I hope I'm not blushing right now. God, I hope Emina didn't notice!  
"So you just lead me on?! Is that it?! Tried to make me think that you like me then throw me away?! You're terrible!!!"

"As I remember, I never lead you o-…" I gasped and looked at her. I remembered Emina telling me about her poisons. Damn! I clutched my knees as I crouched down. I felt myself gasping for air.

"HAH! That'll teach you not to mess with my heart!" This girl's terrible. How in the world did I miss that trait of hers?

"But since I'm a good person, that's just a temporary poison that weakens your muscles for five hours; that's enough time for me to kill your girl."

I gritted my teeth and tried to shout at her but the muscles were already not working.

I felt myself wobble. My loss of blood wasn't helping this situation either; I felt so weak.

I saw the ground nearing and I was certain that I'll end up having a huge bump on my head. I shut my eyes and waited for the painful impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw pale arms clutching my chest in a tight embrace.

They were shaking terribly but they didn't let go. How frail they looked.

Emina was helping me. I was worried that her wound might reopen due to the strain.

"I'll help you Kurapica. Don't you worry!" her voice was forced out of her throat and I could tell it hurt to talk. She managed to pull me up and slung one of my arms over her shoulder. I knew she was strong, stronger than any normal girl I've met; both physically and mentally, but in her weakened state, I'm not sure if she can support me.

"You think you can protect him in such a far range? You must be kidding me!" Amiko shouted and laughed hysterically. True, Emina wasn't an emission type user and there were no other people around except us.

I felt so useless. What I heard though made my heart skip a beat.

"Distance is irrelevant. I'll do anything to protect him," her grip tightened around my waist. "And besides," I felt her ki shift so quickly. "I don't need to move away from here to attack you." Despite the raggedness of her voice, she managed to sound so cold and threatening that even _I_ felt scared.

I saw her lift her more movable arm and brought her thumb to her lips. She bit down it hard and I saw trickles of blood flow out to the ground. I managed to get a glimpse of her eyes and sure enough, they were crimson. Overhead, I heard a bird screech and I was sure that it was Kiara; she was probably searching for something to help her master. When Emina finished, I felt her channel her Nen.

"What are you planning to do? You're tougher than I thought! You managed to survive my poison! But nonetheless, you're too weak to do anything!" Amiko shouted.

All I heard from Emina was a light chuckle as I felt her Nen flow down the ground and connected to her blood. "I might not be able to do anything to you," she said then I felt a rumble on the ground. Was it an earthquake?! "But my friends can," with a wave on her free arm, bony arms shot up from the ground.

Not only that; there were even rotten heads that poked and clawed or chewed on the ground just to get out; they got hold of Amiko's neck and feet. I heard a shrill scream coming from her and she almost looked like she was going to faint.

"W-What in the world is this?!" she screamed and squirmed; trying to get away. But to my surprise, despite the rickety looking skeletons, their grip was strong; or was it Emina's Nen that's doing that? I almost cried for joy, forgetting my inability to do so.

I did, however, looked at Emina and to my horror, despite the great display of her ability before me, was panting for air. Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead and a hint of blood was seeping through her gauze.

"What…do you think it is…Amiko-_san_?" Emina's tone was mocking and I almost praised her.

"But…this is _impossible!"_ Amiko shrieked yet again.

"No it's not. I met my conditions and did everything right. You know, I really do have every right to crush your lungs right now," Emina squeezed her fist lightly making the boney hands on Amiko tighten as well. "But since I'm _nice,_ and you're not worth it, I won't."

All of a sudden, I heard Kiara as she swooped down and zoomed past Amiko. It was so fast that I only saw a faint light. No sooner, I saw drops of blood on Amiko's cheek; Kiara had pealed her skin off and was happily eating it.

"You're not the only one who uses poisons my dear," there was a smirk in Emina's tone as Amiko's face contorted with horror.

"Your blood's not worthy enough to taint my hands."

With a stunned and paralyzed Amiko on the ground; Emina's Nen left the corpses so they were now again lifeless on the ground, with Kiara's poisoned beak having sliced her skin open, Emina tried her best to get me back home.

* * *

**(EMINA/YOUR POV):**

I know I should be happy that I heard Kurapica say that he likes me more than Amiko. But the horrific pain on my throat is too strong that I couldn't think straight. I thought medicine was supposed to take care of the pain?! Kiara was hovering over us as I tried my best not to stumble with Kurapica on my shoulder. I had to admit, I didn't think he was _this _heavy!

Maybe it was due to the fact that I'm also weak. Kiara kept telling me that she'll hold the eyes but I refused. It's not that I didn't trust her. I just felt that I've been using her too much. I wonder where she went when Amiko and I were talking.

I got the answer as soon as it popped out of my mind. There, at a fair distance were two figures. Their silhouettes and aura felt so familiar that I smiled. On cue, one of them called out, "Emi-chan!"

Connor's warm voice called out as I heard his footsteps come closer. I couldn't speak of course with the strap of the glass in my mouth. Declan was close by. Despite the faint light the moon gave, I saw his calm look tinted with worry. I smiled again. Connor took Kurapica off my back and I took the glass out of my lips so I could talk.

"You guys don't know how glad I am to see you!" I tried to sound more cheerful but I noticed that my vision is hazing up a bit.

"Your friend here," Declan pet Kiara's head; no one but me can ever do that! "Came out of nowhere and started terrorizing our ears. We had no choice but to follow." I beamed at Kiara.

"T-Thanks you guys!" I felt my feet wobbling a bit. I used too much of my already low amount of Nen on that little stunt. Don't get me wrong though. I'm happy and proud that I managed to do it!

Without further notice, I felt my feet leave the ground and saw Declan's icy eyes look at me with warmth. "Tell me where your hotel is. We'll take you there."

I thank them one last time and settled in Declan's arms. I told them to follow Kiara; she'll lead us to our main hotel. We'll call boss later.

By the time we reached the main street, the scattered bodies were all lifeless and the symphony of death seemed to have drawn to a close.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE; WITH BASHO AND SENRITSU!)**:

"You think those kids are alright?" Basho asked as he drove the car containing him, Senritsu and the maids back to the hotel. The traffic was terrible and the news on the radio was blood chilling. They knew, by the sense of Nen everywhere, that a great battle was taking place.

"I think they're capable of taking care of themselves. But I'm still worried," Senritsu looked out the window and studied the street lights.

He was still feeling troubled due to the _deathly melodies_ that the battle was making. They dodged cars and people along the city of York Shin when they finally saw familiar buildings. Senritsu, while looking out the window, saw a variety of people. What caught his attention though was the disheveled looking girl with hazel hair, a panicked look in her eyes and the melody of screaming in her heart.

He winced at hearing this but didn't have any choice.

"You know, those two are annoying," Basho's voice cut through the horrific melody.

"I beg your pardon?" Senritsu didn't quite understand what his bearded co-worker said.

"Kurapica and Emina," he continued while keeping his eyes on the road. "It's obvious that they like each other. Why don't they just confess already and stop this 'playing-innocent' act of theirs?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that Basho," Senritsu said. "Their hearts are full of doubt right now."

"What?"

"It's not that they don't trust each other, but they do believe; both of them in fact, that they don't deserve the other one."

"That's a load of bull crap!"

"I don't think so," Senritsu smiled. "I think it's cute!"

"Are you a man or what?!"

"I think their love will blossom. After all, actions speak louder than words; and hearts are more reliable than anything else."

"…You lost me there," Basho honked on a random pedestrian as they zoomed through the streets.

_I just hope that they're able to grow closer with one another in _this _horrible situation, _Senritsu thought as he looked up at the somewhat scarlet moon.

* * *

-ALRIGHT! One chapter out again! I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I hope I didn't bore you guys! Thanks for reading!

I hope to hear from any one of you soon!!!

REVIEW AND MESSEGE!!!!(either one)

….I MEAN IT! Tee hee! Jk...but seriously…….*scary background music*


	24. Chapter 24 Place In A Friendship

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter in any ways possible. Proper disclaimers apply!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and I appreaciate everyone!!!**

**Now! On with the story~!!!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**(EMINA'S POV):**

"The Phantom Brigade is Dead," said a text message from Gon. He sent it to Kurapica as soon as we entered our hotel. Kurapica recovered rather quickly from Amiko's poison. It only took him an hour…he's good! Connor and Declan told us that they had other things to do so they went on their way but not after giving me hugs. I smiled at them and hugged them back. I was very thankful for their help.

"T-They're dead?" I repeated as I looked at Kurapica. His eyes were somewhat distant. He nodded as his hand that was holding the phone fell on his side. I studied his features.  
"It would seem that this was their last stunt," Kurapica said. I can't believe it!

I didn't even have the chance to battle them!

But then again I was relieved; knowing that their dead meant that people are at least a bit safer. Then it hit me. I looked at Kurapica again.

"What are you going to do now Kurapica?" I knew that this was his ultimate and _only_ goal in life; to defeat the Brigade and avenge our clan. I, on the other hand, had another goal. He shook his head. "I don't know yet," he had a blank look in his eyes. I took in a deep breath and seeing as I felt more refreshed; I pulled him towards me and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Do you still remember your promise?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"I do!" his eyes widened.

"Then why don't we go and find my sister for a while? You can look for something you want to do along the way!"

He smiled and I felt his unsure arms circle around me, "That's a great idea! I don't mind staying with you for a bit longer."

That made me still. Did that mean that…he's planning to leave me? For the first time in days, I shook my head to rid some of my fantasies. What was I thinking? I don't know when it started but I found that in my mind, I hoped that we would always be together. Even after this mission to avenge our clan, I hoped that we would continue to stay together like this. Even after I found my sister, we would still be in each other's company somehow. Of course it occurred to me that one day he would leave but I just threw that thought at the back of my brain where I refused to listen to it.

Maybe the fact that Kurapica and I became a bit…closer made me think that way. Or maybe it was the time that he said that he liked me more than Amiko.

I never learn don't I?

How many times do I have to tell myself not to get my hopes up?!

To my irritation, I heard someone chuckling on the other side of the room. "Well what do we have here? Two body guards _bonding_?" It was Basho leaning on the door frame.

"It's none of your business Basho, please get out," Kurapica's eyes flashed scarlet at him and Basho raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, no need to be angry…I was just teasing."

"Well it's not funny," I said, trying to slip away from Kurapica's hug without him noticing.

"What happened to your throat Emina-san?" Senritsu's voice floated from the doorway. I still probably sound like crap. "I got into some trouble…that's all." I smiled at him. Knowing Senritsu, he's probably very worried now.

"Well…I think you need to change your bandage; the blood is starting to seep through." He pointed to my throat. I touched it and felt moisture on it. "Okay…then I'll change it…" I was cut off by Kurapica's slight pulling of my hand. "I'll fix it for you," he was smiling, then he turned to the others as if giving them a silent command; they left the room.

Kurapica let me sit on the bed as he went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. I wanted to protest. After all, he was still considered as an injured person. "Kurapica, you need to rest as much as I do."

* * *

**(KURAPICA'S POV):**

I wanted to stay with her as long as I can. I still don't know where the waves of fate will take me but I _am _sure that I want to spend it with Emina. When everyone left, I wanted to take care of her. True, I still felt a bit wobbly but it's not that big of a problem.

"Kurapica, you need to rest as much as I do." There was a thick layer of concern that laced those words. "I'd rather rest when you're ready," I came out of the bathroom and laid the kit on the bed. "Let me fix your wound."

"But…"

"Technically, I'm still the Head of this group next to Boss," I grinned. "So you need to listen to me Emina."

I saw her pout but she moved her hair away from her throat. "Good girl." I slowly unwrapped her bandage and despite already seeing her wounds it still angered me that I couldn't protect her. I know I can't blame myself but the fact that Amiko attacked her _because _of me still angered me. I swore I wasn't going to let _anything_ touch her yet here I am, looking at a huge dent on her pale skin.

I put on a new dressing on her wound and wrapped it up with a new set of bandage. Maybe now that the Brigade is dead, maybe it's time for me to…at least act more open about my feelings towards her. Maybe by taking baby steps I'll reach her heart and she might return my feelings. When I finished, she smiled at me.

"Thank you," she touched her throat immediately as if checking something. I was about to say 'your welcome' but her phone suddenly rang. She excused herself and answered it.

"Hello…hey…or course I could come!" there was excitement in her voice now. "When?...Right now?...okay…I'll be right there!" She closed her phone and looked at me.

"Hey Kurapica, I need to go somewhere…would that be okay?"

"Where are you going?" I can't help it. I'm worried!

"At the café downtown, I won't take long. The guys are just happy because they finally found each other, you know…like a reunion. The guys that saved us told them about the situation so they wanted to see me."

"I'm really not comfortable on you traveling this late at night in that condition."

"It's all good! It's not like I'll run into random fights!" she tried to make it sound as if it was nothing.

"As your Leader I can't let you leave work," I tried to sound as firm as I can. I saw her expression change slightly.

"But that's not fair now is it?" Her voice had a slightly cold edge to it that made me shiver.

"What is?" I asked with a calm expression. I made it as emotionless as I can.

"Well for one you got to go to your 'meeting' alone. Why can't _I _do that too?"

"That's because earlier, I wasn't injured as you are right now. Also, I'm not like Dalzollene. I'm the new Leader and you need to acknowledge that. If I said you can't go, then you _won't _go." I think I said it with more intensity than I intended because I saw her frown.

"In short, your word is the Law." she stated with a cold stare.

"Second from the Boss's that is."  
I saw her nod and turn away. "You know me better than that Kurapica. If I'm told not to go, I'll still go."

I looked at her directly, "If you went, then you're no better than a rookie hunter that only seeks fame by joining elite groups." That sent her aura up in flares and I'm sure she's mad. But if that keeps her from leaving then so be it. Besides, I don't like those guys.

I saw her stomp out of the room.

* * *

**(EMINA'S POV):**

Who does he think he is?! It's like he's using his authority to stop me from seeing my friends! It's not like he owns me!

I mean, I _can _defend myself. Didn't I show him that already by protecting _him _in his weak state?

And he didn't stop even stop there!

He just _had _to talk about my status. He clearly _knows _that I hated being downsized!

I marched out of the room we were sharing and sat myself on the window sill; staring at the huge city before me. I won't make him think of me as a rookie. I'll tell my friends later and apologize; they'll understand. Right now, despite loving that stupid blond-boy, I'm mad at him. I can't _believe _how annoying he is right now!

* * *

**(Senritsu's POV):**

I heard arguments in the room where Emina-san and Kurapica were staying. I heard their heart beats change rhythm and tune and it troubled me deeply.

Ever since I've met them, I grew accustomed to their wonderful melodies.

Emina-san's melody was laced with strength yet it had an undertone of sensitivity; it was as if her heart can break at any given time if her outer shell is penetrated. Kurapica, on the other hand, has a very passionate heart. It's quite interesting how his heart plays its melody; you can never predict _when _it's gonna change. But now, both their hearts were intense in their own way.

Emina-san's tune was the combination of insecurity and anger. I heard their discussion despite not wanting to. It was evident that Kurapica was worried, and though he won't admit it, he's jealous at the fact that Emina-san was going to meet her guy friends.

I do agree with Kurapica in some extent. I didn't want Emina-san to leave the building's premises despite the good news of the Brigade's death. But how he delivered his message was rather harsh. He could've told her a bit more gently; tell her _why_ he's doing this. He probably doesn't now how to conduct his feelings.

I saw Emina-san stomp out of the room and sit down facing away from us. Basho shut his mouth, he knew better than to tease the girl at this moment. I looked at the closed door of the room. It would be good if Kurapica came out now and apologized; but after a good five minutes passed, he didn't even bother to go out.

Standing up; I looked at Emina-san who seemed to be ignoring everyone. I walked towards Kurapica's room and knocked.

"Come in," I heard him say. His voice betrayed no emotion yet his heart was screeching noisily; it's obvious he regretted doing what he did. I entered the room and saw him sitting on his bed, his face buried in his hands. I closed the door and approached him.

"Kurapica…I think it's best if you told her _why _you did that."

I heard him sigh, "…It's useless, just let it be…" It was clear that he didn't want to talk either so I just kept him company.

* * *

**(EMINA'S POV: ) **

_NEXT DAY!_

Gon and Killua called this morning. They said that they wanted to meet us by the park. The whole night Kurapica didn't even talk to me. Basho got us some take-out for dinner and even then, Kurapica didn't talk. If he's not going to apologize then I won't talk to him either.

After taking a shower, I changed into some comfortable clothes. Learning the Brigade's death last night was a huge relief! I felt refreshed and the shower just hit the spot.

I spotted Kurapica sitting on the window sill reading his pocket book. I was planning on going out and meeting Gon and the others alone but it seems like he has other plans. When I walked past him, Kurapica looked up and spoke.

"Emina, did you get their message?"

I was taken aback at his words. The whole night he refused to talk to me and now that he did, he only says_ this_?! I'm not trying to be a bitch and complain about everything but at least he could say something regarding last night.

I nodded at him.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Wanna meet them with me?"

I shrug.

"Are you just going to ignore me?"

I sighed. "Technically, I'm not ignoring you if I'm responding to your questions."

To my surprise, when I looked at him, he was clearly grinning. "What are _you _grinning about?" He ignored me.

Stepping into the main room, I remembered suddenly that I still have to get those bags from the mall. I hope they're still behind the stalls where I left them. Either way, I'll see soon enough. I lifted my guitar bag and strapped it behind me. I'm planning on playing some songs now that this entire Brigade thing is over. Maybe the guys will want me to play a song for them.

The walk to our meeting place was so quiet that it irritated me. Kurapica had the air of calmness around him while I, on the other hand, was getting fed up by the tension. I just want to scream and tell him that he was wrong. I wanted him to take back what he said to me last night. I took a deep breath and followed him towards the park.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" I heard him ask. I guess he's talking to me again. "Yeah…"

"Are you going to visit your friends?"

"I'm doing so right now…" I said.

"I meant the guys from the Celestial tower."

Is he mocking me?! "Oh so now I'm allowed to visit them? I thought that during work we weren't allowed to do so?" He's annoying.

"We aren't working right now so I'm allowing you to meet up with them." It was obvious in his voice that he didn't think so otherwise. I kept my mouth shut; I'm not going to talk to him ever again.

* * *

**(NO ONE'S POV):**

"Don't be such a pig Gon!" yelled the white haired teen to his friend who was eating loads of sweets. "Aw! But these are so good!" the other boy whined as he slurped up his ice cream leaving the cone untouched.

Killua shook his head; obviously amused at his friends behavior. He was about to comment when he heard Gon yell Kurapica's name and no sooner, Killua felt the ice cream Gon slurped allover his face. Gon ran towards the blond boy leaving an annoyed Killua behind him.

"Kurapica!" the boy cried with joy as he finally saw his friend walking towards the park with the girl with silver hair. To Gon, Emina was stunning, the most beautiful girl he's ever met. Usually, despite her calm and unemotional expression, Emina is surrounded by the aura of security. Everyone feels safe and happy when she's around.

Although today, it was evident that there was something wrong with his friend.

"Gon!" exclaimed Kurapica with a smile that was reserved only for his friends. He ran the rest of the way towards Gon and it was apparent that Kurapica, right now, was the happiest person in the world. He was relieved that his friends; Gon, Killua and Leorio, were safe after the whole auction in York Shin. With a warm smile that no one but his friends saw, he faced Gon.

"Now that the Brigade is dead, you can do what you want with your life Kurapica!" smiled Gon as he spoke inspirational words to his dear friend. Kurapica was speechless and did nothing but to smile. In the mean time, Killua snuck up to Gon and shoved a pie in his face; this ended up being a friendly fight.

Kurapica's phone rang.  
"Hello?"

It was Leorio. Despite the cheesy tone of this scene, it was a heart warming one when Leorio spoke to his friend. He missed Kurapica so much. He was worried that Kurapica might do something stupid without the others knowing.

It was a great day. The weather was perfect with the sun high up in the sky that was so blue. No one would've known that just last nigh a bloody battle occurred.

The four friends seemed lost in their happiness of seeing one another yet again.

They were so absorbed in their conversations that they failed to notice the presence of the silver haired girl.

All the time, Emina was watching her friends get together and smiling. She saw how Kurapica's mood lightened and how he gave his special smile to the others. It made her heart quiver; at least that's how she felt. It was apparent that she had no place in the friendship of four men. She felt out of place despite all the things they've been through.

With a sad smile, she gave a secret bow behind her friends' backs and disappeared from their view.


	25. Chapter 25 Epic FAIL!

_**Thank you for reading and subscribing to my stores!! You don't know how happy that makes me!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Now! On to the disclaimer! Hunter X Hunter is not mine! Proper Disclaimers apply!!!!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviews my work and I encourage you guys to do the same! Be honest but don't flame me...makes my day bad -sniffles-**_

_**Well I'll stop talking now and start the story!!!!! **_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

**

* * *

**

(EMINA's POV):

I walked down the brick path that lead to the small café that they told me about. The image of Kurapica and the others still fresh in my mind. I guess I was wrong to think that I had a place in that group. I looked up; the sun was being covered by the clouds. Thinking about friends makes me want to call mine back home, but I know I can't; it'll make me want to give up and go back. Maybe the friends I'm going to visit are the same.

They're all temporary. They won't take me in.

Its funny how I feel attached to them. It's weird because I didn't really associate myself with that many people back then. I didn't care if they leave or ignore me; I had my dear best friend. But now, it feels horrible to even think about being ignored by these guys.

Very weird indeed.

I looked up and saw the café's sign. I took a deep breath and went in; at least I'm finally free. I'm done with getting rid of the Brigade. Now I need to proceed in finding my sister. I opened the door; the bell on top of it rang indicating a new customer. I saw them sitting on a single table, all of them with their warm auras.

I smiled.

Maybe it won't be bad hanging around them a bit longer.

* * *

**(NO ONE'S POV):**

"Emi!" yelled the blond boy as he detached himself from the group. He immediately pounced on the rather startled yet delighted silver haired girl. "Hey there Zach!" she smiled and waved behind him as well. "Sorry I couldn't make it last night"

"It's all good Emi," Kenji reassured her. "We know your boss didn't want you to go."

The blue eyed girl twitched at the thought of Kurapica. She sighed and made the thought go away.

"Yeah. I'm afraid the boss is being stingy." Emina rolled her eyes and sat on the empty seat. "So what's up? Haven't seen you guys in a while," she grinned. "At least not all together"

"Nothing much," Declan avoided her eyes as he took a sip of his drink. Connor nudged him.

"A _lot _has happened," Connor looked at Emina who was now staring intently at them. "Spill it" she said in a flat tone.

"Alright, first thing's first." he cleared his throat. "Did you get any leads about your sister?"

Emina shook her head sadly. "Not yet…I'm planning on starting since the Brigade's gone," an apparent lightness to her tone was noticed by everyone.

The guys, especially Zachary, looked…troubled. Emina noticed this and cocked her head. "What's wrong?" Kenji nibbled on his piece of licorice nervously.

"They're…dead aren't they?" Emina tried meeting their gazes; she was avoided. Frustrated by the tension, she slammed her fist on the café table, "They were reported dead!"

Tatsuya stood up and held her shoulders, "Calm down Emina. I don't think that topic is fit for this setting," his hand motioned to the whole café.

"Well why did you make me come here anyway?!" Emina jumped off the seat and glared at him; this day's not going well at _all_.

"We weren't the one who brought up the Brigade," Seiji defended.

"Basing on your tenseness when I got here was enough evidence that something was up," Emina gave him a cold look. "I'm pretty sure you guys were _avoiding _the subject."

Declan was about to say something but Tatsuya's hand raised in a silencing motion; his silence a threatening sign. "We're going to settle this in the hotel"

With a stern gaze, he silenced Emina and everyone stood up to go to the hotel.

The walk to the hotel was hot and irritating. The sun was blazing and it irritated Emina. She wished that she had her cloak back with her. Kenji was trying so hard to lighten up the mood by showing everyone his new magic trick.

"There's no such thing as magic," she said as a matter-of-factly. "Only the stupidity of people in believing them makes it 'magic'."

"Alright that's it!" Kenji looked as if he was about to punch something. "You're starting to get on my nerves!"

"Pipe it down bro," Seiji said going in between his tall brother and the rather apathetic pixie. "Emina, what's with the snappy attitude?"

"What are you talking about?" she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Did anything happen?" Connor popped in the conversation.

"No…just work."

"Hah! I bet with that rotten attitude of her, she made her boss puke in irritation!" Kenji spat the words out angrily. That hit Emina hard.

"Maybe _that's _why she couldn't leave last night! Didn't you know how _long _we waited for you to come-" he was hushed by Tatsuya. Kenji glared at him then laid his eyes back on Emi which he regretted.

Her face was contorted with shame and sadness. Kenji's chest constricted at the sight; he didn't mean to be _mean_! Not at all! He just…got caught in the moment. "Listen, Emi-" she cut her off by shaking her head and looking at him with warm eyes.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I have no reason to be irritated around you guys. I'm _really_ sorry…forgive me?" How can they _not _forgive her? Not when she looks so _adorable! _Out of reflex Kenji glomped the cheerless girl, "No! I didn't mean to shout at you!" the others rolled their eyes at them. "Kenji, if you don't let her go, people would think you're harassing her," Zach joked which made them snicker.

When she was released from Kenji's bear hug, Emina averted her eyes. What he said about her 'boss' wasn't all a lie. Maybe she really was being annoying! Unwillingly, her thoughts went back to Kurapica. Despite all the things she thought about him; all the mean things that she conjured up in her mind, she still loved that guy. She grimaced at herself, _how pathetic. _

* * *

When they were all comfortably seated somewhere in the cozy room, Tatsuya cleared his throat. "No one outside the assassin group knows this yet," he looked at Emina. "But it was reported that the Brigade's bodies…were fake." there was silence.

"…they're puppets?" Emina cocked her head. _The group that killed my clan were puppets?_

"N-No! That's not what I meant. I meant that the bodies they found, supposedly the corpses of the troupe, were fake ones," Emina stopped breathing.

"H-How did you know about these?" Emina was trying hard to stay calm.

"I worked for the agency who investigated about them," Declan looked at her with his cold eyes. "The dummies were so lifelike and real that everyone thought they were the real corpses; those convinced the mafia that the brigade really isn't a threat anymore. But the bodies were then sent to the experts; ones equipped with Nen and we found out that the bodies, were in fact, made of Nen. Whoever made it is _very _good. When we found out, the investigation was already starting and there was an interesting discovery," Declan stopped and Tatsuya picked up where he left. "The Phantom Brigade was from the Land of the Shooting Stars."

"…meaning?"

"It's basically a dump. It's where the city dumps all its trash and let it rot there. Gradually, a civilization sprouted; the outcasts of the city. They were…a peculiar bunch. Talented you can say, but also twisted."

"So what does that have to do with the Brigade still being alive?" Emina can't stay still so she started pacing around.

"It means that even though they cause trouble, the officials will _never _get rid of the Brigade. The Brigade and the people in the Land of the Shooting Stars are a good source of test subjects or whatever things a regular person would not want. In short, the death of the Brigade was faked due to the help of some officials," Tatsuya's eyes were gleaming as he looked around the room. Excitement seemed present there.

"…I can't believe this…" her voice was quivering. She did not know _what _to feel now. She looked outside and saw the sun setting already. "This is not good," she stood up and picked up her phone. The only thing in her mind now is her blond Boss.

"Where are you going Emi-chan?" asked Connor with a concerned tone.

"If this information's circling in the assassins' group, I'm pretty sure it's already known to some…people." Emina strapped on her bag. "Thanks for the info guys." She turned around and headed to the door before being stopped by Declan. "Be careful," his cold eyes seemed to penetrate through her soul. She nodded and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'll be fine." She waved at everyone and left.

Once she was gone, the guys looked at each other.

"Think she'll be alright?" Kenji asked with a calm voice.

"Of course not," Tatsuya said knowingly.

"What do we do then?" Connor asked.

"Simple," Declan turned back to the group. "We follow her."

* * *

Emina had a bad feeling. What ever it is, it's not good. For some reason, she can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen. As if on cue, her phone rang and vibrated; startling her.

She stopped and looked up the sky, _rain, _she thought before answering the phone.

"Hello?" there was static. "Who's this?" there was breathing in the other end of the line. Emina hanged up but as soon as she did, the phone rang again. "Hello! If you don't answer right now I will-" she got cut off by soft laughter.

Raising her eye brows; she listened carefully. "Better hurry little kitty," a familiar voice said. It was full of amusement and malice, "or else the Kuruta boy will do something rash." Before she could ask who it was, the line was cut off.

"_Who am I kidding?" _she snapped her phone close and jumped on the building. _"I know who that was." _It was obvious that Hisoka knew something about this. Mounting her way up a tall building, Emina dialed another number. The line immediately picked up, "Hello Senritsu?"

"Hai," Senritsu's voice seemed to be hushed. "Is that you Emina-san?"

"Yes, I need a favor. Where's Kurapica?"

"He hasn't come back ever since you left this morning. Though he called," there was a pause and the phone was audibly snatched. "Emi, the Brigade is still alive!" a harsh whisper said from the other line.

"Killua, what are you doing with Sen-?"

"That doesn't matter. Right now, we're stalking their hide out. Be aware, they're planning something."

"Alright, where's Kurapica?"

"We split up. He's with Leorio and Gon," the rain was heavy and Emina could hear it through the line, as well as feel it hitting her scalp.

"The Brigade is still intact, but they're splitting up. Keep in touch with me. I bet they're after Kurapica…" Emina didn't let him finish and she jumped down the tall building, landing gracefully on the next roof.

She put her phone in her pocket and headed downtown.

She's sure that wherever the Brigade is, they'd try to blend in. She jumped down an abandoned ally and concentrated. She felt every ki of the living things around her. _Just a spike of Nen…that's all I need…" _Emina knew that the Nen belonging to the Brigade members would be much stronger than regular Nen users around.

When she spotted it, she wasted no time to take off. She dialed another number again. _I need to call him,_ she didn't want to talk to Kurapica earlier for fear of saying something stupid, but at times like these, she can't afford to put off his conversation. "Kurapica?" her breath hitched a bit as she cleared another length of a building.  
"Emina, bad news-"

"I know already. Where are you now?"

"Outside the station; Killua called and said that they're splitting up. They're using the train"

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out. I have a feeling that they're looking for you-"

"You are _not _going near them!" Kurapica shouted through the phone.

"What?"

"You heard me. You are not to go near them Emina. You're going to go back to the base and-"

"You can't tell me what to do Kurapica," her voice was even and warm. "This is about our clan and you can't stop me from fighting it with you. Besides, I think they're after you. I won't sit around and let them do something bad." Before he could reply, she switched her phone off. _I'll tract them on my own._

It was no use, despite her speed, she couldn't concentrate. It kept spouting ideas of what _could _happen to Kurapica while she's not with him.

She shook her head vigorously, "Stop it Emina," he cleared another building.

"The faster you track them down, the faster you can see him." She had to smile at that thought. Thinking of Kurapica's warm presence gave her more energy.

_Gotcha', _she smirked as she spotted a blast of Nen. A sudden shudder ran down to her as a familiar Nen grew very weak. _Squala…_she gritted her teeth and leaped from window covers and cars towards a huge crowd.

She was in time to see a blond woman in the middle of a group of immobilized people. Emina clenched her teeth, _Damn you Spiders…_Her eyes spotted a mound on the ground…or rather a person.

Her eyes widened when she saw the detached head of Squala lying just three feet away from his body. Not even a second past when she let her eyes wander, the group was already off jumping from car to car.

_This can't be good…_She didn't waste time. She didn't want to leave her decapitated team mate behind but she just had to. _Psh…it's his fault that he's weak,_ was her last thought as she entered an alley.

It was drizzling now; the rain was coming to a stop. She sighed quietly as she felt Kurapica's familiar Nen. He was angry but he was there. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the leader of the Brigade with his back towards her and two girls on either his sides.

She looked at the alley and at the garbage can.

_Damn it! Gon…_and sure enough, after a second Gon came out followed by Killua from the alley. She mentally kicked herself. She was running on top speed and was too preoccupied by the Leader's long black coat that she forgot to stop until it was too late. She stopped running but the rain didn't help at all. She slipped and skidded past the trio and straight towards Gon and Killua.

_This day just keeps getting better and better, _she didn't even wait to stop now. With one intake of breath, she clasped the boys on each arm and heaved them along with herself in a last attempt to rescue them from the Brigade.

Sadly, the sudden change of mass and gravity working on it along with a bad footing made her jump weak. She felt something snap and crack but she didn't bother to look. Midway towards the top of the building, her eyes flashed sideways in time to catch Kurapica's eyes. He was wearing a disguise.

Another bad luck came too soon. Due to her weak jump and the heavy load, _these boys need to stop eating, _one of the Brigade members, Shizuku, was in front of them. Shizuku heaved the head of her weapon, which was a vacuum cleaner, and strike towards Emina. Emina's hands were obviously occupied thus disabling her to protect herself.

The jagged edge of the vacuum hit her skull making her loose her already poor balance and fall face first on the ground.

"Emi-chan!" she heard Gon's shaky voice call out to her. "That was stupid," Killua commented but the concern in his voice was very apparent.

"Gomen," Emina sweat dropped as she looked apologetically at the boys. In a blink of an eye, Machi, another of the members present, was behind Gon and Killua and immediately bound them with her strings.

"You better not try anything," Machi said; tightening the bonding on the boys' hands. Suddenly, the Leader had his eyes on Emina. "Oh my, Shizuku, you damaged her face," Kurorou reached out and cupped Emina's chin, much to her disgust. "You mustn't do that again little girl."

Emina spat on him with hate in her eyes. Shizuku was about to hit her again with her vacuum if it wasn't for Kurorou raising his hand to stop her, "Feisty aren't we?" he smirked and held both of Emina's hands behind her back.

_Stupid bastard, _she thought as she scanned the alley where Kurapica hid a few moments ago. He was no longer there. _Thank God. _She felt a harsh tug, making her loose her balance and resulted in her using her injured foot. A jolt of pain made its way up her brain. She gritted her teeth yet again. She didn't want to draw attention though so she kept her thoughts to herself while the Brigade took its victims towards the station.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurapica cursed himself for letting this happen to Emina. He couldn't believe how stupid and irrational he was. Senritsu was right, it was because of_ his _anger that all of this happened. Although he knew it was an accident that Emina couldn't stop, but if Gon and Killua weren't in the way, then she could've jumped her way out of this mess. He knew that Emina had great speed and could've escaped but it was his damn fault that she couldn't! Now she was with those bastards along with his other friends.

"Kuso!" he shouted as he hit the steering wheel. _If they do something to either one of them, I _will _make them suffer! _

**TO BE CONTINUED~!**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys! Thanks for sticking with Scarlet Eyes and I know it's been dragging out already but just bear with me. It's gonna be a bit longer. THANKS AGAIN! Don't forget Review or message after this! I wanna know what you think! Till next time!

Oh and by the way, for you people who've followed me from Quizilla, you might have noticed the change of names from Zephyre to Declan. To make everything straight, Declan is his first name and Zephyre is the last though do to my...scaterbrained-ness, I somehow called Declan, Zephyre. So now, I have the time to change it.

...alright, now I'm done ranting. HAVE A NICE DAY!!!


	26. Chapter 26 Can Motorbikes Run on Sand?

**Hmm...I thank everyone who took their time to review and message me, encouraging me to write even more! Thank you also for the fact that you all took time to even read my stories! Thank you guys! **

**Every one of you are an awesome bunch and yeah...I think my grammar just sucked there at the last sentence -sadface-**

**Alright, let's wrap things up!  
Proper Disclaimers apply! I do not own Hunter X Hunter and it's characters. **

**There, I'm putting disclaimers so don't sue me! **

**I hope you guys enjoy this new installment! Thank you again and feel free to let me know what you think by clicking the "review" button *hint hint***

* * *

The rain kept pouring over Declan's head, drenching him even further. His eyes scanned the dark crowded streets of York Shin, looking for a certain silver haired girl.

When Emina left he knew that the girl was going to get herself into some type of trouble. His hunches were proven right when, while tailing the said girl, he saw her rush into the scene that didn't even involve her and got herself hit by a vacuum and captured by the enemy. He shook his head and steadily stood up from his hiding.

Once the coast was clear, he looked at the general direction where his twin was blending into the crowd, tailing Emina as well. The girl, despite her strength, could be quite a handful.

Declan's phone rang and he immediately answered it. "What's our plan?" he asked. Tatsuya's calm voice poured out through the receiver, "We get her out of there, follow my lead."  
Declan nodded and looked towards his left in time to see Tatsuya's form behind a lamp post. Despite the sketchiness off this position, Tatsuya was able to look calm and collected while stalking a girl.

Declan let out his breath and proceeded to move away from the alley.

With one solid leap, he cleared the length of the tall building and followed Emina's trail

* * *

Emina was at her wits end. For one, the Brigade had them captured. Another is that the leader, Kurorou, had his hand clamped firmly on her shoulder. Lastly, her foot was killing her! True, she'd been in worst conditions, but trying to hide her limping was hard when you're surrounded by keen bandits.

Gon and Killua were quiet and it seems that they were obeying what Machi instructed them to do. That's a good thing.

Emina didn't want anything happening to them.

Yes, she knows they're capable, heck even more capable than her to survive, but the thought of them getting hurt is repulsive…and she'd want to fight that person who caused it. Though right now, she's as weak as a calf learning how to walk.

No, this isn't good.

She won't let herself get beaten by a mere sprain. She's been through more pain than this.

Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, the small group came up to a hotel. Three of the other Brigade members were standing on the landing obviously waiting for their teammates. Once they reached the landing, one of the bigger members stared down at Emina. She met his gaze sternly.

"Don't scare the little girl Nobunaga," said Kurorou with a calm demeanor.

Emina scoffed and just kept her mouth shut. One cannot talk in front of the enemy. If she did, she'll expose too many openings.

The Brigade entered the hotel and the first thing Emina noticed was the janitor that was studiously mopping the floor; his blond hair poking out from under his light blue cap.

Emina raised her eye brows and thought _why in the world would Zachary be a janitor?_ She shook her head and still stared at him.

Zachary's face was, of course, turned away from her, but she knew it was him. All of a sudden, he turned slightly, just enough for her to get a glimpse of his eyes; his rather…mischievous eyes.

Emina blinked. Zachary was moving now, mopping his way towards the kiosk. Was she imagining it?

Nope.

She knew they were up to something.

That glance of his was enough to confirm everything.  
The guys completely ignored her decision and followed her nonetheless. She sighed. But at least they cared enough to go against her will.

Another set of the Brigade members came in; prompting Emina that something's up. Even if they have captured her, Gon and Killua, she knew that the Brigade isn't satisfied. She knew that it was against Kurapica, they want to kill him.

But truth be told, she knew Kurapica was more prone to kill _them_ than they to _him_.

Either way, she knew that Kurapica was mad.

She didn't blame anyone. In fact, she blamed herself!

That was a stupid way to go down; to loose control of your speed and slipping on the drenched asphalt.

Being a former ninja, she should know better in balance. Yet here she is, being held captive by the ones she was supposed to capture.

Emina was too preoccupied that she didn't notice Gon and Killua plotting something. Other than that, she did notice a red blur above them.

It caught her attention and she immediately knew what that was. Though the rather annoying voice of one of the guests in the hotel struck her as irritating, she found the ability to concentrate.

She heard a low trill and knew immediately that Kiara was inside the building. With a soft smirk, she moved her eyes swiftly and located two of the guys. Connor and Declan were indeed, standing inconspicuously on different sides of the lobby.

Emina sighed and did her best to hide her best to hide her amused expression.

Sadly, these bandits were observing her.

"What's with the sudden smirk?" Machi's intuitive characteristic was quite annoying, Emina thought.

"Oh nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty," everyone that heard it paused, even Killua and Gon and stared at Emina.

Nobunaga was the first one to snort and laugh, "You're hitting on Machi? I bet Hisoka's gonna like you!"

Emina twitched at the mention of Hisoka's name but let it go. "Merely stating the beauty of the same gender doesn't mean that we're 'hitting' on them," she pointed out.

"Just shut up will ya?" Machi was indeed getting annoyed that her vein is pulsing visibly.

Emina chuckled victoriously. She knew that it was not a smart idea to annoy these lethal people but oddly enough, their… "Auras" are not threatening. At least, not when they're laughing like that. Who knew that these killers had the ability to seem…_nice?_

Emina shook these thoughts away. She can't wander. These people killed a _lot _of innocent lives and that cannot be tolerated! She was about to make another smart remark because it seemed that they were torturing Gon and Killua for more information when suddenly, everything went dark.

The chain of events went by in a blink of an eye, at least…if their eyes ever blinked. It was so dark that they couldn't even distinguish between the darkness of their closed eyelids from the darkness of the room.

Loosing eyesight wasn't a problem for this group though; they still had other senses to rely on.

Emina heard a string of profanities and the violent push from behind her sent her falling forward.

"They're escaping!"

"What the hell?"

"Hey! Who's the-"

Emina heard some bones cracking and someone catching their breath. The scent of blood filled the air despite the small amount of it.

Someone was attacking the Brigade **in **the dark.

Emina almost forgot that she was nowhere near the group if it weren't for a violent tug on her arm. She also realized that she had been sitting on the floor blindly when that someone pulled her up and swiftly pulled her away from the commotion. The rush of air above her head was an indicator that Kiara was following them.

The fast pace of these events didn't allow Emina to talk until she found herself outside the hotel and in a black car which was driven by Tatsuya.

She still hasn't recovered from the surprise. She blinked and blinked and heard the car doors open and close. No sooner, the empty car was filled and the all too familiar voices of the guys flooded the small vehicle as it sped past the light filled city.

"That was awesome wasn't it!" shouted Kenji with excitement.

"It was," Connor nodded in agreement. "Who would've thought that there really was going to be a blackout?"

"Nonetheless, we still pulled off the rescue mission," Zachary smirked and nudged Emina, who was _still _in a state of disbelief.

"I think we traumatized her," Zachary blinked seeing as Emina still hasn't uttered a single word. Declan was the one who touched Emina's forehead and leaned in slowly.  
Emina noticed his clear cerulean eyes; cold yet…caring.  
"Are you alright Emina?" his voice penetrated through her and she immediately blinked. The closeness of Declan made her unconsciously blush and jump away from his touch. Declan looked at her questioningly while somewhere in the background, Zachary pouted at Emina's blush.

"I-I'm fine! Sorry about that," she shook her head and immediately composed herself. "So, what happened?"

Seiji was the one who started to explain. "Well, as you may have noticed, we followed you," Emina twitched at that but let him continue. "We had a concrete plan to rescue you. If it wasn't for the blackout, that plan would've gone smoothly." There was a hint of disappointment in his tone.  
"And what _was _the original plan?" Emina wondered as she eyed the brunette.

His eyes lit up at the opportunity to talk about the 'awesome plan'. "Well, Declan and Connor were on the side of the Brigade. I mean, they were hidden but that's not the point. And Zachary was the 'messenger'! Me and Kenji were at the back; we were supposed to attack from there.

Well, once Kiara gives us the signal, Declan and Connor would attack, once they let you go, it would be me and Kenji's turn. Now, once you were out of their grasps, Zach would be there to deliver you safely back to the car where Tatsuya is."

He smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"In reality, our strategy would've sounded less silly than what he stated," Declan interjected, making Emina chuckle a bit and Seiji make an amusing face.  
"We were not prepared for the blackout, so we had to improvise. That's why you ended up on the floor."

"You know, if you talk like that," Zachary started with a not-so-amused smirk. "They'd think you were taking advantage of the girl."

Declan glared at him but was interrupted by Emina, "How would he be taking advantage of me?"

Tatsuya sighed and shook his head, "Don't ask."

* * *

"What now? Don't tell me you're still following those people." Zachary asked Emina as he tightened the tape on her sprained ankle. Emina winced at the sudden pain and Kiara trilled, trying to calm her down.

She smiled at the bird reassuringly and looked around the quiet room.

The others were outside, scouting the vicinity, gathering information as to what happened after their rescue mission.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I follow them?" Zachary finished bandaging her ankle and Emina studied it attentively. "You know I will even if you said no."

Zachary sighed exasperatedly as he stood up, "Of course I know but…don't you think you should stop?"

Emina's eyes grew wide and in a split second, despite her throbbing limb, she was able to stand up and pull Zachary's collar and pulled him towards her in a threatening manner.  
"Who are you and what have you done to the real Zach!"

Zachary tried to pull away at the sudden attack but found it useless since the girl was _really _determined. "Woah, calm down Emi-chan. It's me!"

"The Zach I know will avenge our clan! And now _this?_What are you thinking? A sprained ankle is nothi-"

"You're life is more important than a dead clan!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, enough to make her head wobble. Emina was silent and stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry! But that's what I feel!" Zach seemed like he was about to burst and Emina took note of that. Seeing as his hands are still clamped down on her shoulders, her hands had restrictions. But that didn't stop her from giving him a reassuring caress.

This got Zachary's attention and instantly took his hands off of her. "I…I'm…" He began to stutter. Emina put her finger on top of his lips gently and looked at him calmly.  
"Shhh…it's alright," her soothing voice calmed him down and soon enough, he was able to compose himself.

"Sigh…you know it's annoying how you can make me frustrated." Zach had his smirk on but Emina disregarded it.

"It's your fault for being too easy to aggravate."

Zach sighed at the fact that she was _too _oblivious to his obvious innuendos.

Emina stood up and started fixing her shoes when the door opened and Declan came in. He looked at her then at Zachary before proceeding to the chair.

"So are you gonna tell us or keep us waiting?" Zach was impatient, that's for sure.

"I'm waiting for Tatsuya. You might want to calm down and sit. Don't aggravate your 'little friend' even further…that is, if you don't want an embarrassing scene." Declan motioned his head towards Zachary's direction. Emina missed the whole acrobatics of how Zach ran to the bathroom for she went directly to the door when she heard the light knock.

Tatsuya and the others came in one by one and finally, when everyone was inside, the meeting commenced.

"They got the boss." Tatsuya bluntly said without further small talk.

"What?" Emina was a bit confused.

"Turns out that the black out was a plot," Kenji pointed out. "and was used as a distraction."

"…distraction?"

Connor nodded when Emina's eyes fell on him.  
"Then…what happened to Gon and Killua?" Emina did not like this conversation at all.

"…it would appear that they were part of the plan…" Seiji slowly said these words as if they were fatal to anyone who heard them.  
Emina was silent. Was it true? No. Kurapica couldn't have used them as bait! This wasn't right! There must be a better explanation for this.  
Without further delays, Emina looked sharply at Tatsuya. "Where are they right now?"

Tatsuya stood up and dangled his keys, "Airport. Wanna come?"

"Of cour-" Emina didn't finish for her phone suddenly rang. Wasn't it supposed to be closed? She shrugged it off and picked it up with a confused expression. Who would be calling her at this time at night?

"Emi-chan, you _need _to come back!" Neon's cheery voice penetrated through the phone. Emina sighed and shook her head; she should've known something like this would happen.

"What happened Miss Neon?" she had to keep her voice bright and inviting and it made Kenji snicker.

"I'm scared! I'm _very _scared and I don't know what to do! This is an emergency! Please come back!" The distress in her voice sounded urgent and Emina needed to do something.

"I'll be right there. Please stay calm and don't leave the hotel. I'm on my way," with that she closed the phone and looked at the guys.

"Duty calls?" Declan looked at her steadily. Emina nodded and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry guys, but…can you do me a favor?"

"Depends…what are you willing to give u-" Zachary was immediately hit by Tatsuya with a book due to his unnecessary comments.

"Manage your hormones," Declan shot at Zachary; taking note that Emina was as oblivious as ever.

"We'll gladly hear it," Seiji said, blocking the view of Tatsuya mercilessly hitting Zach with a bunch of rolled up newspapers.

"Can you send me their exact location when you get there?" she was pleading and she didn't care. She's planning on going there no matter what. She'll think of _how_ later on. Connor smiled and put a reassuring hand on her head. "Don't worry. We'll do our best to keep you notified."

Emina smiled brightly and gave him a tight hug before running out the door.  
Once she was out, everyone looked at Connor. After a whole minute of awkward silence, Kenji broke it with a single sentence, "That was a cheep and irritating move you did there."

* * *

Emina flagged a taxi once she got out of the hotel. It didn't take a while to get one since there's _lots _all around. She got inside with the mind set that it would only take a few minutes to get to the hotel where Miss Neon is.

She was dead wrong.

As soon as the taxi hit the first intersection, it was stuck in the congestion of traffic. Emina sighed and if she could, she would've growled at the taxi cab driver. She tried to be patient. But after 10 minutes and seeing as the cab was still stuck on this precise place, she got irritated.

"Here," Emina gave the man her fare and opened the door, exiting the cab. Honking ensued from the other drivers and she merely flicked them off. Hey, dire times call for immediate bitchiness.

Emina didn't wait for the pain to subside. Seeing as it wasn't hurting that much anymore, she prepared for some leaping. Taking in a deep breath, she mustered up her energy on her legs and took off, bounding from one building and overhang to another. She dodged poles and people hanging off the building, doing their jobs as window cleaners.

After 15 minutes of torture for her injured leg, Emina reached the nearest train station and immediately took the next trip towards the Hotel. The train ride went by pretty slow seeing as it got held up by, wouldn't you believe by the turn of events, a bunch of novice hijackers.  
What's stupid is that they entered the middle car of the train. What the hell is up with that?

Emina just flashed them her crimson eyes and made them dance ballet on the isle.

It was entertaining for the other passengers but Emina couldn't care less. She needed to know what's happening to Miss Neon.

Finally, after an agonizingly long ride seeing as the police came in and arrested the "dancers" and needed her word as a witness. After manipulating them and making them go do the hula in front of the whole public, Emina finally escaped the confines of the train station and bounded on top of cars and posts until the Hotel came into view.

She dashed up the stairs and burst inside the room with urgency.

"What's going on?" it came out as more of an exhausted, out of breath shout than a simple question.

She was greeted by white and pink confetti and a sound of a race gun. _What the…_

"See? I told you she'd be here in a jiffy!" Neon's voice was as bright as always. "She's _that _reliable!"

Her dad, Mr. Nostrad, was nodding in agreement. Emina gawked at them. Was this _really _just a test run?

Emina stood there in silence, trying to avoid the upcoming outburst or the possible punching rampage. She wanted to keep her job for as long as she can even if it had to involve a super cheerful, happy-go-lucky boss and her father with a daughter complex.

"Emi-chan, are you alright? You're shaking," Neon pointed out and poked her shoulder.

Emina twitched and gave her a rather disturbing smile. "Why did you call me Miss Neon? What's the problem?"

Neon shuddered slightly at the cold tone Emina was using and slightly regretted her selfish act of calling her.

Slightly.

Not quite.

"I just wanted to show Papa how reliable of a person you are! _And_ give you _this_."  
Before Emina could ask, pairs of hands were pinning her down and someone was messing around with her hair. Not a moment later, a circular mirror was held in front of her.

Emina's eyes widened in horror as she saw what they did to her hair; she had a bow!

Lots of emotions were running through her. There was disgust, annoyance and even sadness…but anger was winning.

"…can I take this off?"

"No! It makes you look cute! Now! As your boss I want you to wear that whenever I'm around," it was followed by a smile. Emina glared at her but that did nothing for her sad case.

"Fine, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a _real _emergency to attend to. We'll be back by morning." Emina was moving towards the door now.

"…we?" Mr. Nostrad interjected.

"I'm going to bring Kurapica back," Emina didn't face her boss. It would be considered disrespectful but the boss understood her.

It was a…touchy subject and Mr. Nostrad nodded.

"We'll be expecting you soon. Be ready to leave in a couple of days."

Emina smiled and nodded and dashed out the door, not wasting any precious seconds.

Emina's phone rang as soon as she stepped out of the building. Kiara swooped down and landed on her head as Emina answered the phone.

"Hello?" It was Zachary and he told her their exact location.

Emina raised her eyebrows when she heard. What are they going to do in a deserted place filled with rocks? Kiara made a high screeching noise that made Emina wince.

"Alright I'm about to go! Gee, can't even stop to think…getting scolded by my bird…" Emina grumbled and hurried towards the nearest cab. If Kiara was able to sweat drop, she would've but alas, that was impossible.

Emina reached and opened the cab's door but remembered the horrible traffic. "Stupid congestion…stupid York Shin…damn it!" she shouted and closed the door with such force that the driver yelled profanities at her.

Emina looked at the huge clock on the building. Figuring that it'll take about an hour to get to the location and having the group have a head start, it seemed impossible to reach it without completely missing it. Emina looked around.

What's a girl to do?

She couldn't take a cab. She can't do a jumping spree yet again. Her aching legs could fall off! Figuratively of course but still!

Her eyes roamed around and rested on a scooter. She shrugged, "…I guess it's better than wearing out my tendons…"  
But as she made her way towards the seemingly abandoned scooter, something roared up behind her, it's machine running loud and clear. Emina slowly turned around and there, running from the other side of the street, was her ride.

Yes. It was perfect!

The motorbike went speeding down the street and slowly came in to a halt in front of her since the stop light turned red. Emina didn't have enough time to admire its sleek black coating and its red flamed design, nor the fineness of the machine. As soon as the driver stopped the vehicle and coincidentally looked at her, Emina showed her crimson eyes and soon enough, the driver willingly handed her the bike.

She mounted it despite its height.

Sometimes she hates being short but life was never fair.

Emina clutched the handles and gave the engine some gasoline. The bike roared under her, the sound reverberating throughout her body. Emina smiled dangerously. Despite this being her first time driving a bike, she felt that this was going to be fun.

As soon as the light changed to green, she fed the hungry machine gasoline and kicked off its brakes, it won't need one any time soon. With a great turn of the gasoline handle, the bike sped down the streets, its red taillight trailing down, making it seem like a kite's tail.

Emina's hair fluttered freely without a helmet. She couldn't care less if she, God forbid, gets involved in an accident. The only thing she could think about is getting there on time. She dodged through buildings and went through alleys for short cuts; heck even beat through the stop lights _and _stop signs. Those were too mundane and she didn't have time for those.

Once or twice, well…maybe more than that, she had to swerve and came a tad bit too close to smashing into something and killing herself, but hey, the wind against her face and the adrenaline in her blood compensated for those things. She knew she had a job but nothing was stopping her from having a small amount of fun from time to time.

Finally, after twenty five minutes of riding her "borrowed" motorbike, Emina screeched to a stop. It was hard to balance the bike with her short legs so she just dismounted it completely.  
She took a deep breath.

"…where was it again?" Kiara was long gone and Emina wished that she wasn't. As if hearing her call, Kiara came diving down and croons, landing on top of the bike.  
"Did you find them?" Emina asked with high hopes.

Kiara trills and nods at her.

"Good girl!" Emina gave the bird a kiss. "Now, show the way sweetie." Kiara screeches and immediately takes off. "Now…to ride or not to ride…" Emina looked at the bike. It would be nice to annoy Kurapica just a _tiny _bit with the whole "dangerous" game but…then again, this isn't a dirt bike.

Now she's not a bike expert, but seeing as the tires didn't seem to be made for gripping sand, it would be time consuming to ride this thing in the desert.  
Emina pouted and with a sharp intake of breath, she sprinted and occasionally, jumped up the dunes.

Once the two airships came into view, Emina's foot throbbed horribly! One more leap and she's there! Holding in the pain, she increased her speed and once the timing was right, she jumped, using her momentum as leverage. She landed quietly, the sand cushioning her fall and she was in time to see the whole exchange with Gon and Killua and Kurorou.

She wanted to beat herself up for missing the whole thing! If it wasn't for this stupid twisted ankle, then she would've-

Her phone vibrated and she jumped slightly. It was Tatsuya.

"Hello?"

In a hushed voice, he answered, "We're staying to observe them…"

He hung up and Emina heard Gon's cheerful cries. She looked up and saw the two boys jumping with joy as they hugged Kurapica and Leorio. With her remaining strength, Emina snuck into the airship. Sure she went through all those trouble and for what? Just to hide in an airship?

No…it was more than that.

Seeing her friends well and safe after this whole hectic scenario was a comforter for her. When Gon's face popped out from the door, lighting up the room, Emina smiled. He yelled a greeting and pounced on Emina. In came Killua. He was calmer but gave her a bear hug nonetheless.

One might say that she was crazy, going through all those trouble just to hug these people. But she didn't consider it as crazy.  
She wanted to be there to welcome them back.  
Everything was supposed to be warm and happy.

Her hard work paid off.

Everything was done and ready to be discarded in the past when suddenly, Kurapica passes out.

* * *

**Alright! So! How do you guys like that? Hmm...let's see what happens next ;) For now, I gotta go get ready!**

**Hope you guys liked it! And don't be afraid to click that "review" button or send me a message XD I won't bite...hard ;) haha jk! **

**See ya guys next time! **

**Ja ne!**


	27. Chapter 27 Sickness ALERT! Not again!

**Hello! So before I start, I shall say that...PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY! **

**I do not own Hunter X Hunter whatsoever so Don't SUE me! It belongs solely to Yoshihiro Togashi and ...well...companies I guess? Well, Togashi-san created it.**

**Either way, here's a new installment and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Criticism is always welcome, just not flames.**

**Thank you everyone for your support!**

**Now, I'll stop ranting and start on with the story!**

**Happy readings everyone! **

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"SHUSH! You'll wake him up!"

"But he's already awake!"

"Because you were talking to loud!"

"Both of you _get out!_"

Kurapica groaned.

Those voices were penetrating his already throbbing head and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He clutched his head and immediately felt a soft hand press on his forehead.

"He's still burning up," a familiar soothing female voice spoke near his ear. Kurapica followed the voice and moved his face towards it. "Leorio, do you have any more medicine?"

There was shuffling, then Leorio's voice, "No. If we drug him up too much he'll suffer from overdose."

Someone sucked their tongue in irritation. Kurapica deduced that it came from the female who was speaking so closely to him. He had the sudden urge to sit up and pull her closer. Her voice was soothing that it was luring him in. Maybe that voice…that person would end this misery he's suffering.

_Just maybe._

Kurapica reached out, his shaky hands trying to find something to cling on. He _did _find something to cling on and gave a firm squeeze. It was warm and he was happy that it squeezed back; the comfort it gave was enough to ease his pain.

"You know…it would've been interesting if he grabbed _something _else," Leorio said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

Emina looked up at Leorio with desperate eyes, ignoring his sick perverted remark. She was suffering as well and didn't find the energy to entertain his jokes.

"This isn't the time to crack jokes like that," she said pointedly.

Leorio sighed, "I was just trying to lighten things up!"

Emina shook her head and became quiet again.

Seeing Kurapica like this was horrible, especially when she couldn't do anything! She considered sneaking him out to the hospital, to block everyone's minds with her ability however hard that could be…but no one wanted to risk anything. They were all sure that the Brigade was out and raiding the place. If they get their hands on an opportunity and managed to get Kurapica then all hell will surely brake loose.

Kiara swooped in through the open window and landed gently on Emina's shoulder. The bird was their source of update. Kiara chirped and trilled in Emina's ear and the girl nodded in agreement. The Brigade really was out and about despite the terrible weather.

"Figures," she scoffed with disgust. "They'd kill anyone who messes with their dear Boss."

Leorio shook his head and closed his bag and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Emina asked in a rather alarmed voice. She didn't want to be alone with Kurapica. Not that she's scared. No! She's just afraid that if anything bad happened, God forbid that Kurapica would get the most damage.

The guy couldn't even lift his head!

"I'm going out and see if I can do something else for him. You're right, we can't just leave him like this," Leorio took his briefcase and headed to the door. "Just make sure to give him lots of liquids. You know what to do…" he turned. With his back towards her he said, "Besides, you're experienced in this field." There was _still _a hint of suggestiveness in his voice but Emina didn't quite understand it.

She shrugged and averted her gaze on Kurapica. She felt bad for him. He's been through lots of stress and just when everything was waning down into a halt, he gets this massive fever. Emina sighed and ran her hand down his cheek, he still felt hot. She brushed his blond hair from his sweat covered face and replaced the wet cloth on his forehead. Emina wiped his face gently, then his neck. Once done, she brought the cloth back into the cold water, wrung it to dispose of excess water and placed it back on his forehead.

Kiara, who was absentmindedly pecking on Kurapica's hand, suddenly jerked up and flew out yet again. Emina looked at the bird with a questioning gaze but dismissed it with a slight shake of her head, her gaze drifting slowly back on Kurapica.

She acknowledged the silence.

It's been a while since she was able to _hear _the silence. But despite this, Emina wasn't happy with the silence. In fact, it was **horrifying.** She just can't sit here and do _nothing _while the guy she likes…heck even _love _suffers this…this…_what ever this thing is! _  
Emina was irritated!

She can't stand it and immediately moved to stand up. She'll find help. If not, she'll get the guys or…maybe she could just call them! Yes! That's a good idea! She'll call them and-

Emina looked at where the sudden tugging was coming from. She smiled softly at the sight of Kurapica clinging on her. Though she knew he was still in a delirious phase due to the fever, it was still quite adorable how he held- no…clung on her hand.

In his normal healthy condition, Kurapica will _never _hold her hand like this; like it was a life line. It was quite _different _and _odd _for Kurapica but…that doesn't mean she _couldn't _enjoy it.

Emina sat back down and eyed him. He is _still_ very handsome despite being sick. She figured it's time to change the towel on his forehead so she did. Placing back the piece of cloth carefully, her gaze suddenly fell down his neck. Emina blinked. There was a stray drop of water there. Her first instinct was to wipe it off quickly before it dribbled further down but that thought was quickly smothered by another urge. She saw the droplet slowly travel down his neck towards his exposed chest; his clothes had a design that allowed one to see a good amount of chest.

"_Do they really have _these _as __**cultural **__undershirts?" _she wondered but her eyes didn't stop wandering. "You'd have to stop and think what our ancestors were thinking," she commented. Kurapica was still panting, making the droplet disappear from sight due to the movement of his chest. Emina couldn't quite put a finger on this feeling.

She's never felt this before.

"…just a touch…" she thought out loud as she watched Kurapica's neck; overall, he was glistening with sweat and water. It was quite…tantalizing.

Emina leaned forward, her hand reaching out. It was as if her body went in autopilot and the only thing it wants to do is to touch him.

She moved closer.

Just a bit more and she'll be able to feel his skin…if it was firm and nice to the touch.

_I wanna know._

"Ahem,"

Emina snapped out from her sensual musings and looked up at the source of the sound. Senritsu was as red as a tomato.

Emina instantly turned red as well and she wanted to slap herself. _How can I forget that _he's _also here? _

Emina composed herself and cleared her throat before looking at Senritsu. "…you didn't need to see that…"

"It was more like _hearing_ an intense and passionate rhythm…" he said which made it even worst for both of them. "Anyway, I'll go and get this changed for you." Senritsu stood up and took the bowl filled with water. Emina nodded, she couldn't quite look at him now. It's quite embarrassing when someone _hears _your heart…especially when all your heart could scream is: _TOUCH HIS SWEATY BODY! _

Yes…embarrassing alright.

"Emi…" her thoughts were interrupted again by Kurapica's hushed and agonized voice. Emina looked at him and didn't waste time. Crawling closer to his side, Emina took his head and gently lifted it up and placed it on her lap. Why the sudden action? Kurapica looked as if he was suffocating…drowning. His hands were grabbing for something and elevating his head, even if it's just a bit, seemed to work.

"Do you need anything Kurapica? Tell me where it hurts…" yes, she's sounding an awful lot like a desperate mom but she doesn't care. She just wants him to get better.

Kurapica didn't answer, he's too sick to do so. With a sigh, Emina leaned down and kissed his forehead, "…I'll make you feel better…" she slowly placed him down on the bed and stood up.

"Senritsu?" she called as she left the room. She spotted him on his way back to the room, there's still a tint of red in his cheeks but she merely ignored it. "I'm going out. Please take care of him for me."

"But Emina-san, we're not supposed to-" he began but was interrupted.

"I'm not going to stay here and not do anything while he suffers. They should know by now that I won't listen to them," without glancing at the small man, she hurried outside. Whistling, she drew Kiara's attention. Emina lifted her hands, beckoning to the bird. When Kiara landed gracefully on her arm, she rubbed the bird's head endearingly and whispered, "Please keep an eye on them…"

The bird trilled and flapped its wings happily and pecked Emina's cheek before flying above the abandoned building. Emina smiled, grateful at the bird.

Emina hurried down the street, sure and alert all the time. She didn't want to make any mistake and put anyone in danger. Yes, her leg still hurts but the tape that Zachary put did wonders to her injured ankle!

"Zachary…" she nodded. "Have to call the guys…." she remembered. The last time she saw them was back at the desert, she recalled they stayed back. "That's a while back…" she mused and stuck her tongue out. "I probably need new tapes," she looked at her ankle.

* * *

After walking all the way under the rain, Emina finally arrived at the nearest convenience store. Shaking off some rain, which wasn't a lot without the help of a towel, Emina entered the store. She received some unwanted stares but she merely brushed it off. Heading straight to the food section, Emina didn't waste time to glare at anyone; let them stare to their heart's content.

Emina scanned the shelves and baskets and racks for what she needed. The last time she had a fever, it wasn't a good experience. It was painful and uncomfortable. But one thing's for sure, Kurapica was there to help her. She smiled at the memory. It seemed so distant yet it's only been 2 months. She shook her head. Well, two months is enough time to educate her; she's not as clueless as she was. When someone is sick, it's best to make them comfortable and give them lots of nourishment.  
Despite the millions of possibilities of what his sickness could be, though Leorio said it was just stress that weakened his immune system; making the guy comfortable and well fed would make his journey to recovery much easier.

Wandering down a random aisle, Emina looked at the contents of the shelves and thought out loud, "…what makes a guy comfortable?..."

"You go to an underwear store and buy something _nice _for yourself," a voice from behind her said, making Emina jump in surprise.

"W-wha…who?" she turned in time to see Zachary grinning at her and behind him, Declan was shaking his head, probably thinking why in the world he's stuck with an idiot like Zach.

"But I don't need underwear," Emina stated once she got over her initial shock.

Declan moved and stepped in front of Zachary, cutting the guy from his obvious reply and smiled, "Never mind that Emina. What brings you here?"

Declan's smile seemed to halt Emina's curiosity about the underwear, "Well, Kurapica's sick and…I just couldn't stay there without doing anything." Zachary scoffed behind Declan who merely nodded.

"I understand," Declan said and ruffled her hair, secretly displeased that Kurapica was causing her to run outside _under _the rain in this condition; he noted her injured ankle. But alas, he kept that to himself. "So I take you don't know what you're getting?" It was more of a statement than a question and Emina gawked at him, wondering how he knew.

"You may be a fierce and experienced fighter Emina, but when it comes to taking care of people, you're still a noob," Zachary looked over Declan's head and grinned teasingly at Emina.

"Well excuse _me _for being a…what's that…newb! I didn't mean to be-"

Declan silenced her with a gentle finger on her lips, "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"And that's 'noob' not 'newb'," Zachary persisted childishly.  
"It doesn't matter what it is," Declan said firmly, silencing the both of them. He drew in a calming breath, "Now that we're here, let's help you out."

Emina pouted and let Declan usher her back to the front of the store and got a stroller for their things. Emina moved in to push it but was, in turn, pushed by Zachary, "I'm going to push it."

Emina twitched, "No, _I _will." She moved in and tried to snatch back the trolley. They were starting to argue when Declan moved in between them and said calmly yet it had a hint of irritation, "_**I'll **_push it, you guys be quiet."

Like two small kids that got scolded, Emina and Zachary stilled and nodded and followed Declan's order.

"So what do we get first?" Emina inquired as they reached an aisle. Declan looked around, "Well, we need to get him something hot…like soup, then some ice bags, he has a fever I assume?" Emina nodded, "that and some radish and honey. How about tea…yeah…let's get him some tea too. Oh and for the soup-" Declan looked up and sighed, the two already disappeared among the aisle, hopefully, getting the things he said. He shook his head and went to the produce section of the store. He scanned its contents and picked up some celery and onions along with a small pack of chicken. "Eggs would be needed too," he nodded to himself.

Declan was about to pick up another ingredient when he felt someone run into him. He let out a sharp breath and turned around in time to see Emina with a huge grin on, "Can we feed him this?" she held up a pack of Pocky and Declan had to restrain from chuckling. "No but you can try, put it in the stroller," Emina nodded and did what she was told and ran away again.

Declan walked and continued with his shopping and picked up the rest of the ingredients, he also picked up a first aid kit for Emina, seeing as her ankle isn't quite healed yet; he noticed the girl limping slightly.

Emina and Zachary finally came back, filling the stroller with more junk food that they could possibly eat, but at least they managed to get what Declan asked for. On the checkout counter, the lady managing it seemed to be flustered at the amount they brought _and _at Emina, but quickly checked her self when she saw the two good looking guys.

Emina rolled her eyes, _Superficial idiot, _she thought and looked at the growing price on the computer. Once everything was scanned, Emina started reaching into her pocket for her wallet when a hand stopped her from doing so. She looked up in time to see Zach's hand touching her then the other holding his credit card. "This is on me-" but was interrupted by the girl saying "thank you." Emina and Zachary looked at the girl. Zachary sucked his teeth in annoyance to see Declan successfully handing the cashier girl his credit card.

"I didn't have time to wait for you," Declan announced and met Zachary's glare with his own. Emina, however, being the girl she is, missed the whole staring contest and its point. Instead of giving them the attention, she merely took some bags and the receipt and said her thanks to the lady. "C'mon guys! We need to start walking or else we won't get there soon enough!"

The two young men merely shrugged in defeat and took the rest of the bags and followed the overly enthusiastic girl. It would seem that her mood shifted when she saw them. Declan noted that she was drenched when they saw her looking lost in the convenient store. He shook his head, "Emina, let's go this way," he ushered her the other way towards the parking lot. Emina looked puzzled but followed.

"Declan brought his car," Zachary answered her unspoken question. Emina nodded. "Would it be safe? I don't want _them_ to…trace us…" Declan shook his head. "Don't worry, it's safe. So just trust me," he gave her his reassuring smile that made Emina return it.

Once finished putting the groceries in the trunk, Emina ran to the driver's seat. She sat there expectantly and looked up at Declan with her pleading eyes.

Declan tried to ignore it, "Do you have your license?"

Emina was silent, "…aw c'mon…just this once! I _really _want to drive! Please?"

"We can't break the law-"

"Just let the girl drive dude! It won't hurt," Zach said as he climbed in the back seat, obviously bracing himself for the upcoming ride.  
"What if it does?" Declan's eyes flashed at Zach.

"We'll think about that when it happened," Zach smirked cockily.

Declan sighed in defeat and moved himself to the passenger seat. "Alright, have you ever driven?"

Emina was literally bouncing up and down on the driver's seat, she couldn't wait to drive this thing, "Nope! But I've seen how people drive. It seems easy. Give me the keys," she said as she held her hand out. Declan gave it to her. "Well be sure to check the gas pedal and be familiar with it an-"

"What did you buy? There's celery sticking out of the bag!" Zachary exclaimed as he poked around the bags; not everything could fit in the trunk so some of it had to sit with Zachary at the back.

"We're making him chicken soup." Declan answered.

"But we don't have anything to cook with," Emina interjected.

"That's easy! Let's stop at another store to buy one of those camping stoves…and a pot…" Zachary suggested.

"Oh I know of a store like that around here. Just follow the main street an-" Declan was interrupted and was thrown against his seat when Emina stepped on the gas pedal and the vehicle roared into life. Before he could even instruct her, Declan was silenced, clutching the handle above his seat as Emina sped down the street, honking the horn at the people and skidding when she turned corners.

After exactly five minutes, the trio found themselves parked beside a store. Zachary was panting, the grocery bags scattered and some are covering him, Declan had this shocked glaze over his eyes while on the driver seat, Emina was _very _hyped up!

"Let's do that again!" she shouted happily and took out the keys, putting it in her pocket for safe keeping. "Let's hurry up! Kurapica needs this as soon as possible." The guys saw her retreating figure as they climbed out the car a bit shakily.

"Remind me to give her driving lessons," Declan pointed out and Zachary nodded in agreement as they followed the silver haired girl.

Not 10 minutes later, they left the store with a portable stove, a pot, a thermos and disposable utensils. The two young men fought hard to convince Emina _not _to drive. Alas, the girl was too stubborn and ended up in the driver seat again.  
"Besides, I drove a motor bike! This one's a piece of cak-"

"You drove a motor bike?" Both males yelled the question, repulsed by the idea that _she _rode such a dangerous thing.

"Yes I did! It was actually fun!" she immediately stepped on the gas pedal and sped through the street to avoid further questioning about her…little joy ride. Emina swerved through turns and skidded when she stepped on the break. She didn't even slow down when a sharp turn was coming up. In less than ten minutes, they were back at the hideout and unpacking. Emina failed to notice how unnerved the boys were.

"You know that saying? When your life flashes in front of you…something like that?" Zachary asked out loud.

"Yeah?" Declan looked at him questioningly.

"…I think that just happened to me…" he turned different shades of blue and once the groceries were inside he ran somewhere and vomited.

"What's wrong with him? Is he sick?" Emina asked with concern in her voice. Declan just shook his head, "Don't mind him. Let's go fix Kurapica his food," with that, Emina and Declan started fixing Kurapica's "Get well" present.

* * *

Kurapica started coming around due to the smell of something cooking. His experience with this "stress", as Leorio stated it, was horrible.  
His guilt kept resurfacing and it seemed that those who were passed on haven't…quite "let go" of the living world. Sure, they've probably rested already, but their emotions were still lingering, and that's what's tormenting the young Kuruta. It was a horrible feeling but what's done is done.

Nothing can change the past.

"Hand me that spoon and pour the milk," Kurapica heard a male's voice and some shuffling. He couldn't quite recognize it and his eyes are giving him a hard time; they're not obeying his mind.

"What do I do with these?" the voice, he realized, was Emina's. There was a sudden movement then, "Don't put that on your eye!" then a slight shriek and a clatter. Kurapica couldn't quite keep himself from bolting up, his senses now fully alert and aware. He _knew _it was Emina but the sudden clamor sent him to his protective mode.

"Emina!" he gasped, his eyes finally focusing on where the crash came from. His eyes widened however, for he wasn't expecting what he saw.

There, on the floor, Emina was sprawled underneath another man.

"Kurapica! You shouldn't be sitting up!" Emina looked at him with worry in her eyes, though she didn't move away from underneath that man. Kurapica looked past her and into the man's possessive glare.

The man's steel blue eyes were cold and hard and threatening, as if he was challenging the Kuruta.

* * *

**Well then that's a wrap! A bit uneventful but...dun dun dun! Stay tuned! Let's see what happens when Kurapica and Declan finally...er...clash? HAHA! **

**Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to review and/or message me! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Oh and by the way, tell me what you guys WANT to see here...like...some suggestions as to what Emina and Kurapica do ;) hee hee thanks again! I'm looking forward to seeing your suggestions and ideas!**


	28. Chapter 28 Is This The End?

**Here's another chapter! YAHOO! No...not the e-mail ;) **

**Anyway, this is a bit of a cool-down chapter. Ya know, after the whole intense fighting "Badass" stuff (I'm such a dork -crying-).**

**So...let's see where my mind goes and what my fingers typed. **

**OH! And! There's a surprise at the end -giggles- Read and find out. **

**PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY! I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! I'm merely writing for entertainment/hobby purposes!**

**Happy readings and I hope you guys enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Recap:**

"Kurapica! You shouldn't be sitting up!" Emina looked at him with worry in her eyes, though she didn't move away from underneath that man. Kurapica looked past her and into the man's possessive glare.

The man's steel blue eyes were cold and hard and threatening, as if he was challenging the Kuruta.

* * *

**Start:**

"Are you alright Emina?" Declan asked as he gently pulled Emina from the floor. The girl nodded and thanked him. She smiled but left his side as soon as Declan let her hand go. She went to Kurapica; releasing a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she smiled at him and gave him a quick and friendly hug. Though Kurapica was thankful, he couldn't quite stop himself from comparing that "saving action" from that man and the hug he got.

"Where's everybody?" Kurapica decided to divert his attention.

"Well, Leorio went out and Gon and Killua went back to the auction for that ga-" Emina suddenly stopped, her eyes widening in horror; with all the ruckus and life threatening situations, Emina forgot all about the game she promised to Seiji and Kenji. Declan and Kurapica looked at her worriedly.

"Emina?" Declan reached out to touch Emina's shoulder when the girl suddenly bolted up and screamed, "I FORGOT ABOUT THE GAME!"

Kurapica looked at her, confusion in his face. "Game…you mean, the same game that Gon and Killua are after?"

Emina nodded.

"What about it?" Declan started stirring the soup.

"I gotta make a phone call!" and with that, Emina was out of the room, dashing somewhere; desperate to find a phone.

…

Now that she's _not _in the room, it became morbidly silent. Except for the occasional chopping and stirring of whatever _he _was cooking and the hiss of the fire, there was nothing else.

Kurapica was _not _going to make any effort on breaking the silence. In fact, he wanted the silence to be prolonged. Let that man suffer the heavy atmosphere and uncomfortable tension in the room.

But apparently, Declan was doing the same thing. He couldn't care less about the silence and merely waited for the other to crack. _"…let him be uncomfortable…"_

It would seem that the two of them are actually putting on _more _negative energy in the room for the sole fact of making the other one uncomfortable.

Yes…a _very _mature thing to do, especially if you're a man who fought bloodthirsty beings. You'd think that this is the _most _**mature **thing that they could think of. Alas, no one spoke.

At least, not until Zachary jumped inside the room and bellowed a greeting, "Oi! Did someone die in here?"

Kurapica twitched at the insensitivity of that comment, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, considering the atmosphere in here, I'd say someone's grieving," Zachary pointed out rather…teasingly.

"More like a war zone. Don't you know the difference between sadness and hostility?" Declan gave Zachary a side glance.

"Ah, it's so like you to show your hostility to someone so freely eh Lan-chan," Zachary grinned and poked fun of Declan.

"You know how I am and call me that again and this knife will fly to your direction _accidentally,_" Declan didn't glance up from his chore. Zachary just shrugged and Kurapica leaned on the wall; where on earth is Emina?

"Well, if you don't like the guy, why are you still cooking that?" Kurapica glanced up at Zachary's comment.

"Well," Declan added the broth into the pot. "I'm not doing it for him," a smile graced his lips. "Besides, if I let Emina cook…" he paused. "…we don't want to lose our hideout."

As if on cue, Emina arrived with a satisfied expression, "I'm back!"

The three guys chuckled, making the silver haired girl raise eyebrows. She twitched, leave it to the guys to talk about her. Question is, what were they talking about…

"It's good to see that you're all getting along pretty well," she smiled and took the place next to Declan. Him and Kurapica seemed to quiet down and Zachary laughed as if that was the most hilarious thing he's ever heard. Emina looked at him, worried about his mental health, "…don't tell me…you've had too much sugar!" she grinned.

"Nah, just found it quite amusing," was his response.

"What's amusing?"

"Emina, can you stir this please?" Declan grabbed her attention _and _her hand; much to Kurapica's secret disapproval, and made her stir the soup.

"Hai! It smells great Declan! I didn't think you can cook!" she scooped up a tiny amount of soup with the spatula and tasted it. "Hmm…reminds me of my mom's cooking!" Her smile was blinding.

Zachary laughed, Kurapica "coughed" while Declan smiled…secretly twitching. "Why thank you," Declan ruffled her hair took the spatula from her. "Now, be a good girl and get the bowls."

Emina nodded and stood up, slightly blushing and scowled _because _of that. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Damn it!" _She took the Styrofoam bowls and helped Declan serve the chicken soup.

Emina handed Kurapica his and sat next to him. She's really glad the he's awake. If he wasn't, she'd probably continue panicking.

"Hey! Kurapica's the sick little boy," Zachary pointed out much to Kurapica's distaste. "Why are we eating this soup as well? Did you put something in here eh Lan-chan?" Before he could even laugh, Zachary's head was attacked by three packs of instant ramen. "Ow!" he glared.

"That's what you get for being rude," she held up another pack of instant ramen; ready for the next round. "Eat it." Her eyes glistened with something scary and Zachary stiffened up. "Hai!"

Her expression changed and the 'ax murderer glare' was completely gone. She smiled brightly and said, "Good! Itadekimasu!"

"…"

_Scary girl indeed…_

~O~

The night seemed endless. Emina, though she was glad that Zachary and Declan kept her company, couldn't wait until they left. Senritsu was invited as well, turns out the guy was fixing some medicine for Kurapica as well. Despite the fact that their stay only lasted for about 3 hours, it seemed packed with…confusing scenes.

For one, Kurapica and Zachary seemed to be getting along but when Emina pointed that out, Kurapica declined. Was it sadness or was it _really _hostility that she felt between Declan and Kurapica.

Emina couldn't quite put a finger on it and she decided to shrug it off.

One would think that they would stop at the hostility, but no. Not only were they hostile, they seemed to deliberately mock each other. Was it a guy thing? Emina didn't know.

After the whole tension though, the guys seemed to be tired and decided to call it a night. Even Senritsu volunteered to go back to the hotel; keep Mr. Nostrad informed and all. Kurapica was eager on getting some peace time, he's still recuperating and the stress that their visitors gave him was enough to make his fever hike up again.

Emina was worried but this time, with all the supplies she bought, she was a bit more confident. Declan also gave her some handy advices on how to handle a sick person.

"That or just stick to my underwear advice," Zachary winked at Kurapica and Emina still didn't get it. She shook her head and shooed the men out then saying goodbye to Senritsu.

When the room was finally quiet, Emina let out a heavy sigh of relief and sat down next to Kurapica.

"I don't suppose you've gotten any rest?" Kurapica asked. Emina almost jumped at the sound of his voice. After all that has happened, she realized that it's been a while since she heard his voice.

…_that sweet voice…_

Emina shook her head and gave Kurapica a serious answer, "Didn't have time to rest while someone I care for is in trouble now do I?"

"Seems like you're a bit sarcastic too," Kurapica pointed out as he leaned against the cold stone wall.

"I am _not! _I'm just answering," she said while she rummaged through some plastic bags. "Besides, _you're _the one who needs rest, not me," she scooted over towards him and Kurapica stiffened a bit.

"For Christ's sake, I won't bite!" she lifted a damp towel. He figured she used the hot water from the pot. Slowly, she lowered the towel and wiped his face. "Now if you just take off your shirt then we'll be done."

Emina started tugging at his shirt and Kurapica caught her hand immediately, "_What _do you think you're doing?" His face was red and Emina worried that it was due to his fever.

"Taking off your shirt so I can wipe off that sweat," she said coolly. "You need to be free of grime so you could rest better."

Kurapica gawked at her. Was she really this indifferent about him _not _having a shirt in front of her? Now that's a bit disappointing.

"It's not like I haven't seen you already," well that and she really _was _curious!

"…you haven't" he said hesitantly.

"…" Emina twitched and threw the hand towel on his face, "Then clean your self. You could've said so in the first place."

She turned around and started fiddling with something else. Kurapica shook his head, and tried to ignore her tone. Was that really disappointment?

**~O~**

Emina couldn't believe what she just _tried _to do!

_You just tried to strip him and check out his pectorals because you had a slight glimpse ear-_

Emina crushed the small voice by pinching her wrist. _That ought to do it…_

But one glance back at Kurapica who was sponging his upper chest made her almost have a nosebleed. The guy was hot, that's for sure. Emina made a defeated face and pouted. Something _is _wrong with her and if she doesn't fix it soon then she'd probably end up in trouble.

"How's the sister search?" Kurapica's voice was a bit calmer and Emina took this as her cue. She stood up with a small paper plate that contained tablets and a bottled water. She kneeled in front of him when she reached where he was sitting.

Kurapica offered a small smile when she handed him his medicine, "Not very good actually," she admitted. "In fact…I have no idea where to start looking."

"No leads at all?" Kurapica noted the irritated expression on her face as she shook her head; no.

He reached out and ruffled her hair. Emina moved her gaze and landed on Kurapica's own blue eyes. She returned the smile and blushed slightly at their close proximity. There was a part of her mind that still couldn't believe that Kurapica, the one who attacked the leader of the Brigade head on, was alive and sitting in front of her.

Not that she doubted him, but she was still aware of all the possibilities. Now that she let her mind wander about the 'what-ifs', Emina found herself astounded by the sheer list of it.

_**What if he didn't manage to defeat Ubogin?**_

_**What if he got injured and didn't heal?**_

_**What if one of the Brigade members managed to capture him?**_

_**What if he died?**_

_**What if he doesn't survive?**_

And the most recent one:

_**What if they find us?**_

Of course, there's a lot more where that came from, but the ideas where merely floating and she didn't want to grasp them yet.

Or maybe she didn't want to grasp them.

Who knows?

It scared her…

"I'm sorry…" were the words she spoke. Kurapica looked at her, confused at her statement.

"Excuse me?"

Emina looked at him squarely in the eyes. It finally dawned on her; what she wanted to tell him. _Everything…_ But of course, there _should _be limits. Can she set those limits?

Emina took in a lungful of breath and continued, "I'm sorry for being an ass and an inconsiderate brat."

Kurapica merely stared at her, eyes wide and unbelieving. _What? _

"Before everything happened, I had a tantrum. I should've realized that you were just worried. I didn't say sorry. I waited too late and you could've gotten in deep trouble before I could apologize and then Gon and Ki-"

Kurapica touched her lips with his index finger and shook his head, "That's enough. You're not the only one at fault." When Emina disappeared from the park where Gon and the others met, Kurapica was worried. Everything that happened worried him because he _knew _that Emina was involved.

If _anything _happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do.

Well…that's a lie. He _knew _what he would do. He would never stop until his hatred for the Brigade gets quenched and then move on until he lost his sanity and his chains would end his life. It wasn't a pleasant vision but it _is_ true, that is, _if _something happened to her.

But nothing happened.

Sure, she got injured; he eyed the bandage around her ankle, but that wasn't going to end her life. She got away safely, survived and now she's here.

With him and _only _him.

Kurapica smiled at that thought.

When did he start thinking like this?

_Whatever, _he shrugged off the question and moved closer to Emina. She froze a bit but he didn't stop. Experiencing all those horrible events made him conclude something, and that's the fear of loosing her. Countless times, he found himself fretting over what _could _happened and if that _did _happened, how would it affect his life?

No more, he won't put this off anymore. He might not get another chance and he wasn't willing to gamble it.

Leaning forward, Kurapica focused on her eyes. They were suddenly crimson, an indicator that she's feeling an intense emotion.

He hoped that was a positive one that would benefit him.

He heard her heart speed up and secretly smiled, liking the way he's affecting her.  
Closing the gap, Kurapica brushed his lips gently on hers. The passion started to kick in but before he could do anything, his vision blurred and he blacked out.

"Kurapica!" Emina screamed, still bright red from the display of his emotions, and caught his head before it hit the hard floor. She still couldn't believe what happened. _"Was it the fever?..." _

She couldn't even decide _what _her feelings were. Sure enough, she was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved because she didn't know how to respond and his fainting was a great excuse, but disappointed _because _now he **couldn't **continue.

"Make up your damned mind Emina," she hissed at herself as she placed Kurapica's head on her lap. "You need…to make up your mind…" she whispered and played with a strand of his hair; twirling it in between her fingers.

"_Either you like me…or not…" _she thought and leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"Hey! Check this out!" a voice from a far whispered, it had an undertone of playful mischief.

"Ah," a taunting tone spoke up. "I see they were busy while we were gone."

"Eh? But they're asleep!" an innocent voice spoke up.

"Man! You _are _naïve!" said the playful voice.

"Um…I think we should leave them be…" a soft voice said. There was movement but Emina couldn't figure it out. She was still groggy from last night's events.

There was a bright flash, then a pair of chuckling voices. Emina twitched; she _knew _that those voices were up to no good.

Forcing her eyes to open, she found her vision slowly focusing and narrowed on her target. There, standing in front of her was Gon, restrained by Killua in a headlock. Leorio stood, laughing cheerfully with a camera in hand and Senritsu standing awkwardly with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"What the hell is the big idea?" Emina grumbled as she tried to move but found it a struggle due to the weight on her chest. She grimaced as the ache started shooting up; she realized she fell asleep while sitting and the weight on her wasn't helping.

There was a shuttering noise, a click then a _**"SHHHHHHK" **_sound. Leorio held something up and fanned it around. It was paper… "_Slick paper…" _she thought slightly and focused on it.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the square-shaped paper, its black middle slowly changing. Leorio held it close for her to examine and Emina's face became bright red!

The photo was of her and Kurapica. He was lying in between her legs, using her chest as a pillow while she leaned on the wall, sleeping soundly with her arms loosely wrapped around him. It was a serene photo but it made her glance down at her chest and sure enough, Kurapica's blond head rested comfortably on it.

She couldn't quite react the way she wanted. Again, she found herself with mixed feelings and before she could even start reacting, the bundle that was pressed against her started moving and her instincts kicked in.

With an impressive display of acrobatics, Emina twisted herself away from the mass that was slumped on top of her and landed beside Leorio. There was a thud followed by a groan but Emina ignored it and hissed at Leorio, "Give me that picture or I swear I'll…"

"Hmm…I bet you're gonna keep it as a memento," Killua winked at her, his cat eyes filled with…something that it usually held when he was playing jokes on her.

"Shut it little boy!"

"Aw stop complaining Oba-san," he grinned.

"You know that doesn't bother me…"

"…Damn…" he considered it. "But you're still planning to keep it for yourself."

"You brat!"

"…um…" Senritsu's voice interrupted their upcoming brawl and everyone stopped briefly.

"Energetic as always," mumbled a voice and everyone's head turned to Kurapica who was rubbing his head.

"Kurapica!" Gon went ahead and gave his friend a gigantic hug, followed Killua and Leorio smiled. They were all glad to see their friend conscious, even if it was due to him bumping his head.

Emina, however, decided to hide her face since she _knew _she was blushing. She glared at Leorio who put the photograph in his shirt pocket and winked at her. _"Blackmail…" _she nodded to herself and grimaced.

Emina brushed off the lingering blush and moved towards Kurapica, "You shouldn't be straining yourself," she told him as he started to get up. There was a snicker from the group but thankfully, Kurapica didn't seem to hear it.

"I'm fine. I'll feel better if I start moving."

Emina looked at him, debating whether or not she should argue but the matter was set when he stood up and looked at his friends.

Emina sighed, _Oh well…_

_

* * *

_

**Meanwhile:**

Neon bounded cheerfully around the hotel room, singing something about cupcakes and bunnies. Though she was, at the same time, trying to urge her father to let her go shopping, she stopped as soon as the doorbell rang.

She looked at her maids and one of them volunteered to answer it.

It was the mail man. How this man got hold of their address was a mystery but the maid accepted the mail, thanked the mailman, and gave the mail to Neon.

The girl raised a questioning eye brow as she looked at the piece of envelope.

**~O~**

Declan's phone rang. The young man picked it up. "Declan Zephyre," he answered. His brother, Connor, stood beside him, eyeing his silver-haired twin as his face didn't change expression.

Declan snapped his phone close, his calm demeanor plastered perfectly on his face.

This was a sure sign, Connor though.

_A new client…_

**~O~**

"Get the door!" Tatsuya barked as the doorbell rang. Kenji was the one who answered it. He was greeted by a middle aged mail man.

The man handed him a package and stack of mail on top of it. Kenji nodded his thanks and closed the door. "Sensei! You have mail!" Kenji yelled as he placed the letters on the table.

He looked at the package with curiosity. Whoever sent this knew their current location since it was _addressed _Kenji and Seiji.

Kenji shrugged and ripped the brown packaging paper and his eyes almost bulged out. "SEIJI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER!" He yelled and ran into the other room, letting out a stream of profanities.

That's when Tatsuya step into the deserted receiving room and walked over to the mail. He browsed through it and a pink envelope caught his eye.

_A Summon? _

**~O~**

Amiko looked up at the blue sky, her eyes filled with insanity. What is it that she'd lost?

**~O~**

Zachary mopped the floors of the grand hotel where the auction took place. His eyes swept the view, taking note of everything.

Nothing was amiss.

At least…that's what an inexperienced rookie would think.

But based on how these people were acting, it was confirmed that they were, indeed up to something.

"_It's time to pack up then" _he grinned to himself.

**~O~**

Emina gazed up at the clear sky from the top of a tall building; the wind caressing her hair.

She took a deep breath and listened to the sounds of the city.

She heard Kiara from a distance.

The Spider was finally beheaded…

"_Now what?"_

Crimson eyes stared out towards the horizon.

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**V**_

* * *

**MADE YOU LOOK!Like the surprise?**

**haha! How's that for a prank?**

**I'm kidding! DON'T KILL ME! **

**No, the series is not done. Let's just say that an "Arc" just ended. SO! What do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts and opinions and REVIEW! ;) Thanks! Let's see where the wind takes this group.**

**Oh and it was drawn to my attention: I am NOT going to post another chapter here. This is Complete. I'm going to start a new story: a Sequel to this :) **


End file.
